


Perfect Strangers

by CatiiaSofiia, MissChrisDaae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drunk Sex, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiiaSofiia/pseuds/CatiiaSofiia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: Anakin Skywalker meets a masked angel at a Halloween costume ball, and the two of them hook up for the best night of his life. But when the morning comes, she is nowhere to be found.Padmé Amidala forgot to get the name of a guy she hooked up with at Halloween before running out for work on November 1. A few weeks later, she realizes she's pregnant.Two perfect strangers, certain their paths are never going to cross again.Oops.





	1. Halloween

Anakin was lost in the crowd. Ahsoka had left him in favor of Rex and both were dancing wildly somewhere that he would rather not know. The idea of his little sister with one of his best friends was unpleasant and he would rather get drunk and find some company of his own. He grimaced as his Phantom of the Opera mask made it impossible to sip champagne in a normal way and he cursed his cape that kept getting stuck _everywhere._ It would be the last time Ahsoka would choose his outfit.

Someone bumped into him from behind, nearly spilling his glass as he did. “Sorry!” The woman in the angel costume exclaimed, frantically smoothing out his cape. “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going, are you okay?”

The Angel that bumped into him was probably the highlight of his night as he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before forming a coherent sentence. Half of her face was hidden by a white gem-studded mask, but she was stunning and the costume fit her perfectly. “I am now, Angel,” he smiled at her. He was a little shy when it came to women, but the champagne that he had already downed was serving as liquid courage. “Can I offer to refill your glass?”

“Oh, um,” the woman blushed beneath the mask. “Sure. But I can’t promise I won’t topple over again. I’m a total lightweight.”

Anakin laughed. “That’s alright, I’ll make sure not to let you fall,” he beamed at her. “Stay here, I’ll go over to the bar. Do you want something in specific?”

“Raspberry le Flor,” she answered with a coy smile. “Raspberry vodka, elderberry liqueur, lemon juice, simple syrup and water with a mint and raspberry garnish. Think you can pull that off?”

“I think I can surprise you,” he flashed her a grin before disappearing into the crowd, towards the bar. He requested her drink, ingredient by ingredient, plus a Whiskey Sour for himself. Twenty minutes later, he was back, glad he found her in the same spot. He extended the crystal glass with the white liquid decorated with raspberries. “Is this your drink, my lady?”

“It looks like it, but I’m not quite sure.” She took it from him and made a big show of taking a drink. “Why, yes, it is, thank you, kind sir. How can I repay you?”

He leaned over her, he was a few inches taller, and whispered in her ear, “Dance with me?”.

“Gladly.” She practically inhaled the rest of her cocktail and set the glass aside. “Does the dance end with you whisking me off to an underground lair?”

Anakin imitated her, drinking his cocktail in minutes, before taking her hand and starting to lead her to the dancefloor. “Maybe not underground, but who knows? The night is still young, Angel,” he smirked as they became surrounded by people dancing happily to the DJ’s mixing.

“You’re cheeky,” she observed as they began to move to the new, slower song that was playing. “I like cheeky.”

“I am being unusually bold tonight. Liquid courage,” he confessed with a smile. “If you had met me in some more sober situation, I would probably stumble over my words before I showed just how cheeky I can be.”

“See, every other guy has taken that liquid courage as an invitation to get handsy. And I like that you’re not doing that.” Her shoe caught on her dress and she stumbled for a moment. “God, I should have gotten this hemmed!”

“Just because I’m half drunk doesn’t mean I lost my manners,” Anakin snorted and supported her as she stumbled. “It looks beautiful on you, maybe if you just pull it up and hold it in your hand?” He suggested, but he was bad with women’s fashion, so he had no clue if his suggestion had any coherency.

“Oh, we’re a fan of the Disney movie aesthetic, huh?” she laughed, picking up the edge of the skirt like he’d suggested.

Anakin hoped his blush would be partially hidden by the mask and the lights of the dancefloor. “I have a younger sister,” he said as an explanation. “I’ve watched my fair share of Disney movies. I hope you won’t be like Cinderella and leave me at midnight.”

“Don’t worry, I was always more of a Belle,” she laughed.

“Does that make me the Beast of the story?” He raised his eyebrows.

“You _are_ dressed like a disfigured opera composer who lives under a theatre,” she pointed out, spinning inward to press her body against his. The scent of a perfume that smelled like vanilla and citrus wafted off her skin “But I don’t think being the Beast is a bad thing. He has a lot more personality than whats-his-name from Cinderella.”

“Then I am glad I did not come as Prince Charming as originally planned,” Anakin laughed.

“Thank goodness for that.” ‘Angel’ spun away from him and under his arm before letting her hands settle on his shoulder again. “But there is… something to that, right? Do you feel at all funny right now? Besides being drunk, I mean.”

Azure eyes looked down at her as his mouth went dry and not because of the alcohol he consumed. “Do you mean the electrical current that goes through me everytime we touch?”

“Exactly like that.” She went up on tiptoe so that their faces were mere inches apart. “That little warmth spreading in my chest.”

“And making me want to kiss you even though I’ve met you an hour ago,” he breathed, their mouths inches away.

“And giving me the feeling that I want to do a lot more than kiss you.” She dropped the edge of her skirt and ran her hands up into his hair. “This so isn’t me…”

“Likewise…” he whispered as he brushed his lips against hers. She pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss into something a lot more desperate and charged, her tongue slipping out to brush against his teeth with a muffled little moan. His hands came down to her waist as he held her tight.

“Oh, my God…”

“Indeed,” he breathed as he suddenly wanted more, much more. Her taste was intoxicating and he was addicted, like she was some kind of powerful drug. “I have a room,” he said. “Do...do you want to go upstairs?” Anakin questioned hoping she didn’t deny him, the kiss had just left him begging for more of her and he felt this desperate need to have her.

It was a sensation like no other. Out of this world. Was this falling in love at first sight?

_No, no, I’m too drunk for that... aren’t I?_

“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes, I do.”

His eyes widened. She’d actually accepted. “Thank God,” he muttered relieved and grabbed her hand, guiding them through the crowd and out towards the hallway. He stopped for a moment, trying to seek his sense of orientation and he knew the receptionist was giving them both a weird look. Anakin made way towards the elevators, tugging her along.

“We probably look so weird,” she giggled, trying to reach around and unhook the angel wings from the back of her dress. “Ooh, I hate these things, they’re so big and heavy!”

“I’m sure they’ll be talking about the Phantom of the Opera and the Angel that ran away from the Halloween party,” he snorted as he pushed the button to call the elevator. “I’ll take them off in my room,” his eyes were charged with the promise of what was to come.

“Along with other things, I hope.”

His eyes darkened and the elevator doors opened in front of them. Anakin wasted no time in getting them inside and pushing the number of his floor, he let the doors close before he had her pressed against the back wall of the elevator. This was so not him. He didn’t have any trouble with women, but he was never this bold or forward with a woman he _just_ met. But the pull was undeniable and his drunk self was basically saying ‘ _wing it’._ Before he opened his mouth to say something that not even their drunken stupor could forgive, he occupied himself with kissing her, exploring her mouth, taking in her taste and actually getting a little handsy. She was petite and by the look of her heels, if she took them off, she would be a head shorter than he was and he found that absolutely adorable.

She giggled, hopping up on the elevator railing and kicking off the strappy gold heels she was wearing. “So, what should I be calling you?”

“I don’t know, whatever you want! I’ll be calling you Angel for the rest of my life,” he mumbled against the skin of her neck as he nipped on the sensitive spots, leaving a few red marks.

“Ooh!” she squealed, wrapping her feet around his legs as she licked at his ear. “Ambitious too. You are _very_ sexy right now. Like, sooo sexy, you totally could look like the Phantom of the Opera under that mask, and it wouldn’t matter.” The elevator doors gave the loud _ding_ as they opened and a few old ladies cleared their throats at the sight of the costumed couple.

Anakin chuckled and hid his face in the crook of her neck. “I don’t look like the Phantom of the Opera and if you want to check for yourself, just take the mask off,” he challenged near her ear as the old ladies scoffed at their ‘lack of disrespect’ and totally ‘inappropriate behavior’.

“Wait, my shoes!” She disentangled herself from him for a moment to pick them up before nearly tripping out of the elevator. “This _is_ your floor, right?”

“Yep!” He popped the ‘p’ in the end. “Pretty sure it is,” he frowned before searching his pants for his keycard that had the floor and number of the room. “Yes, right floor. Come on, this way,” he took her hand and tugged her to the right, as he began to jog. Why did his room have to be at the end of the hall?

Angel squealed, stumbling after him as she continued laughing. “I’m never wearing a dress this big again,” she said emphatically. “Not even if I get married. Nope.” She licked her lips, drawing attention to the little beauty mark just off the side of her nose. “You gotta get me out of this thing.”

“In a minute, I can’t exactly rip the piece off of you in the middle of the hallway,” he smirked, before swiping his card on the lock. It beeped with the access and he threw the door opened, pulling her towards him. Anakin miscalculated his step and as Angel came barreling towards him, he fell backward, landing on his back on the floor. He let out a groan before starting to laugh. “Aren’t I graceful?” He asked rhetorically.

“Thank God we didn’t do that in the middle of the dance floor,” she agreed, stifling laughter of her own as she lay on top of him. “Did you want to start here, or should we see about the bed?”

“And I probably should close the door too,” Anakin chuckled as he shifted, the closeness making all his blood run south. “Let me up, Angel, and I’ll see about getting rid of your wings and floating dress.”

“Oh, alright,” she pouted, rolling off him as her skirts puffed up around her and made it look like she was sitting in a cloud. “Better?”

Anakin bit his lower lip and nodded before jumping to his feet and closing the door, not before he left the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the handle outside. Turning around to her, he offered her his hands. “Last chance to back away,” he raised his eyebrows, trying to make sure that in his drunk state he didn’t take advantage of _her_ drunk state.

“Not scared, are you?” she challenged playfully, taking his hands and pulling herself up. “I wanna see where this goes.”

His reply was in the form of a searing kiss as he pushed her against the nearest wall, ravaging her mouth as his hands came around her back to undo the clasp that held her wings up. The heavy prop fell to the ground and it took a lamp with it. The shattering glass didn’t even bother him, he was so drunk with her taste.

“Fuck, yes,” she moaned, stepping back towards the bed as her thumb hooked under his Phantom mask and lifted it away. “Oh, _hello.”_ Beneath her own mask, her milk chocolate eyes grew darker with desire. “You weren’t kidding.”

Anakin’s smile was cocky. “Did I pass the attractive test?” He chuckled and tugs at the zipper of her dress, watching with satisfaction as it came loose around her body.

“With flying colors.” She undid the ribbon hidden in her curls and revealed her own face with a little smile. “What about me?”

His eyes widened as his gloved hands came up to cradle her face with gentle care. “You’re perfect,” he whispered, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. “You really must be heaven sent.” She blushed scarlet. He chuckled and pushed the bodice of her dress down. “You’re _absolutely_ perfect,” he repeated his words, brushing his lips against hers as he removed his white gloves and then placed his warm hand on the middle of her back, pulling her forward, flush against him.

“And _you’re_ wearing too many clothes,” she said, undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt. “C’mon, it’s only fair.”

He undid the small clasp that held the cape on his shoulder and the material fell to the ground. Hastily, he removed the jacket, discarding it without care to the side and then undid his belt. Anakin realized he hasn’t touched her for far too long (for him) and leaned down to kiss her. “Come on, help me out,” he coached with a smirk.

“Do you have to return this?” she asked, tilting her head coyly.

A small frown. “No. Why?”

She ripped the shirt open, the buttons scattering everywhere as she pressed her lips against his throat, her teeth scraping along his skin.

Anakin was pleasantly surprised at the savage way she destroyed his shirt and moaned as her lips left a few marks along his throat. His hands traveled south to give a good squeeze at her backside. He was enchanted with her everything. Her face, her eyes, her measurements, the damn Angel costume that did unspeakable things to him. Anakin groaned as he slipped his hand inside her panties and caressed her. “Oh my God,” he whispered.

“So I’ve been promoted,” she laughed, running her hands along his biceps before hopping up and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. “Angel to God. Nice.”

He turned around and threw her in the middle of the bed, watching her bounce slightly. “I can’t be the first man to find you a Goddess,” he mumbled, azure eyes scanning every inch of her body as he climbed above her, like a predator. “And to have the need to fuck you. Hard,” he added as he left open-mouthed kisses down her neck and valley of her breasts.

“Would it be hotter if you were?” she asked with a smirk, pulling out a pin hidden in her hair so that her curls tumbled out around her face in a rich brown halo.

He smirked against the skin of her stomach. “Am I?”

“If you want to be. You just have to give me the pounding of my life.”

Anakin raised his head and just hovered over her for a few minutes. “I bet I can make you have three orgasms. Tonight. Or more if you don’t pass out from exhaustion,” he said cockily.

“Big talk from a little boy.”

“Keep talking like that, and I’ll fuck your mouth too,” he stage-whispered.

“Bring it on.” He tore her panties off and discarded the material to the side. Anakin teased her first with his fingers, running his thumb across her clit in slow circles. Her eyes widened. “Ooh, you actually know what that’s for. That’s rare. More.”

“What kind of men were you sleeping with before?” He asked rhetorically, as he pushed one finger inside of her, before adding another and he started to pump them in and out of her at a good pace.

“A lot of AEPi guys and Ivy Leaguers,” she said with a shrug that turned into a whimper. “Oh, fuck, you’re good.”

“After me, you won’t want anything other than MIT prodigies,” he mumbled, leaning down and sucking at her pulse point as he increased speed.

“And you’re not going to want anything but Harvard o — oh, holy crap!” she shrieked as she climaxed over his fingers. “How did you do that so fast?”

He didn’t reply, just pecked her lips. “One.” Removing his fingers, he brought them to his lips before sucking them. “I promised you two more, didn’t I?” He grinned before moving down, until his head was between her legs and he licked a broad stripe across her sex. She whimpered, her hips wriggling beneath him though not so much that it deterred him from his current task.

“ _Fuck,_ ” she moaned, dragging her nails over his back. “You’re unbelievable, I think I might love you.”

Anakin chuckled against her folds as he continued his delicious assault against her clit, flicking the little bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue, before pushing it inside of her, moaning at her taste. He alternated between sucking her clit and pushing his tongue inside of her. His hands came up to fondle her breasts, tweaking her hardened nipples mercilessly.

She moaned again, clenching her muscles in clear anticipation of the impending orgasm. “Kiss me,” she whispered.

He raised his head and came up to lightly brush her lips with his own. “You want more?” He said, teasingly.

“I want the main event,” she answered huskily, reaching down to the waistband of his pants. “Let’s get these out of the way, shall we?”

Anakin grabbed her wrist. “Don’t you want to come first? I know you’re very, _very_ close.”

“I can hold it. I want you inside me.”

“I don't want you to hold it. I promised you three,” he said busily and pecked her lips. “Let me finish what I started,” he smirked and started to lean down, trailing hot, wet kisses down her body.

“Fuck me!” she whined, kicking and wriggling as she tried to hold in the orgasm. “ _Then_ I’ll come.”

“In a minute,” he chuckled against her impatience. “Don’t be so spoiled,” he mumbled against the skin of her inner thigh before going lower and sucking harshly on her clit, lapping at her like there was no tomorrow.

“Don’t be so—” Whatever she had been about to say turned into a garbled shriek as she climaxed again. “ _Fuck.”_

Anakin came up, a devilish smirk in his lips. “Two,” he said cockily and pecked her lips. He undid his belt, throwing it to the side and moved to stand so he could remove his shoes, pants, and boxers, and his erection sprung free. Angel watched him hungrily, licking her lips as her eyes moved over him.

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to take that,” she remarked. “I hope so.”

He chuckled as he climbed into the bed again, finding a comfortable position nestled between her legs. He kissed her lazily for a few long moments. “I’ll fit,” he whispered and teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. “Nice and easy or do you want me to just fuck you hard?” He smirked down at her.

“Fuck me like it the only chance you’ll ever get,” she growled, locking him in between her legs. “Like your life depends on it.”

He bit her lower lip and sucked. “Since you asked so nicely,” he grunted and sheathed himself inside of her in a swift thrust. Anakin groaned, dropping his head to her chest. “ _Fuck._ You are the tightest little thing.”

“Does this help?” She wriggled back and forth, somehow taking him in deeper.  Though the copious amounts of slick from her two previous orgasms helped considerably. “Oh, God, _yes,_ all the way…”

Anakin moaned as he slipped deeper into her. He thought it wasn’t possible, that he really _wouldn’t_ fit. He adjusted his position, supporting his weight on his arms, on either side of her head. He pulled back until just the end of his tip was inside of her, then slammed back inside of her. He repeated the movement, increasing the pace as he did so. Soon, he was thrusting wildly into her, the only sound in the room coming from their breathless moans and the slap of skin against skin.

“Last one together,” she gasped as they rocked back and forth. “Come on, come on, come on— Three, two, one…” There was a tidal wave of sound as the two of them somehow managed to climax simultaneously before collapsing in a tangle of sweaty limbs on the bed. “Holy shit,” she panted. “That was amazing.”

He could only nod, he was spent. It was the most intense sex he had and the crazy chemistry he had with this woman was unreal. Anakin kissed her shoulder and rolled off of her before he smothered her. “It was...unbelievable,” he whispered, staring at the ceiling and trying to regain control of his breathing. He turned his head to the side, his gaze still hooded by lust. “You’re incredible,” he reached up with one hand to brush his thumb across her cheek.

“So are you.” She smiled softly, catching his hand and bringing it slowly down her body as the smile became a smirk. “Want to go again?”

“Oh, absolutely!” He didn’t even hesitate, rolling on top of her again and getting lost in _her_ _._

* * *

Next morning, Anakin woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned as he covered his face with a pillow. He knew he shouldn’t have drunk so much, what was he thinking? After a minute or two, it dawned on him that he hadn’t come up to his bedroom alone. He remembers the Angel, with the beautiful wings and the stunning chocolate eyes. He will never forget the mindblowing sex they had throughout the night until they both passed out.

Raising his head from the pillow, he looked around but there were no signs of her anywhere.

“Angel?” He called out, his voice cracking due to his dry mouth and throat. He cleared it and sat in bed. “Angel?” Anakin insisted again and, with a sheet around his waist, he set out to scan the hotel room in search of her.

Nowhere. She wasn’t in the bathroom or the small adjacent living room. Anakin frowned because he couldn’t have dreamt last night, could he? He’d had huge hangovers in the past, but none had lead to illusions or fabrications of his imagination.

He spotted the broken lamp on the floor and a few white feathers. Anakin bent down to grab the feather and frowned. “She was real,” he muttered to himself.

The big question was: who was that woman? Why did she leave? From the foggy memories he had, they had the best of times. He had no name, no phone number, no clue of who she really was. All he knew was that she was the most beautiful woman on Earth and was dressed like an Angel in a masquerade ball with over 300 hundred guests.

Looking down at the feather, Anakin faced a dilemma. Would he embark on a journey to find her or save the previous night’s memories and keep it like that, just memories?

His phone went off, playing Obi-Wan’s text alert. The words _**YOU ARE SO LATE**_ flashed across the screen. Right. Work. Reality. Angel would have to wait. But he  _was_ going to find her again.


	2. Dinner

Padmé stared at the white plastic sticks in her hands and swallowed. Part of her wanted to deny the fact of the evidence, but she knew that was counterproductive.

“Everything okay, Padmé?” Teckla knocked on the bathroom door. “You’ve been in there for a while.”

“Yeah, yeah, just a minute.” Padmé shoved the sticks back in the biggest of the cardboard boxes, and stuck it in the bathroom cupboard behind a stack of towels. “Sorry,” she said as she stepped out of the bathroom to let her roommate in. “Thanks.”

“No problem, it’s just that you have that meeting with Breha, and then dinner with Shmi Skywalker-Lars and her son. I didn’t want you to run late.”

“Right, right. I’m sorry, I’ve been super scattered lately.” Padmé grabbed the nearest one of her purses and coats and shoved her feet into the first pair of heels by the door.

“You’re going to get blisters if you walk in those,” her friend warned.

“I’ll take a cab.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Don’t worry about me.”

“You’re running the biggest international charity for children’s education _ever_ , I always worry about you. I worry that you’re going to go into a country in the Middle East to meet with Malala and someone will try to blow both of you up. Or—”

“Teckla, do you _hear_ yourself?”

“You’re my friend, and I care about you. Sue me.”

“Never. Bye!” Padmé called over her shoulder as she closed the door and headed out of the building to hail down a taxi. By some miracle, she actually managed to get one and gave him the address to the Coruscant Children's Aid Fund just before her phone rang. “Hey, Breha, I’m on my way.”

“Don’t worry, I can fill the time thinking up more questions for you to ask Mrs. Lars and her son. I’m sorry I can’t be there with you guys tonight.”

“You and Bail are more important,” Padmé said reassuringly. “I can handle it. I’ll see you when I get to headquarters.”

“Thank you so much. You really are a wonderful friend.”

“So are you. Okay, bye!” Padmé hung up and took a few moments to breathe. She couldn’t tell Breha about this. It would feel too much like rubbing it in her friend’s face, considering how much trouble she and Bail were having. And Teckla would immediately start freaking out. Which wasn’t unwarranted.

Sighing, Padmé scrolled through the photos on her phone, including the one she had clumsily photoshopped to include one of the guys playing the Phantom on Broadway to be standing next to her in her pre-masquerade selfie.

She should have left a note that day. But maybe it was for the best that she hadn’t? Did she really want to be dating a guy like that? _A guy who gave me the best sex of my life._ She knew absolutely nothing about him. _Aside from the fact that he went to MIT, which means he has to be smart._ He hadn’t even given her his name. _But I didn’t give him mine either, that was part of the game._

It had just been fun. Meaningless one-night stand fun.

Except now it wasn’t meaningless anymore.

 

Anakin was daydreaming again. Family and friends were once again reunited for their weekly Monday hangout at Obi-Wan’s, and he was repeating the same story of the past couple of weeks. "I’m telling you guys. She was hot, great in bed and—"

" _A true angel,_ we **know _!_ ** "  Everyone chorused, their voices clearly indicating just how sick and tired they were of hearing the same thing.

“Dude, you were _drunk_. Are you sure you're remembering this chick right?" Rex asked in between bites of a sandwich.

"I was not _that_ drunk. She was a full ten. Nevermind that. She was off the charts."

"Anakin, will you  _shut up_ about this Angel persona and go date someone else already? You’re in the territory of being medically diagnosed with an obsession," Obi-Wan scolded.

"I want to date her. You don't understand. I didn't even felt this way with Amee," Anakin was  _this_ close to stomping his foot like a spoiled little girl, but no one understood him and everyone called him crazy for wanting to find the Angel.

"I guarantee if you have another drunken hookup, you'll forget about this girl.” Rex quipped, mouth full of pizza. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"I will never forget about her. You...you weren't there. There was real chemistry. Sparks! I think I fell in love with her. You know, love at first sight."

"Anakin, there's no such thing," Obi-Wan stated with a scowl.

"Oh, come on, Obi-Wan, don't be a downer!" Ahsoka said, bouncing two-year-old Korkie on her knee. “I think it’s adorable.”

"I just need to find her. There has to be a way," Anakin muttered to himself.

"Too bad she didn't leave you a glass slipper," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"How did Satine ever married you, I will never know."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "We actually knew each other for years first!"

"And you didn't fell in love with me at first sight?" quipped Satine from her home office, popping her head around the door frame.

"You know I didn't, and you didn't either," Obi-Wan retorted. "That's why we work."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin, I'm sure you'll find her," Satine replied, throwing a soft smile in Anakin’s direction.

The blonde engineer grinned. "I like your wife more."

"My wife has been around your sister too much.”

"Obi-Wan, it's like you don't want me to be happy and have a family. I thought I would never find a girl that I would actually settle down with after Amee."

"You met this woman once!" Obi-Wan retorted.

Anakin grunted. "You are not going to be the best man if we ever marry, with _that_ attitude!"

"At least it's an 'if' now, rather than a 'when.'"

"You are not going to be the best man _when_ we get married, not with that attitude!"

"Oooh, Obi-Wan's in trouble!" Ahsoka giggled as she moved her phone out of Korkie’s reach. “Not a toy, kiddo.”

"Have faith in me, Obi-Wan and trust me when I say this is going to be the mother of my children."

"You're insane, and if by some miracle, you see this girl again and she actually agrees to marry you, I'll pay for the entire wedding, because that's how unlikely I think it is."

"You put that in writing, Obi-Wan." Anakin challenged with a cocky grin. “Because I will find her, believe me.”

"Ben, you remember our wedding bill, do you really want to do that?" Satine asked, summoned into the living room by that uncanny ability she had to sense when her son was about to start fussing. Ahsoka passed the toddler over gratefully and went back to whatever it was she was doing with her phone.

"It's not going to happen, Satine!"

"Obi-Wan, I will hold you to your word and trust me, I'm having a big wedding. Huge."

"I got all of this on video!" Ahsoka chirped. "Rex, do you think I should put the dog filter on it?"

“Nah, definitely the bunny one, babe.”

“Oh, _perfect._ ”

Anakin shook his head until his phone buzzed. “It’s my Mom, I have to meet her,” he stood. “I’m helping her with her new charity program and we have a meeting with the foundation’s president today. Of course, my Mom wants to go over my _powerpoint_ presentation to see if I’m not getting too technical,” he rolled his eyes.

“You do have a tendency to go into technobabble,” Ahsoka pointed out. “Didn’t you used to literally talk to your toy robots?”

“I was nine,” he stated in self-defense as he grabbed his suit jacket and laptop case. “Now excuse me, I have to go and take the latest technology to underfunded schools and make little kids happy.”

“Yeah, you’re a saint,” Rex snorted. “That’s why you made the beast with two backs with an angel.”

“Babe, don’t talk that way about the mother of my future nieces and nephews!” Ahsoka scolded, though she was clearly suppressing a snort.

“I’m leaving,” Anakin groaned and quickly abandoned the group, slamming the door on his way out. He loved his friends, they were all family. But it was demoralizing to see that they didn’t support him in his little quest. It had been weeks since the masquerade and he had hit dead ends all around. No one knew who the Angel was. It was driving him insane and his Mother had been worried because he was lacking his usual focus.

Anakin knew he had to leave Angel behind and focus on the charity meeting later. He needed to make a good impression if he wanted to do the greater good. If he wanted to bring the twenty-first century into some schools, this charity was it. Besides, he could never let his Mother down.

* * *

“I am so sorry I’m late, traffic was a total nightmare,” Padmé apologized hurriedly as she rushed inside the restaurant.

“It’s perfectly alright, dear, we understand.” Shmi Skywalker-Lars hugged her, offering a warm smile as they pulled away. “But I have to ask, are you feeling at all unwell? You look a bit pale, we can reschedule—”

“No, no, I’m totally fine. Besides, Breha spent her entire lunch break making a list as long as a city block, I can’t let that work go to waste.”

Shmi laughed. “No, I suppose not. Anakin, this is Padmé Naberrie, the CEO of the Coruscant Children's Aid Fund. Padmé, this is my son, Anakin Skywalker.”

“Hi, nice to meet…” Padmé stopped halfway through extending her hand to shake when she saw Anakin Skywalker’s face.

Anakin had been rooted to the spot, behind his Mother, as he watched the foundation President walk in. He had a speech prepared, polite, funny and charming. His Mom had told him to leave the _technobabble_ in his workshop, but he lost all rational thought once he processed who it was. His mouth had opened in shock and his eyes widened. He’d spent weeks searching for her, only for her to come to him by chance of faith.

“Ani?” Shmi turned to her son, a concerned look on her face.

“It’s you,” he blurted out to his Mother’s surprise.

“I’m sorry, have you two met before?” Shmi asked in confusion, looking from Padmé to her son.

“We were both at the masquerade benefit on Halloween,” Padmé answered quietly, avoiding Anakin’s gaze. “We had a dance together.”

“A pretty long dance,” Anakin added, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Oh,” Shmi suddenly stood straighter. Realization dawned on her face. “You’re the Angel.”

Padmé’s entire face turned a bright red that clashed terribly with the pink blouse she was wearing. He’d told his mother about her. “Guilty as charged. But I think we still have a business dinner to get to?”

“If my son is able to get his bearings together,” Shmi shot her son a look that clearly said that he should pull himself together and not ruin this for them.

“Of course,” Anakin shook his head. “Duty first,” he chuckled and glanced at _Padmé_ and smiled. He couldn’t wait until they were done with dinner so he could finally speak with her. Decently and sober. “What should we drink?” The blush immediately drained out of Padmé’s face, she looked terrified.

“Water.” His Mother stated dryly, sitting down on her seat and giving Anakin a pointed look.

“Right.” Anakin cleared his throat, an embarrassed smile on his face as he signaled the waiter over. His Mother had been unforgiving since he had been completely hangover in the meeting right after the Masquerade.

“So this is what you do with that MIT degree you mentioned,” Padmé mumbled as she took a vested interest in her menu. “Create affordable educational tech.”

“It’s one of my big investments,” Anakin stated. “My Mom always taught me to give something back to the community. Besides leading a team that develops new technology that will improve our lifestyle in the future, I help my Mom by finding donors for her charities and I develope a few things here and there for her organizations.”

“That’s admirable.” Why was this so awkward? Was it because they _weren’t_ drunk?

“I need to use the powder room,” Shmi told them, pushing back her chair and standing. “I’ll be back in a moment, behave yourselves.”

“Of course,” Padmé mumbled.

Anakin waited until his Mother was out of earshot and then he dragged his chair near Padmé’s. It wasn’t just the alcohol that made the pull to each other strong. It was naturally there. He was drawn to her presence and she was even more beautiful than he remembered. “I’ve looked for you _everywhere!_ You disappeared! You didn’t leave a note!”

“I had to get to work,” she replied defensively. “And I thought it was a one-time thing. I certainly wasn’t expecting that we’d see each other again, or that I would be…” She suddenly clenched her mouth shut and raised the menu between them like a wall.

He recognized the distance and realized that she was pulling away, which made him hesitate. Oh, he was going to be profoundly humiliated if he had to tell Obi-Wan he was right and that for the past few weeks he had lived in a fairytale book. “Right, I get that. I mean, why would you think otherwise?” He nodded and was quick to establish a reasonable distance between them. He was an idiot. She probably had a boyfriend and he was a one night fling that happened because of alcohol. Obviously, Padmé wanted nothing other than to forget it. “Sorry,” he frowned and picked his own menu, even if he was no longer hungry.

“Well, it’s on me too. I should have been more careful, but you know, I just had so much going on at work, I completely forgot,” Padmé rambled. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“You should have been more careful?” He repeated the question, his fears setting in. “If you’re worried I might tell your boyfriend we slept together, I won’t. I don’t kiss and tell.”

She set down her menu, staring at him with a furrowed brow. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Then what are you talking about?” Anakin folded his menu and just gave her an intense look, sensing he was missing something.

She dropped her face into her hands for a moment, groaning until she pulled them away. “I’m talking about the fact that I’m pregnant.”

At that moment, Shmi arrived at the table and the tension was palpable. Anakin did not comment, instead he just stared intensely at Padmé, his brain unable to properly function.

“Children are always a blessing,” Shmi cleared her throat and sat back down. “We should order. This business dinner won’t start itself.”

“Right.” Padmé looked away from Anakin as Shmi signaled their waiter. The discomfort was palpable, the timing couldn’t have been worse. After they ordered, Shmi and Padmé took over the conversation, engaging in a back and forth of questions that let Anakin think for himself for a while. He only spoke when his Mom asked him for the presentation. He picked a tablet and handed it to Padmé, so she could observe his ideas in theory. He was very robotic. Stating the facts and being very clear in his language.

“Impressive,” Padmé remarked, scrolling through the presentation. “And this is all solar powered?”

“It is,” Anakin replied. “It’s the latest technology that we’re developing at the company and besides saving up in the electrical bill, it’s a new and sustainable way to use renewable energy.”

“Anakin has always been an advocate for renewable energy and saving the planet,” Shmi commented. “Did he tell you about his studies at MIT?”

“Mom…”

“He has a degree in Civil and Environmental  Engineering and a PhD in Electrical Engineering and Computer Science. Ani has always been an overachiever and for a few long years his life was dedicated to his studies.” Shmi’s voice dripped with pride and Anakin blushed a light pink.

“Mrs. Lars, you would fit right in with the mothers at my family synagogue.”

“I wasn’t aware you were Jewish, Padmé.”

“Well, it’s not something I always advertise. But it’s a pretty important part of my life. Drives my staff crazy that I won’t accept calls from Friday night through Saturday night.”

“Why is that?” Anakin questioned before his Mom shot him a look. He shrunk back. “I just...I don’t know the religion, I’m just curious. I don’t mean to offend.”

“Ask Anakin about Engineering, he’ll give you a lecture. Ask him about common sense and he’s as dumb as a rock.”

“Thank you, _Mother_ ,” Anakin said dryly.

“Sabbath starts at sunset on Friday,” Padmé explained. “I take it very seriously. But that MIT stuff all sounds really impressive. Makes me feel bad about all the Harvard parties I went to where we made fun of you guys.”

“Don’t worry, we made fun of you guys too,” Anakin smirked. “Just because I studied like hell, it did not meant I didn’t go to my fair share of parties.”

Shmi swatted his arm and kept her attention on Padmé. “Remind me, what was your major at Harvard?”

“We call them concentrations,” Padmé corrected. “My undergrad was in Psychology, Anthropology and Education. My PhD is in Education.”

“You have a doctorate.” Shmi raised an eyebrow.

“My sister is constant in her insistence that her MD counts more. But every other mother at our temple envies my mother for having raised _two_ doctors.”

“It will be wonderful to meet her one day. Talk about our overachieving children.” Shmi said lighthearted. The waiter came by and set the bill on the table. Shmi reached for it and handed it over to Anakin. “Dinner is on him.” He frowned but said nothing, accepting it. “He will also take you home,” Shmi added and checked her phone. “Cliegg is waiting for me outside. Padmé, it was a tremendous pleasure to meet with you. I hope our dinner was insightful and we hear back from you soon.”

“I can get a cab, I’d hate to be a burden on Anakin,” Padmé stammered awkwardly as she pulled on her coat.

“Nonsense. You’ve been our guest all night, seeing you home safely is no trouble, right, Ani?”

“Not at all, no,” Anakin confirmed and stood as well. “Let me just pay for our dinner,” he kissed his Mother’s cheek. Padmé kept avoiding his gaze as she shouldered her purse, chewing at her lip in a very different way than she had at Halloween.

“You’ll be safe with him,” Shmi placed a hand on her arm and squeezed gently. “It was a pleasure, Padmé, I hope to see you more often,” her smile was secretive. “Goodnight.” She turned and exited the restaurant, her husband already waiting for her.

“You don’t have to,” Padmé told Anakin again. “My apartment isn’t that far from here and obviously I’m not drinking. I can walk. It’s okay. Really. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You’re not bothering me,” Anakin reassured her. “I promise. Do you want to go home or will you allow me to take you somewhere? Because, I just paid for some overly expensive gourmet food and I’m still hungry.”

“You just paid for dinner, you should let me treat if we’re going to get dessert,” she countered.

“I’m old school. The man always pays. I have to insist on this, Padmé, it’s the way I was raised.”

“Is that all you’re old school about?” Padmé asked as they stepped out into the street. “Because a _lot_ happened on Halloween that definitely breaks standard ‘old school’ rules. I should know, I went to the textbook example of old school.”

“I’m old school when I have to be, it doesn’t mean I’m a complete saint,” Anakin chuckled. “Do you want to walk or…” he looked down at her feet. “Maybe we should take my car, you’ll kill yourself in those death traps.” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“These are Christian Louboutins!” she protested, crossing her arms.

“My shirt was Hugo Boss and you ripped it open.” He countered with a smirk.

“You said I could.”

“It was the fastest way to get out of it. I’m taking the car, otherwise, I’ll have to carry you after a few meters,” he teased. “I just know this cute little bakery that has the best desserts. It’s heaven if you’re a sweet tooth.” _Or are eating for two._

“Alright, fine.” She gave an adorable little huff. “But we really do have to… talk about what happened.”

“In due time,” he replied and signaled the valley. A few moments later, a sleek blue Audi parked in front of them and the valet left with bright eyes.

“Your car is spectacular!” He marveled as he handed Anakin the keys.

“I know, I modified it myself.” He replied smugly and opened the passenger’s door for Padmé. “Angel?”

“Is that legal?” she asked, slowly sliding into the seat. “I mean, you’ve paid the car off entirely, right? You own it? Because otherwise, I’m pretty sure the company would sue you like crazy.”

As Anakin went over to enter the car, he chuckled. Closing the door, he put the seatbelt on. “I’ve paid the car off entirely. I tweak it later. It’s a thing I have. Since I was a child, I’ve liked tinkering with things. My Mom got really worried when I spoke with a robot I built when I was nine. She made me socialize after that,” he made a face. “A lot. Said I needed friends.”

“What about your dad?” Padmé asked. “Was he encouraging you to keep up the robot stuff?”

“My dad...always supported me. He passed away when I was six. He was a cop and was killed on duty,” Anakin explained shortly. “They had just adopted Ahsoka, it was a really hard blow on all of us.” He found himself telling the story further, something he didn’t do with just everyone. “Five years later, my Mother found Cliegg. He made her happy and became a surrogate father to me in some ways. She’s happy. It’s all I care about.”

“I’m sorry.” Padmé said quietly, picking at her nail beds awkwardly. “I don’t mean to keep sticking my foot in my mouth like this. It was so much easier when we were drunk.”

“Things usually are. But I prefer our sober conversation. At least I won’t doubt myself. For a while, I wondered if you were real,” he admitted with a small chuckle.

“Would you like me to pinch you?” she teased.

“I would have liked for you not to disappear on me the following morning.”

“I told you, I was running late for work, I panicked!”

Anakin hummed. “Weren’t you even a bit curious to know who I was? Or to at least get my name?”

“I wasn’t thinking about anything else but my _I am so late_ adrenaline. Which is also why I missed taking the morning after pill. Which is how we got here.” Padmé rummaged in her purse for her phone, sending a quick text. “I’m letting my roommate know I’m going to be late getting home.”

“It was just depressing. All I found were leftover feathers from your wings,” Anakin replied and oddly enough, he hadn’t mentioned the fact she was pregnant yet.

“I’m sorry, okay? If it helps at all… I’ve thought about you a lot since then.”

He didn’t know why, but telling her he has done everything he could to find her, would probably sound creepy, so he restrained himself from oversharing. “I thought about you too.” There. It was innocent enough. Since the small bakery was close by the restaurant they’d been in, he was already parking as they stopped speaking. “Here we are.” Leaving the car, he jogged to the other side to open her door.

“Thanks.” She stepped out, shivering slightly as a sharp blast of cold air bombarded them.

“Oh, here.” He removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders leaving him in a simple and tight black shirt. “Better?”

“Well, yes, but aren’t you cold now?” she asked worriedly, even as her eyes flicked across the shirt appraisingly.

“No, I’m fine. My metabolism keeps me warm,” he chuckled. “Let’s go inside, I don’t want you to freeze.”

“Fair enough.” Padmé pushed open the door to the bakery and let out a sigh that was almost orgasmic as the heating hit them. “Oh, that’s nice.”

“They make the best cakes here.” Anakin said as he followed her. A nice old lady behind the counter smiled at them.

“Ah, Ani! Are you here for the usual dessert, dear?” Then she spotted Padmé. “You’ve brought quite the beauty. Sit wherever you want, dears, I’ll be right with you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Banai.”

“So tell me, where did the ‘Ani’ thing come from?” Padmé teased as she spotted a small corner booth. “Over there.”

“It’s a nickname. A childhood one. Only my Mom and Mrs. Andrews - that knows me since I was in diapers - use it. I don’t allow many people to call me that,” he sat in front of her. “I am going to recommend you a slice of Mrs. Banai’s _Ferrero_ cake. It’s an European recipe.”

“Since you’re a regular, I’ll trust your judgement.” Padmé slowly removed her two coats, revealing that a button on her blouse had come undone, revealing the smallest hint of a lacy purple bra.

Anakin bit his lower lip and start to play with a plastic menu. “Purple looks good on you,” he commented lightly.

“I’m not— Oh, crap!” Padmé turned bright pink as she did up the wayward button. “Sorry.”

He gave her an intense look. “I saw a lot more than your _lingerie_ at Halloween.”

Whatever comment Padmé had for him, it was interrupted by Mrs. Banai arriving at their table. “Ani! So good to see you.”

“You too, Mrs. Banai. How’s Kitster?” Anakin turned to the elderly lady with a smile.

“Still making my hair grow grey,” she gently touched her hair with a fond smile, her dark brown eyes twinkling mischievously. “What are you two sweethearts getting?”

“Two pieces of your traditional _Ferrero_ cake, please.” Anakin asked. “Oh, Padmé, do you want a milkshake?”

“I’d rather have some tea, please. Preferably chamomile.” Padmé lowered her eyes modestly, as if she didn’t want to address the ‘sweethearts’ comment.

“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake.” Anakin added.

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” she winked at Anakin and turned on her heel, leaving them both alone again.

“That’s the Mother of one of my best friends. She has fed my sweet tooth since I can remember.” He recalled fondly.

“She seems lovely.” Padmé ran a hand through her hair, then tented her fingers, looking at him. “Anakin, before we get into details, I just want you to know you aren’t under any pressure here. You don’t have to feel obligated to me somehow because of what happened on Halloween.”

Anakin licked his dry lips. “I’ll let that pass, since you don’t know me very well and obviously you would think I could want to skip on this whole thing, or run away. Padmé...you’re pregnant. With my child. This is not something that I’m going to ignore or walk away from. Yes, we barely know each other. Yes, we have a lot to talk about. But I’ve always wanted children and I’m in a time of my life that I feel good—”

“What if I don’t?” she interrupted. “What if I’m not at a point in my life when I feel ready for kids? Or what if I don’t want them altogether?”

“Then…” He was caught off guard at her blunt response, but it was something that had crossed his mind during his quiet time at dinner. “That is your decision. If you want…” he chose his words carefully. “I’ll pay for everything you will need during the pregnancy and take full custody of the baby when he’s born. Just know that I won’t allow you to terminate it.”

“You won’t _allow_ me?” she repeated. “See, that’s the kind of old-school I have a problem with.”

“Padmé, before we get political on this, I respect women and their rights. But that is my baby and I want _him._ Or her. I can’t imagine having to live for the rest of my life with that sort of decision.”

“Lucky for you then that I didn’t want to make that decision either,” she said, keeping her face scarily blank. “We’re on the same page, I just… wanted to see how you’d react. Like you said, I don’t know you very well.”

“You were expecting me to be relieved that you didn’t want the baby?” He blinked.

“Most guys in their twenties would have that reaction,” she pointed out.

“If it was two or three years back, I would have freaked out. Like I said, I’m happy with my life at the moment. I’ve accomplished most of my professional goals so far. I’ve been waiting to move forward with my personal life as well and while this is unexpected, it’s not necessarily bad.” Anakin explained.

“I agree.” She moved a little closer to him, her expression softening. “Besides, I think this kid could be the next step in human evolution, considering both of us have a certain level of standing as prodigies.”

Anakin leaned forward too, their faces were inches apart. “The next Einstein. With better looks, of course.” He chuckled.

“You’re doing it again,” she whispered.

“What?” He whispered back with a small smile.

“That warmth in my chest. The electrical current. You’re making me feel it again.”

“I could accuse you of the same charges.” Anakin said quietly, azure eyes intense, passionate. “It’s good to know I’m not the only one feeling it. That is not my imagination running wild.”

“Glad to know it wasn’t just the booze.”

“Excuse me, you two.” Mrs. Banai slid two plates, a tall glass with Anakin’s milkshake and a teacup in between them. “There you go. And it’s on the house tonight, Ani.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Banai.” Anakin smiled. After she left them alone, he pointed at the cake. “Taste it and tell me just how amazing it is.”

Padmé took one of the forks and sliced into the cake, slowly taking the first bite. “Oh, wow, that’s… wow.”

“Amazing.” He repeated and took a piece of his own slice to his mouth. “Not better than the sex we had, but it’s close.” Anakin winked at her.

“I think we have to re-do that for comparison, seeing as we were both plastered during the sex in question,” she retorted cheekily as she took another bite. “Maybe in that hot little car of yours?”

He lost his smile. “There is no sex in—my baby.”

Padmé snorted. “Save that line for when our kid is actually old enough to be sexually active.”

“If it’s a girl, it is a line I will repeat until I die of old age,” he pointed out. “But I’m being honest. No sex in my car. No sex, food, smoking or snacking. No feet on the dashboard. No feet on the seats.”

“What about a bunch of cans tied to the bumper?” she asked innocently.

“Nothing goes on my car. _Nothing._ ” Then he thought her question over. “Why would I tie a bunch of cans to my baby?” He genuinely looked confused.

Padmé just laughed, sipping her tea like a movie villain. “Think a little harder, oh, MIT prodigy.”

Anakin frowned, tilting his head. “Can I Google it?” He asked as he sipped on his milkshake. “I just...I never…” then he remembered the last wedding he attended. Owen and Beru’s. “That’s a wedding tradition.” He realized. “Is that your way of proposing to me, Ms. Naberrie?”

“If that’s something you want. I mean, it’s not as big a fuss in Judaism for me to be having a baby out of wedlock, but I don’t know if your _old school_ sensibilities say you’re supposed to make an honest woman out of me.”

“Here I was, holding back on the question because it usually makes women run in another direction when a guy they barely met proposes,” he joked, taking another sip of the milkshake.

“I think we’ve established that we’re not exactly normal. Besides, we’re both highly intelligent people, we’ve got good jobs, and we’re having a baby together. It kind of makes sense, doesn’t it? Or at least cohabitation, if you’d rather not do the marriage thing just yet.”

“Giving that you have a roommate,the logical decision would be that you would move in with me. I have the space. It’s a three bedroom apartment. One of the rooms is an office, but if we need, we can change it.”

“Do you own or rent?”

“Own. I like it better when things are mine.” His eyes darkened, just a bit.

“Then that’s another point in your favor. I’ve always rented, just in case I needed to move somewhere in a hurry,” she agreed. “I’d have to find someone to replace me so that Teckla isn’t completely on her own, but that shouldn’t be too hard. There’s always some young actress looking for a place to live.”

Anakin thought for a second. “My younger sister decided to crash in my guest bedroom because living with Mom is too last year. Maybe I can kick her out and have her move in your place,” he smirked.

“Ahsoka, right?”

Anakin nodded. “The one and only pain in my ass.”

“You should meet Sola, the two of you can complain about baby sisters from dusk til dawn.”

“It’s not complaining,” he chuckled. “It’s the adorable way we bicker. I stopped complaining about having a sibling after my father passed. Ahsoka had been adopted a few weeks before and suddenly...I was the man of the house and her big brother. It was at his funeral that it completely dawned on me that that clingy little monkey deserve the best big brother I could be.”

“So… that was a yes, right?”

“Yes, moving in together is the next logical step. How far along are you? You can’t be more than... three weeks, right?”

“Just about. According to the app I use to track my cycle, my period’s three days late.”

“Do you think...do you think that it might be a false positive?” He had seen it happen with Beru, who so desperately wanted kids. Unfortunately, they struggled and Anakin knew that they had had their fair share of false positives.

“If it is, then every single pregnancy test maker in America needs to step up their game, because I literally have a bathroom cupboard full of positives,” Padmé deadpanned. “I’m sure.”

“Besides my Mom, who ended up listening in, have you told anyone?”

“Not a soul.”

“You know if we tell people we are moving in and talking about marriage after a one night stand, they are going to call us insane, right?” Anakin asked. “Because I know my friends are, and my Mom is tapping her foot at the moment, waiting for me to call her and explain what exactly happened at our dinner.”

“We are currently two sober, consenting adults. We have the right to live our lives however we see fit, don’t we?”

“Absolutely and I agree with you one hundred percent. What I wanted to suggest, was doing things quietly. Just between us both. You move in. We go to an appointment. Isn’t the first trimester the “dangerous” one? Maybe we plan a small vacation and elope. A ceremony on a beach. We choose two people to be our witnesses, people that we absolutely trust not to be judgemental of how we decide to live our lives.”

“We could literally go out to Atlantic City for the weekend,” she pointed out.

“I know we’re eloping, but we don’t have to be tacky. I’m a romantic, just so you know.”

“My family has a beach house on Nantucket. Would that be more to your liking? It’d be freezing cold, but no one would see us.”

“Florida is warmer and I have an Aunt that has a house there and I can use it whenever I want.” Anakin sighed. “I don’t want anything to ruin this. I love my friends and my family, but they can be exhausting. They meddle. They don’t have boundaries and if Obi-Wan has to repeat his opinion to my face a hundred times he has the chance, then he will and I prefer to avoid it.”

“You do not know meddlesome and judgy until you’ve met Jewish grandmothers,” she laughed as she finished off her cake. “But I understand. I have some friends like that too.”

“We feel we’re doing the right thing, but they will only see us being impulsive and doing a mistake. It’s better to show up here, married with a plan and there’s nothing they can do. Well, they can _and will_ nag us a lot.” He made a face, thinking about Obi-Wan. His friend has been against this relationship before he even knew it was a relationship.

“Agreed. So, I’ll talk to Teckla about me moving out tonight, and you can tell your sister about the apartment opening.”

“Ahsoka will be fine with it. I actually think I can tell her the whole thing and she would be very supportive.”

“Then you also seem to have a witness ready.

“I can have two. Ahsoka has Rex on a tight leash, if she’s supportive, he’ll be supportive.” He smiled proudly. “Besides, Rex and I go way back and he’s totally laid back. The only fight we ever had was when he decided to date my baby sister. I beat the crap out of him and then we were fine”

“My friend Breha is married to a judge, if I can get them on board, he can probably help us with most of the paperwork stuff.”

“Awesome. Look at us, being all calm and collected. I believe other couples in our situation would be pulling their hair out by now.”

“I do have one other condition.”

He seemed suspicious. “That is…?”

“You have to let me bring you to a dinner with my family. I’ve met your mom, it’s only fair.”

“Oh. Of course. Unless you plan on telling your family about the pregnancy during dinner. Something tells me your Dad would probably kick my ass to the curb.”

“Honestly? They’d be more concerned about whether or not the kid will be Jewish. But we don’t have to tell anyone else until we’re both okay with it. Or I start to show, whichever comes first.”

“I would feel more comfortable telling everyone after the three month mark and we are wedded.”

“That would probably be for the best. Now, I have to ask…” She paused, playing with the button that had misbehaved earlier. “How are we going to end this night?”

His eyes flickered between the button and her eyes. “You’re a tease. We might end up having sex in Azure.”

“ _Azure_ ?” she repeated, bursting out laughing. “You call your car _Azure?_ ”

“Keep laughing and you won’t get any sex tonight,” he scowled gently.

“Relax, I called my first car Pumpkin.”

“That’s just sad. Azure is epic.”

“I was sixteen. And it was an orange VW bug.”

He snorted. “I see where the name came from.” He stood from the booth. “Let’s go, Angel.” Anakin grinned at her, extending his hand.

“You don’t have to keep calling me that, you know,” she scolded, taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

“I know. But I like it. It suits you,” he kissed her forehead. “Bye, Mrs. Banai.” He called out.

“Say hi to your mother and Ahsoka for me!”

“Will do,” he replied and tugged Padmé out of the bakery, making a beeline for the car.

“So, if there’s no sex in Azure, where _is_ there sex?” Padmé prompted as she got back in the passenger seat.

Anakin sat in the driver’s seat and thought for a moment. Ahsoka was probably at his apartment, with Rex, no doubt. Padmé had a roommate and he wanted her too much to go through the trouble of finding a hotel and booking a suite. He looked at the street outside. It was deserted and his windows were tinted.

“The things you make me do,” he grumbled softly as he locked the car doors. He pulled his seat all the way back. “Climb up, Angel.” Anakin patted his lap.

Padmé shook her head. “Oh, no, I am not risking all of this for one night.”

“Padmé, stop being a tease.” He whined. “I’ve been thinking about that mindblowing sex for three weeks and honestly, woman, I’ve wanted to rip your clothes off since the restaurant.”

She reached into her purse and produced a set of keys. “Ever done it in an office with ceiling to floor windows?”

“That’s a no to car sex, then?”

“I am not running the risk that you change your mind and spend the rest of our relationship resenting me for corrupting your precious car.”

Anakin smirked and adjusted his seat again, patting the car’s dashboard softly. “You remain a virgin for another day, Azure.” He started the engine. “Also, I’m _so_ fucking you against the window.”

“Only if I’m tying you to the office chair.”

“Kinky,” he smirked. “What’s the address?”

“Give me your phone, I’ll put it in. And that way, you’ll have it if you want to come visit me at work.”

“Take the chance to save your number too,” he passed her his phone. Padmé dialed in her number first, sending herself a text before she opened his navigation app and entered her office address.

“Okay, we’re all set.” She set the phone in the little dashboard holster and ran her fingers along his neck with a smirk. “Let’s go.”


	3. New Year's Eve

“So, we’ve officially survived our first Hanukkah and Christmas vacation as a couple,” Padmé said as she stuck the leftover  _latkes_ in the oven and set the kitchen timer. “And we have the sonogram tomorrow. Are you as freaked out as I am?”

“Not at all, I’m pretty excited to find out more about our baby,” Anakin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, one of his hands rubbing soothing circles on the smallest of bumps. He kissed the curve of her neck. “Your family seems to like me and my family just _adores_ you.”

“Pooja asked if she could marry you,” Padmé laughed, leaning into her secret husband with a grin. “I was very tempted to tell her the truth, but I didn’t want to turn Hanukkah into a soap opera. I’ll be glad when I can actually wear my wedding ring in public… Do we still have any of those truffles your sister-in-law sent? I’m craving chocolate.”

“Your nieces are an absolute delight,” Anakin grinned. “Yes, we do. Beru sent a few dozens. I don’t know why, but maybe she guessed you were pregnant and constantly craving chocolate.” He said as he reached out inside of the cupboards. “Here. To make you sweeter.” Anakin chuckled.

“Thanks, gorgeous.” Padmé laughed as her phone vibrated with an update. She checked it. A picture of Ahsoka and Rex wearing matching 2018 glasses and holding decorative wine glasses smiled up at them. “Aw, they’re cute. I wish we hadn’t had to turn them down for the party tonight, but they would have noticed I wasn’t drinking.” She set her phone down and started wolfing down the homemade candy.

Anakin let her eat, thinking about how he would articulate his next idea. It could be a bit insane, but then again, their journey had been far from normal. The last three months had been perfect and they’d adapted to each other really well. “I have an idea. What if, as a New Year’s surprise, we take a picture of our joined hands, with our wedding rings and your engagement one, and send it to all of our loved ones announcing our marriage?” He grinned widely. “Then, tomorrow, we surprise them again with a picture of the sonogram. Meanwhile we, of course, turn off our phones.”

“You are absolutely amazing,” she said with a grin, turning in his arms to put her hands on his neck. “I knew there was a reason I married you. We should do it at midnight, right after the kiss. But since there are another five hours til then, and another ten minutes till the _latkes_ are ready, how on earth are we going to fill all that time?”

“I know, I’m brilliant like that. It will save us the trouble of trying to calm everyone down at the same time and this way, the next time we are all together, they’ll be calmer. Oh, speaking about that, we should have a dinner with _both_ families and get it over with,” he leaned down to kiss her lips. “That’s an interesting question, I’m sure we can come up with something entertaining,” he smirked and played with the ends of her shirt.

“I don’t know, the prospect of guilt from two mothers is more than a little terrifying, I might not be in the mood anymore,” Padmé teased.

Anakin made a face. “I already feel guilty about my Mom. She has been great, keeping the pregnancy news to herself and not being overly pushy with what we are going to do.”

“I mean, we haven’t exactly made any secret of the fact that we’re living together and dating,” she pointed out, ruffling his hair. “She couldn’t be _that_ surprised.”

“I don’t think anyone is expecting us to elope,” he snorted. “But they will have to get over it.”

“We could always have another ceremony,” Padmé suggested. “I certainly wouldn’t object to that, though maybe not until after the baby comes. That way, we wouldn’t have to worry about me outgrowing my dress. What do you think?”

“That is a perfect idea,” he smiled and kissed her. “A wedding party with our families and our baby. Trust me, when she is older, she will be so proud that she was a part of her parents’ wedding. When I was little, I got very upset that my parents did not invite me to their wedding.” Anakin smirked.

“Please tell me you haven’t started buying all the girly baby things online,” Padmé begged. “It could be wrong. The first time my mother had a sonogram, the doctor said Sola was a boy. Dad had to return all the baseball-themed stuff he bought when they clarified the mistake.”

“I haven’t bought anything. I have, however, a big wish list on all baby websites I know.” He smirked. “There’s a scientific study that states that good looking fathers have a daughter first,” he kissed down her neck. “Besides, I’ve always thought I would have a girl first. Obviously, if it’s a boy, I’ll be equally excited.”

“A scientific study, huh?” she laughed. “How is good-looking-ness scientifically measured?”

“I have no idea, that’s not my field,” he laughed back and leaned down to properly kiss her. “As long as our baby is healthy, I don’t care about the gender.”

“Mmm, me neither,” Padmé hummed happily. “You’re wonderful, and I hope the baby’s as wonderful as you are. I really am so happy we decided to do this. No matter what anyone else says.”

“Promise me that we will talk about any fight we might have,” he cradled her face in his hands. “Because there will be fights and misunderstandings, I am sure we will have moments where we probably want to kill each other but, as a New Year’s resolution, promise me we’ll talk.”

“I promise,” she whispered, turning her head to kiss his palm lovingly. “Now, let’s see about those  _latkes._ I’m going to gain so much weight that it’ll be like I’m having two babies, I swear to God. _”_

“You’ll be just as beautiful,” he kissed her head and grabbed the apple cider from the fridge.

“I have to ask, what is up with Obi-Wan?” she asked as she bent down and retrieved the potato pancakes from the oven. “Every time he looks at me, I swear it’s like he expects me to bite off your head or something.”

Anakin made a face as he grabbed the glasses. He didn’t want to talk about what Obi-Wan’s opinion on their relationship was. “He’s…” He didn’t even know what to say in his best friend’s defense. It honestly wounded Anakin that Obi-Wan would be against something that made him incredibly happy.

“Come on, I can take it, I’ve had my share of insults launched at me.”

“He doesn’t agree with our relationship,” Anakin blurted. “He thinks it’s wrong and we’re delusional.” His shoulders dropped.

“In his defense, we _were_ pretty drunk that night. And you… We never really talked about what the dating scene was like for us before, did we?”

“Dating scene?” Anakin raised his eyebrows. “Like our background story of exes?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, before we reconnected at that dinner, I kind of just assumed you were the playboy type,” she admitted.

“You did?” A huge grin came across his face. “Why was that? I’m very curious now.”

“Just… confidence. And experience,” she admitted. “I figured you had to have been with a lot of girls to get as good as you were at making me come.”

“Do you still think that?”

“Well, we don’t really talk about the people we dated before. I mean, I haven’t dated seriously since I was getting my doctorate. And he was a politics major, so he barely counts.” Padmé wrinkled her nose. “Ian Lago got so pompous during those last years.”

“I wasn’t a playboy. I dated this girl, seriously, for five years before we eventually broke up. We started dating in high school, sophomore year. I got into MIT, she got into Boston University. The relationship eventually died down when she wanted to take the next step...and I wasn’t. She wanted to move in together, start thinking about marriage and future children...I realized I didn’t see myself doing that with her because while I loved her, I wasn’t in love with her.” Anakin explained. “We broke off the summer before senior year amicably. Since then I have been so focused on my studies and career that all the relationships I tried to pursue have failed, ended before they could really take off.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist again. “Honestly, Padmé, you’re the first one to make me feel...that kind of electricity, the spark, the whole nine yards. I am ready to embark on a journey with you, that I wasn’t with a woman that I knew my whole life and that just shows how _real_ what I feel is.”

Padmé laughed. “I get it now. Obi-Wan’s jealous of you.”

“Jealous?” Anakin made a confused face. “I don’t know why. Obi-Wan has Satine and Korkie. He’s a happy man.”

“He is, but he took a ridiculously long time to get there,” Padmé explained, reaching over to get her glasses from their case and slide them on. “Three years to finally ask Satine out, another five before they got married, and two before Korkie was born. But by finding me, you basically threw out his accepted rulebook, and it’s triggered some doubts in him he doesn’t fully understand. I mean, I haven’t known Satine very long, but she’s quite vocal about how romantic she thinks our spontaneity is.”

“Obi-Wan just thinks it’s stupid and we’re being reckless,” Anakin said dryly.

“Who has the Psychology degree?”

“You do.” Anakin sighed. “Obi-Wan is thinking like a lawyer. He somehow predicts this awful ending to what we’re doing. I wish he forgot about his rulebook. We are both very different people and he knows that. I wanted his support and the fact that he’s against me, it...it’s ruining _decades_ of friendship.”

“Ani, his personality type is built on a certain worldview that you’ve kind of just burned down. Lighten up on him a little, he’ll come around. He has to if he wants an invitation to the actual wedding.”

“You know, he might not even want to,” Anakin said, hurt flashing in his eyes. “I can only imagine what he will say when he finds out we eloped _and_ are expecting. We can’t be in the same room without bickering _now,_ imagine later. We’ve been friends since forever, Padmé. He’s practically my brother and how can I lighten up on him, when he’s constantly trying to bring down our happiness? Shouldn’t he support me like I’ve done all these years?”

“Anakin, _ahuvi._ ” Padmé rubbed at his shoulders. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to try and see things from his point of view. I know he hasn’t done it for you, but you could try being the bigger person. Now come on, we should start dinner, the _latkes_ are getting cold.”

Anakin nodded. “I’ll turn that into a New Year’s resolution, but if he lectures me one more time, that’s it. I’m not having him over for _anything_ until he realizes we’re in this for the long haul.”

“Well, then we might have to find a new ring bearer. I was picturing Korkie doing it, but if Obi-Wan’s not going, I don’t know if he’d want the rest of his family going.”

“Korkie is my godson and he will go to my wedding. Satine too. He’s invited as long as he stays seated as does _not_ get up when the pastor asks if someone has anything against our union,” Anakin rolled his eyes. “And I thought I wouldn’t think twice about choosing another Godfather for my child.” He muttered.

“Godfather?” Padmé repeated as she pulled two plates from the cupboard and started dishing out their dinner. “I’ve never really understood what that’s about. Other than in gangster movies when people come to one for favors.”

“Godparents are the people we want there for our child, to participate in their education and upbringing and to...also be there should anything happens to us. We’ve decided to raise the baby interfaith, we should add the elements we find more important to us,” Anakin pointed out. “I’m Korkie’s godfather and I love that kid to death. It’s like a silent vow that I made to Obi-Wan and Satine that I would take responsibility for Korkie’s life and protect him should anything happen to them. I want someone like that for our baby,” Anakin explained as he helped her set the table.

“Is that something that has to be done in a church?” she asked, looking curious but also worried. “Because there are… a _lot_ of rituals in Judaism that are a pretty big deal, I’m just concerned about the optics. If it is a boy, there’s going to have to be a _bris_ , and a _pidyon haben…”_

“We do have baptism, but you need to explain to me _those_ terms. I’m still new to Judaism.”

“A _bris_ is the covenant of circumcision,” Padmé explained as she cut into her dinner. “It happens eight days after a boy is born. And the _pidyon haben_ is the redemption of a son, it’s basically a ceremony where the parents pay a _kohen_ to redeem their child from service of the faith— Though that might only be if both parents are Jewish. I’ll check with Sola. Sorry, pregnancy brain is the worst.”

“Your religion is complicated,” Anakin said as he winced slightly at _circumcision._

“Your religion involves crackers and wine transubstantiating into flesh and blood,” she shot back. “It doesn’t seem complicated if you grew up with it. But you _do_ know you’re circumcised too, right, Ani?”

He made a face. “I know, it was for health reasons, or so my Mom told me. I just...there are _too_ many rituals, I’m still trying to know all of them.”

“I’ll make a chart for you,” she promised, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “Anyway, I guess the _bris_ is our version of baptism.”

“Oh, no, it’s not, baptism is much less painful for the kid. You get poured water over your head, not snipped down there.”

“You’re making a really big deal out of something that happens every day and people are _fine_.”

“I’m not making a big deal, I’m just new to this religion, that’s all. Anything else I need to know?”

“You understand how my Sabbath works by now, right? I mean, we’ve been married for over a month.”

“That I’ve realized. But...does this mean we can’t baptize our baby?” Anakin frowned.

“I don’t know, Ani. There’s a lot of conflicting opinions I’ve seen about how it’ll be confusing if we do both, and… well, I do want to pass along as much of my faith as I can.”

“My Mom has touched the subject once or twice. I might not be very religious but she is. All of our family did all the Christian rituals. She says raising the kids interfaith is not impossible nor confusing, as long as the child feels comfortable celebrating both and not having to choose between me or you. There are things such as Christmas, Easter, going to church in important moments that I do and want my child to do.” He shifted, a tad uncomfortable.

“So, do we compromise and only do the major holidays of each?” she asked, putting down her fork. “Christmas and Easter for you, Hanukkah, Passover, Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur for me?”

He chuckled. “How many holidays do you have? But yes, I think that is a good start.”

“Ten, but I could be persuaded to leave out a few,” she admitted. Anakin choked on his drink and coughed. “What?”

“Nothing.” He cleared his throat. “I have a lot to learn, that’s it. I don’t know what half of them mean or celebrate.”

“Well, Passover is pretty close to Easter, calendar-speaking. It’s when we observe the Angel of Death passing over the Hebrews in Egypt during the Ten Plagues.”

“Oh...I’ll...do some research when I have the time.” Anakin widened his eyes. He was just used to two celebrations and suddenly, adding everything, it was twelve. “It’s fine.”

“You’re a _mensch_.”

“Whatever that is,” he smiled, confused.

“Yiddish, honey. It’s basically another way of calling you a sweetheart. Don’t feel any pressure, though, okay? Take it at whatever pace you need.” Padmé reached over and squeezed his hand. “I’ll deal with the fallout from the old ladies at the temple for not finding a nice Jewish boy. Honestly, I’m sure the kid isn’t going to be a big fan of going to temple or church, not when there are cartoons to be watched.”

Anakin nodded. “Do I have to go to the temple? Or actively participate in the celebrations? I don’t know how it works.”

“Every week? I don’t think so. A lot of our rituals are more home-based.”

“Alright. Let’s get over New Year’s and we’ll speak more about that later.”

“You make New Year’s sounds like an ordeal.”

Anakin chuckled. “No. Dinner is just getting cold and religion is giving me a headache.”

“Fair enough. Good thing New Year’s has nothing to do with any given faith at all,” she laughed. “And since we still have a ways to go until then, I think we should run a bath. My joints are getting achy and I’d like to feel clean for the New Year. What do you say?”

“A bath with you? Please kick my ass if I ever say ‘no’ to that question.”

“Absolutely,” she laughed, clearing her dishes into the sink. “Ooh, after we’re out, we could dress up like we did for Halloween and do a selfie before the midnight reveal. Just a little tribute to how we met.”

“Perfect. I still have my costume in the closet. Do you have the Angel costume too?”

“Missing a few feathers, but yes. Now, let’s go!”

* * *

 

“Are you two ready?”

Anakin squeezed Padmé’s hand a little tighter giving her a loving glance. “Absolutely. We just want to see our baby.”

“Okay, here we go.”

“Ooh!” Padmé squeaked as the ultrasound gel hit her stomach. “That’s freezing!”

“It’ll warm up in a minute, Mrs. Skywalker, just as we’re getting the visual of the baby. Has she been eating well? Taking the prenatal vitamins?”

“She has done everything well, as prescription.” Anakin complimented. “We both are doing everything right by this pregnancy.” He kissed her forehead.

“Good, good, and I can see the baby coming into view now, I’ll turn up the volume so you can hear the heartbeat.”Anakin held his breath in suspense. A set of slightly out of sync thuds started coming through the speakers as the picture got clearer. “Well, look at that,” the doctor smiled.

“What is it?” Padmé asked.

“Looks like you’re having twins.”

“Twins?” Anakin repeated, stunned.

“That’s what two heartbeats sound like, Mr. Skywalker. And the visuals match. See?” The doctor indicated two black spots. “That’s them.”

“Oh my God, twins,” he whispered turning to Padmé. “We’re having twins.”

“I know, Ani, I heard,” Padmé answered quietly. “Do we need to make any changes?”

“Changes?” He whispered. “To what, love?”

“In my diet,” Padmé amended, looking at the doctor. “Or what we do at home.”

“Given your petite frame, I’d recommend bed rest towards the end of the pregnancy, but as long as you keep up the routine you’ve been doing at home, everything should be fine. Just increase your folic acid intake a little and we’ll move up your next appointment. We should be able to tell what each of them is, right now is still a bit premature.”

“Would you mind taking a photo of us and the display?” Padmé asked. “Ani, give her your phone.”

Anakin quickly passed the doctor his phone. “And we thought that our families were the only ones being surprised today,” he chuckled.

“Smile.” The woman took the picture and handed the phone back with a smile. “Make sure you speak to my receptionist on the way out about the changes that will need to be made in the checkup schedule. Twins require more frequent visits.”

“Don’t worry, we will do everything.” Anakin helped Padmé clean the gel from her stomach and get her up from the table. “I can’t wait until we send the picture to our family and friends.”

“Twins,” Padmé mumbled as she straightened up her clothes. “Are we sure the bedroom’s going to be big enough for two of them?”

“Come to think of that we might want to invest in a bigger house like...a townhouse, for example. Those are pretty big.”  

“Do we have it in our budget?”

“We can review the budget. I mean, for now, the apartment will do and we’ll think about the townhouse after they are born,” he kissed her lips.”All that matters is that we are going to be parents to two wonderful children.”

“Twice as many of everything.” Padmé stopped at the reception desk and spent a few minutes talking with the young man sitting there before retrieving their coats from the hooks on the wall. “We should get lunch before we go back to work.”

“Can you stop worrying? We’ll make it. We just need a few adjustments. That is all. We’re financially stable, Padmé,” Anakin retorted and put his jacket on. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. What are you in the mood for?”

“Chinese food, I think,” she said after a moment, hooking her arm into his as they headed out of the doctor’s office. “I could go for some dumplings.”

Anakin turned his head and kissed her temple. “Then we’ll have some dumplings.” His phone vibrated in his pocket and when he checked the caller ID, he sighed. “It’s Obi-Wan. He’s been trying to talk to me ever since we sent our ‘we are married’ picture and I am not excited with the prospect to speak with him.” His phone had been ringing non-stop since their surprise announcement.

“Here, let me.” Padmé took the phone and unlocked it to answer the call, putting it on speakerphone so that Anakin could hear her messing with his friend. “Hello, Obi-Wan! I’m so sorry, you just missed Ani!”

 _“Er...Hello_ ,” Obi-Wan started off politely. _“I see. Well, I can wait for him to come to the phone, it’s not like Anakin to leave it behind_ ,” he stated. “ _He seems to be avoiding my calls._ ”

Anakin rolled his eyes and glared at the phone.

“I can’t imagine why,” Padmé lied. “But I’m sure he’d be delighted to tell you our big news in a moment.” She looked at Anakin, silently asking permission to drop the bomb with an impish little smirk.

_“After last night, I doubt there’s any other news you could possibly share that would surprise me.”_

Anakin shrugged, a clear sign of _‘go ahead, we have nothing to lose now’_.

“No, I guess you’re right, it’s not even that big a deal, I’m just eating for three—”

“ _ANAKIN! WHEREVER YOU ARE, GET THE PHONE THIS INSTANT!”_

The blonde groans and takes the phone away from Padmé, turning the speakerphone off. “I think my children are deaf because of you,” he said dryly. He raised one finger at Padmé, so she would give him a minute, as he put some distance between them. “Obi-Wan, I know what you’re going to say.”

“ _This is why you married her, isn’t it? You felt obligated because she was pregnant! And you haven’t admitted it because of your damn pride!”_

“I didn’t marry her because she was pregnant. I married her because this is actually something special that I don’t want to lose. It felt _right._ This is not about my pride, Obi-Wan, this is about how I feel,” Anakin defended himself.

“ _You couldn’t commit to Amee after five years, and yet you married a woman you’d known less than a month_!”

“Told you,” Padmé whispered smugly.

“This is not a conversation I’m going to have over the phone, Obi-Wan. If you want, meet me at my workplace in an hour.” Anakin hung up without waiting for an answer. “I hate when he becomes dramatic.” Turning to Padmé, he sighed. “Chinese? I need my strength if I’m going to be facing Obi-Wan later.”

His phone buzzed with a message.

_Your manners went out the window with your sanity? I’ll be there._

A second message entered.

_Call your Mother. She’s incredibly hurt by what you’re doing._

Anakin made a face and locked the phone. “I’m sorry, babe,” Padmé said, rubbing his arm as she leaned against his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to make things worse. Do you want me to call your mom, take the brunt of her anger?”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” he turned to kiss her cheek. “My Mom won’t be angry. I wish she was. It would be easier. Before we send the sonogram to the whole family, I wanted to speak with her first. I might pass by her house after work. Do you mind?”

“Of course not. Whatever you need. Come on, let’s go feed ourselves and these babies before you have to face Obi-Wan.”

Anakin arrived at his workplace and barely had time to breathe. He was in a meeting for two hours before he was able to stretch his legs and when he arrived in his office, he was met with the blank, judgemental face of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan.” He stated dryly. “Have you been waiting for long?"

“Do not play coy with me, Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned coolly. “Do you have _any_ idea what you’re doing, at all?”

“Yes, I do,” Anakin stated and sat down in his chair, a scowl on his face. “I am not a child anymore, I can make my own decisions and it’s nobody’s business.”

“It’s my business when you do something reckless without thinking about the consequences that might affect you in the long run! I am trying to protect you from yourself! You can say you’re not a child all you want, but you keep acting like one!”

“I appreciate that you’re trying to protect me, but it’s ridiculous. I _wanted_ to get married to Padmé because it felt right, Obi-Wan, and it made sense. Don’t ask me why or how, it just did and I never, _ever,_ felt that way with Amee. I am well aware of what I’m doing.” Anakin’s brow furrowed. “What is _your_ problem with Padmé, anyway?”

“You didn’t know anything about her! You just rushed in because you knew she was attractive, you didn’t _think_! You never think, and I’m always the one to have to clean up the mess afterward!”

“I did _not_ marry Padmé _just_ because she is attractive.” Anakin jumped to his feet, feeling more than a bit insulted. “What do you mean by that, Obi-Wan? Tell me what sort of messes do you have to clean up for me?” He growled.

“Every time one of your projects blew up in your face, I was there to make sure no one tried to sue you for the damages,” Obi-Wan started ticking them off on his fingers. “And when you and Rex would get into brawls with other drunk idiots at bars, I was always the one to break it up. Any time you’re in _any_ kind of trouble, _I’m_ the one who gets the call to come and get you out of it!”

“Well I’m sorry if being my friend is such a burden to you,” Anakin spat. “And that being supportive at a time where I am the _happiest_ I’ve ever been is so difficult.”

“It was never a burden when I thought you were listening to me! But I’m worried, Anakin, I am worried that the two of you are making stupid and rash decisions without thinking about the greater consequences!” Obi-Wan snapped. “At some point, you have to take off the rose tinted glasses and realize that you effectively committed your life to a stranger!”

“I know enough about Padmé to know I made the right decision, why can’t you just trust me?” Anakin pleaded. “We’ve had the time to talk about... _everything._ We’re happy, Obi-Wan, truly, inexplicably happy. Why can’t you see that and why is it so wrong?” He shook his head. “You’ve been against this from the beginning.”

“Because it’s not that easy! It never is!”

“You’re just _jealous_ that I found it quicker than you did. You spend, what? Five years chasing after Satine until you had the guts to ask her out?” Anakin snapped. “Why does it have to be _hard_ for me? I’m not saying we won’t ever fight or disagree, but we are going to make it through, I guarantee you.”

“And I want you to, I’m simply trying to be realistic!” Obi-Wan threw up his hands. “The fact that you kept this a secret isn’t exactly helping your case!”

“Because we knew everyone would freak out and try to stop us and we didn’t want to be stopped. We both wanted to get married, we both feel good with each other and we want to give our children the family they deserve. We know we can be that.” Anakin argued. “Do you...do you realize you haven’t congratulated me yet? On my marriage or impending fatherhood? All you are doing is criticizing me!”

“I only just got the information, Anakin, and I’m still not sure that you understand the depth of the responsibilities you’ve just taken on!”

“I know I’m going to be a father and is not something I take lightly. I am ready for this commitment, it’s something that I always wanted. I have enough financial stability, a career, a home and a woman whom _I love._ ”

“So basically you’ve already made up your mind and unless I agree with everything you say, I’m suddenly your enemy.”

“I have made up my mind and I don't want you as an enemy, you're like my brother. You know that. I would like some advice on raising a newborn, but apparently you are more concerned with criticism.”

Obi-Wan scowled. “Don’t try to make me the villain in this, Anakin.”

Anakin sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. “There are no villains in this, Obi-Wan. Why are you acting like this is the end of the world?”

“If you had told me about this before you eloped, I could have drawn up a prenup. Given the two of you a dose of reality.”

“We don’t need a prenup, Obi-Wan. She’s not after my money and I’m not after hers. Can you please, _please,_ just be supportive? We’re hosting a big dinner with both families and I would love if you, Satine and Korkie were present.”

“You’re putting a bandage on a broken leg, Anakin. A party is not going to make it better for your mother or her parents that you two did this.”

Anakin scowled. “If you’re going to keep trying to guilt trip me or judge me, the door is right behind you, you are welcome to leave. And come or don’t to the dinner, it’s your goddamn choice. I have work to do now.”

“Anakin—”

“No!” Anakin snapped. “I can’t fight anymore. I can’t argue about this because clearly you’re not going to be supportive. So, do me a favor, and leave. I need to work, as you know, I will have two more mouths to feed in a few months.”

“I really do want this to go well for you. I know you don’t believe that, but I do,” Obi-Wan said grimly as he turned to leave. “I hope you prove my expectations wrong.” He closed the door before Anakin could get another word in.

Anakin huffed and opened up his laptop, irritated. He had work to do and then he had a Mother he had to face. His day had started out wonderfully, finding out he was going to be the father of twins. But at the moment, he just wanted the day to end.

Unfortunately, it just seemed to keep dragging on, even after he clocked out for the day. He stopped by his mother’s apartment on the way home from work, but when he tried to buzz in, no one answered. He tried to call her or Cliegg, but nothing. Not in the mood to wait, he decided to go back home to his pregnant wife.

When he put the keys in the door, he was hit by a familiar smell. It was his mother’s lasagna. He pushed the door opened and was received by Cliegg on the couch reading the newspaper and soft laughs coming from the kitchen.

“Hey, son, you’re home,” Cliegg exclaimed closing the newspaper. “How was work?”

“Could have been better.” Anakin said surprised. “You and Mom are here?”

“Well, after your news yesterday, we decided to stop by, you see.” Cliegg chuckled, amused. “Quite the stunt you pulled there.”

“Is Mom mad?” Anakin whispered glancing at the kitchen door.

“Let’s just say that we hope your kid does not do that to you one day,” his stepfather snorted.

Anakin sighed and at the same time he was moving towards the kitchen, his Mom, followed by Padmé, left. “Ani, you’re home.”

“I went by the house and you weren’t there,” Anakin said stubbornly. “I wanted to talk.”

“Well, we can talk here, the lasagnas are baking,” Shmi said cheerfully.

Anakin glanced at Padmé. “You’re not mad at me, Mom?”

“No, honey, just,” she paused for dramatic effect, “ _very_ disappointed. How could you not invite me to your wedding?”

Anakin grimaced. “You were the only one that could dissuade me. I thought you shared Obi-Wan’s opinion. I...I really wanted to get married to Padmé.” He threw a smile in his wife’s direction.

“Nice to know you’re still a mama’s boy,” Padmé said, wrinkling her nose.

“Always was. My Ani.” Shmi replied with a small chuckle. Anakin blushed a soft pink.

“We’re thinking about having a wedding party after we’re done with the whole pregnancy. Everyone will get the chance to be a part of it.” Anakin explained.

“Like you wanted to be at my wedding to your dad when you were little.”

“I threw a fit when I realized I wasn’t in _any_ picture.” Anakin remembered fondly.

“But there are plenty of pictures of you, Owen and Ahsoka throwing cake at each other at _our_ wedding,” Cliegg added.

“I know, it was so much fun.” Anakin grinned.

“What did I get myself into?” Padmé asked with a nervous laugh.

“My Mom is making me sound more whiny than I really am.” Anakin said and wrapped an arm around Padmé’s shoulder, kissing her temple lovingly.

“No, I am not.” Shmi replied.

“No, she is not.” Cliegg said at the same time and the older couple laughed. Anakin made a face. “You eloped, son, this is part of your punishment.”

“Yeah, but that’s yesterday’s news. Padmé, have you told them about our little surprise?”

She shook her head. “I figured you’d want to do it.”

“Anakin, we already know about the baby.”

“Yes, but do you know about the _other_ baby?” He grinned widely a hand rubbing loving circles on Padmé’s small bump.

Shmi shrieked, nearly falling onto the couch next to Cliegg. “ _Twins_?!?”

“Twins,” Anakin confirmed with a nod of his head. “You’re having two grandchildren to spoil. Isn’t that awesome?”

“You two are in for a world of exhaustion.”

“Thank you, Mom, you and Obi-Wan are killing it today with the support,” Anakin deadpanned.

“Honey, it’s a fact, two babies is twice the work, and you both have jobs. Are you planning on hiring a nanny?”

“We didn’t get that far ahead with the planning. We’ll get there. Can we just focus on the good news today?” Anakin sighed, getting irked already.

“She’s fussing because she loves you,” Cliegg reminded him. “This is her way of showing that she’s happy.”

Anakin scowled. “I’ve had enough _fussing_ for today.” He remembered his unfortunate talk with Obi-Wan. “I’m going to change for dinner, I’ll be right back.” He kissed Padmé’s forehead and disappeared into their bedroom.

“It was that bad, huh?” Padmé asked, following him into the room.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t think I can count on him for anything from now on.”

“If it counts for anything, I think your mom _is_ happy. I’m predicting we’ll go back in there and she’ll tell you not to get a nanny, she can watch the twins.”

“She has a job to do too. We’ll figure it out. With them or without them.” Anakin shrugged and grabbed a change of clothes. “I’ll be right out.”

“Good, because in addition to the lasagna, I also made a baked brie that you are going to _love._ ” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you soon. And I know it might not seem like it, but things _are_ going to get better, Ani. I can feel it.”

“I hope you’re right.” Anakin sighed and kissed the top of her head.


	4. Reveal

“When do we get the cake?” Pooja complained, swinging her legs restlessly against the couch. “I’m bored and there are too many grownups and not enough kids!”

“Pooja, don’t be so rude,” Sola scolded. “Padmé, really, why all the secrecy?”

Padmé just beamed as she set down another plate of snacks. “You’ll see soon enough. We’re just waiting on the Kenobis.”

“I thought you guys were mad at them,” Darred observed.

“Ani and Obi-Wan still aren’t speaking, but Satine is my friend now and Korkie is too cute to turn away,” Padmé clarified. “If you want to fill the time, Pooja, you can ask your uncle to show you his robots.”

Pooja didn’t need to be told twice. She jumped from the couch and ran towards her Uncle’s workshop.

“Uncle Ani?”

“Come in, Pooja, careful where with your step,” Anakin said with a smile. Pooja, looking at the floor, danced her way to her Uncle. Anakin smiled at the petite girl and picked her up, sitting her on his lap. “The other adults were boring?”

“So boring! And so is Ryoo!” Pooja complained. “When can the stupid Kenobis get here?”

“Now, Pooja, they are not stupid,” Anakin admonished softly. “You like Korkie.”

“Sorry,” the girl blushed a soft pink. “Yep. He’s fun. What are you working on, Uncle Ani?”

“Well, it’s a robot. If everything goes according to my calculations, he’ll be able to speak all the languages in the world and become the best translator any company could have.” He turned to the semi-finished robot on his table.

“It’s a mess of wires, Uncle Ani,” Pooja wrinkled her nose.

Anakin laughed. “For now, he is. Once we give him more color and a plating, he will be much cuter.”

“It could be…” Pooja pursed her lips. “Gold! Gold plating.”

“Not a bad idea, sweetheart.”

Pooja giggled delightedly. “Does he have a name already?”

“C-3PO.”

“That’s  _ way  _ too complicated, Uncle Ani. All I got was Threepio.”

Anakin kissed her cheek. “Threepio sounds way nicer.”

“Can I have him?” Pooja asked immediately. “It’s my birthday soon.”

“Anakin, the Kenobis are on their way up,” Padmé’s voice came from the baby monitor on his desk. They had been using them as practice for when the twins came. “Can you bring Pooja back so we can cut the cakes once they get here?”

“Finally!” Pooja shot up from Anakin’s lap. “Come, Uncle Ani! Cake!”

Anakin smiled at his niece, but he sighed internally. His relationship with Obi-Wan was not better and it was getting strained with each passing day. As his little niece ran out of the room, Anakin took a slower pace out. He heard Pooja’s shrieking as she met with Korkie. His godson widened his eyes, clinging to his mom’s pants. 

“So, I was hoping the grandmothers might like to do the honors?” Padmé suggested as she carried the white frosted cakes that were decorated respectively with blue and red dots with **_Thing 1_** and blue and red stripes and **_Thing 2_**. “Skywalkers on one, Naberries on the other?”

“I want to do it!” Ryoo protested.

“If you cut a cake, then your sister will want to cut one, and she’s too young,” Sola scolded her elder daughter. “Let the grandmas do it.”

“Shmi, which one do you want?” asked Jobal. “This is your first time, you should choose.”

“I will go with the first,” Shmi chuckled.

Anakin smiled and came closer to Padmé, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist, hands on her round stomach. Pooja and Ryoo lifted up Korkie together so they could watch the cakes being cut open to reveal the dyed insides.

“Here you go,” Jobal slid over the slice she had cut from  **_Thing 2,_ ** the bright pink staring up at the assembled guests.

“Ooh, it’s a girl like us!” Pooja squealed. “Maybe she’ll be Korkie’s girlfriend one day!”

“Don’t be stupid,” Ryoo said as Obi-Wan cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Ryoo, don’t call your sister names,” Darred scolded in between sips of scotch. “Come on, let’s see what Thing One is going to be! The suspense is killing me.”

“I’ve got twenty dollars on identical twin girls,” Ruwee added, raising his own glass in solidarity. “The Lord has looked down and ordained that I shall have only granddaughters to spoil rotten and no grandson to—”

“ _ Daddy,”  _ Padmé and Sola said in unison, with the biggest eye rolls known to humanity.

Anakin chuckled as Shmi started to cut the other cake and a bright blue appeared before all. “Oh my God, it’s one of each!” She exclaimed. “Congratulations, you two!” She came closer to her son and daughter-in-law, wrapping her arms around the couple. “You two are going to have your hands full.”

“We know, Mom,” Anakin smiled and kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

“We’ll go through all Korkie’s old things, see what can be passed along,” Satine promised as she took her son back from Padmé’s nieces. “Isn’t it wonderful, Ben?”

“I hope you two can handle it,” Obi-Wan said, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Anakin retorted with a scowl.

Shmi glanced between her son and Obi-Wan and decided it was time for cake. “Well, they look delicious, so why don’t we take a piece? Korkie, sweetie, do you want some?”

Korkie nodded vigorously, his red-blonde curls falling into his eyes.

“Not too much, though, Shmi. Otherwise, he’ll be on a sugar rush for the rest of the day.” Satine advised.

“Yes, those are terrible.” Sola agreed as she began cutting small pieces of cake for herself and Ryoo, since Pooja was already devouring the first slice of pink cake. “Darling, do you want some?” She asked Darred and her husband nodded.

Meanwhile, Anakin was scowling at Obi-Wan, their tension visible to anyone in the room. Shmi passed him a plate with two thin slices, one pink and one blue with a warning look that told him to not stir up any trouble.

“It’s too bad Owen and Beru couldn’t be here,” Cliegg offered diplomatically. “But they’re actually traveling right now. They said we could tell you once you’d done the reveal, they’ve been approved to adopt a little girl, they’re visiting the birth mother right now.”

“That’s amazing!” Padmé said as she moved in to take over the cake-cutting duties. “Good for them!”

“That’s so good to hear,” Anakin commented. “They deserve to be parents. I hope everything goes well for them.”

“Christmas this year is going to be filled with children around the table, I see.” Shmi chuckled, delighted. “It has been a while since we had festivities like that.”

“Does that mean we get to have Christmas too now?” Pooja asked. “I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“Eight nights of presents isn’t enough for you, huh, pumpkin?” Darred laughed. “Spoiled little brat.”

“You’ll have extra presents this Hanukkah,” Anakin winked at his younger niece.

“Speaking about presents, can I throw you a baby shower?” Ahsoka asked excitedly. “I want to throw you a baby shower.”

“Oh, I’ll help.” Sola volunteered. “It sounds like a good idea. Bring all your friends and family together. Exchange gifts. If I were you, I would start by registering and people would offer you gifts that you  _ actually  _ need and you wouldn’t need to spend so much.”

“Yes, it’s two of everything,” Satine added. “Count me in as well, Ahsoka.”

“That  _ would _ be really helpful. We’ve been house hunting since we found out they were twins, and moving is going to make cash a little tight for a while,” Padmé agreed with a grateful smile. “Thank you, guys.”

“Especially with the prices that the houses we’re seeing are. But it’s a family home and it’s kind of for life, so we know the money we invest right now will be worth it.” Anakin added.

“A house is a big commitment.” Obi-Wan said before Satine jabbed a plate with cake in his direction, her pale blue eyes warning him to behave, just like Shmi had done before with her son. 

“I am sure they are aware, darling, they are married after all and there’s no bigger commitment than that.” Satine replied before Anakin had the chance to reply. “Eat.” She said pointedly. “It’s good. Warms your insides.” Korkie giggled at his Mother’s words as he shoved a piece of blue cake in his mouth.

Anakin shook his head and tried to focus on Ahsoka’s positive vibes and energy, as she talked about how she had already made a ' _ board'  _ on  _ Pinterest  _ for baby shower ideas. Whatever Pinterest was. And there was already frosting in Korkie’s hair.

“How does he do that so fast?” Padmé asked in alarm.

Satine chuckled as she grabbed a napkin to clean her son’s hair. “Children will  _ never  _ be completely clean. We always need a few extra changes of clothes when we go out. They get dirty with everything. You blink and they’re playing in the mud.”

“Why does there have to be mud? Can’t we just keep them indoors?”

“Well, since I was denied the opportunity at a bridal shower,” Jobal said pointedly as she reached into her oversized bag. “Perhaps you’d like to see the kinds of messes you made as a baby, Padmé?”

All the blood drained out of Padmé’s face as she stabbed the cake and tried to pull the giant scrapbook out of her mother’s hands. “Mother,  _ no _ .”

“Anakin, do you want to see?”

“If you say yes, I’m divorcing you, Skywalker!” Padmé threatened as her father held her back.

“Call her bluff!” Sola chimed in on the teasing.

Anakin pouted. “No, I’m never calling her bluff. She has too many hormones in her for me to do that.” Ahsoka laughed.

Shmi smirked. “Well, I’m sure she’ll let you see hers if I show her some of yours.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Anakin widened his eyes.

“Actually, Jobal and I have been switching photos back and forth,” Shmi chuckled. “Given that we were denied all the traditional steps of embarrassing our children, call this our little payback.”

“There are tons of nude pictures of baby Ani,” Ahsoka quipped.

“Can I see?” Pooja asked.

“Wash your hands first, or you’ll get frosting all over the pictures.” Darred said, smirking as he looked at Anakin. “Expect no quarter from me or Ruwee, I went through all of this the traditional way.”

Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his hair before shrugging. “Whatever, I was a cute and adorable baby and I am not ashamed of my naked pictures.”

Shmi snorted. “He posed for them, with that Skywalker grin that he still possesses to this day. Clever baby.”

“ _ Good looking  _ baby.” Anakin corrected. He extended his hands towards the scrapbook in Jobal’s hands. “Gimme. I want to see how my daughter will look like.”

“Anakiiiiiiiiin!” Padmé wailed desperately. “Please, please, don’t!”

“Here you go,” Jobal said, handing over the book with an evil smile. “We’re happy to provide context for any of them.”

“Oh, come on, my Mom has some of mine for you.” Anakin chuckled.

“Wouldn’t it be cute if each baby looked like a carbon copy of you guys?” Ahsoka said. “You would each have a mini-me.”

“I thought twins were identical,” Ryoo said, quirking an eyebrow as Shmi produced Anakin’s baby photos on her phone. “Oh my gosh, look at Uncle Ani’s little baby penis!”

“Ryoo, we’re eating!”

Anakin choked on air as he blushed red at his niece’s comment. “Let’s...let’s not comment on that, ok, Ryoo?” He grimaced.

“But it’s so tiny!” Obi-Wan was struggling to hide his laughter behind his hand as the seven-year-old looked up at Anakin with sad eyes. “It’s cute!”

“It’s a baby’s...you know what, never mind.” Anakin was scarlet as he saw Padmé’s pictures.

“Don’t worry, Uncle Ani, Auntie Padmé didn’t have boobs back then either,” Pooja sighed. Rex had to hide his face in a pillow as his whole body shook with laughter.

“Girls, enough!” Sola scolded. “We do not talk about body parts that go in underwear during parties.”

“This is what that school is teaching them, Sola.” Ruwee pointed out.

“They are five and seven, school should  _ not _ be teaching any of this, and I am very close to having them sent to  _ private _ school if they keep it up.”

“Daddy!” The girls immediately rushed to Darred, climbing onto his lap. “Don’t let her!”

“Then you’ve got to behave, my little imps,” their father scolded. “You sure you don’t want to bail, Anakin? This is what Naberrie women are like twenty-four/seven.”

“It’s kind of too late to do that, isn’t it?” Anakin teased. “Oh my God, Padmé, you look adorable in a tutu.”

“It was a phase, I grew out of it,” Padmé shrugged. “Obi-Wan, did you want blue or pink cake?”

“I’m having blue cake. Blueberry, isn’t it?”

“No, they’re both angel-food cake. They just have food coloring in them,” Padmé admitted.

“Clearly, Ben is not the one who bakes at home.” Ahsoka teased. Obi-Wan shrugged as he stuffed more cake into his mouth. He still felt awkward at Anakin’s home. Well, at Anakin  _ and  _ Padmé’s home.

“ _ Angel-food _ , huh?” Cliegg teased with a smile. “Very nice.”

“It was fitting. Besides, it’s what Padmé’s craving.” Anakin quipped.

“My vegetarianism is being tested,” Padmé added with a huff. “I just  _ know _ I’m going to come home one night and he’ll be making burgers and it’ll suddenly be the most delicious thing in the universe.”

“Just because you are vegetarian, it doesn’t mean my children are.” Anakin chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“Monstrous little carnivores.” Padmé sighed. “Can I get anyone anything else while I’m up?”

“No, sit!” Shmi insisted. “You should relax and enjoy your own party, especially since you’re carrying two passengers.”

“Ani, carry me?” Padmé asked with a pout. “My feet hurt.”

“Where do you want to be carried off to?” Anakin chuckled.

“Couch.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I spoil you too much,” Anakin shook his head and bend down to sweep her off her feet. “You are lucky I hit the gym so often.”

“I’m having two babies you made with me. Carrying me is the least you can do,” Padmé argued as they made their way to the sofa.

“Is that what married people really do?” Ryoo asked. “Now I want a husband.”

“There’s no shortage of nice Jewish boys at Temple when you’re old enough, bubbeleh,” Ruwee informed his eldest granddaughter. “But that’s not for another—”

“Thirty years, with any luck,” Darred cut him off. “If you want someone to carry you, I’ll do it.”

“I am dying for the moment they get in their teens and give you grey hairs,” Sola smirked. “If you think they’ll be well behaved…”

“I’m well behaved.” Pooja interrupted her Mother.

“Wait until you have a boyfriend and your Dad forbids you from going on dates.” Sola snorted. “Remember when we first started dating boys, Padmé?”

“Oh, right, the bit with the knife,” Padmé snorted. “You missed a  _ lot _ , Anakin.”

“ _ This _ story I want to hear,” Obi-Wan remarked as he wiped a few spots of icing off Korkie’s face. “Do tell, Mr. Naberrie.”

Ruwee immediately launched into a story about how his family had emigrated from Russia and how his father had enlisted in the Army during World War Two and carried a knife with him in every battle and even fought off Nazis with it. “I’d have that knife out any time Sola or Padmé brought a boy home. Quite a few of them never came back.”

“No, but we kept the good ones,” Padmé said, nuzzling Anakin’s shoulder with her cheek. Anakin kissed the top of her head wondering how on Earth did he get so lucky for falling in love with a woman such as her.

* * *

 

“Is there anything else you wanted to see?” The realtor asked. Padmé looked at Anakin, fiddling with her jacket.

“I mean, I think it might be a bit much to have seven bedrooms.”

“Is it? I mean, this is our house for life, Padmé. The twins will want their individual rooms in the future. That’s two rooms, plus our master suite. Then we need the guest bedrooms and you know, are the twins the only children we’ll have? This way, we have enough space and we won’t be always worried that if our family grows, it’s going to  _ fit  _ in our home _. _ ”

“Are we sure about the price range?”

“I’ve checked and it’s the best deal we’re going to get. It’s a big house, close to both of our workplaces and good schools. I know it’s expensive but we can meet the price. I haven’t been saving since college for nothing,” Anakin pointed out as he entered the master suite’s bathroom. “Also, how can you say  _ no  _ to this bathtub? Baby, it’s huge!”

“Is that talking about how I’m totally going to get fat with the twins?”

“No, it’s implying the amount of positions we can get ourselves in after the twins are born,” Anakin threw a grin in her direction. “Come on, do you love the house or not? Forgetting about the price. How do you feel in here?”

“It’s a fairytale house,” Padmé admitted. “The kind that would be sold as a Barbie toy.”

“Then let’s have our fairytale house. We’ve already had a fairytale start.” Anakin said softly. “We are fortunate enough to have two good, stable jobs and a savings account that will allow us to provide our children with the perfect home to grow.”

“So, are we taking it?” the woman asked hopefully.

“Padmé?” Anakin prompted. “It’s your call, Angel.”

“We’re taking it,” Padmé said, just the slightest amount of nervousness in her voice.

“Perfect. I’ll draw up the contract. You two are going to be  _ so  _ happy here.” Their realtor smiled happily, clapping her hands. “I’ll leave you two alone to enjoy your new house.” As she sauntered off, Anakin laughed.

“She’s just happy with the commission.” He snickered. “But she is right about one thing, Angel, we’ll be very happy here.”

“I hope you’re right, because we’re going to be paying for this place for a really long time,” Padmé said, still looking slightly anxious as she played with Anakin’s collar. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to rain on your parade like this, I’m just so used to being frugal when it comes to housing.”

“I know, but as soon as the house is filled with the sound of running children and we actually have a big enough house to hide sometimes, you’ll be thankful,” Anakin laughed.

“I hope you have a lot of friends then, otherwise we’re going to spend half of what this house costs on moving into it,” she teased, shaking her head. “And let’s just focus on these two kids for now before we start thinking about more.”

“Rex has a couple of brothers and cousins and they’ll be willing to help. Honestly, that family looks like everyone has a twin or something but they’re strong, it’s what matters. I can convince Kitster. I don’t know about Obi-Wan but…” Anakin shrugged. “We have enough people. We should put Ahsoka coordinating everyone. She’s good at bossing men around.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Anakin chuckled. “Welcome home, love.”

“You’re adorable.”

“I have everything printed out if you two want to sign now,” the realtor offered as she returned, holding a stack of papers.

“We’ll take it home and you can pick it up tomorrow,” Padmé said. “Just to make sure everything’s in order.”

The realtor’s smile faltered but she kept her cheery voice. “That’s perfectly alright, you two. I’ll text you later to schedule a better time.”

“Thank you.”

“Come on, Ani, let’s go home,” Padmé said, buttoning her coat.

Anakin nodded and laced their fingers as they left their soon-to-be home.

“Look, I know you guys still aren’t on the best terms, but you should bring this to Obi-Wan to look over before we sign. Just in case they have some sneaky thing hidden in there.”

“I don’t feel like getting lectured about our  _ big commitment, _ ” Anakin whined. “Can you give it to Satine? Ask her to give it to him so he can read it? I agree with you, it would be wise to have a lawyer read the contract, especially on such an expensive house. But...I really don’t want another lecture. Or to fight with him.”

“Ani, come on, you guys can’t be mad at each other forever.” Padmé sighed as she opened the passenger door of Azure. “If you show him that you’re being responsible with the house, maybe he’ll ease up.”

Anakin made a face as he sat in the driver’s seat. “Fine, but if he starts with his lectures, I’m turning away and handing it to another lawyer to read. I don’t want to be mad at him forever, but it’s hurtful that he has denied me his support like this.”

“It’s going to be fine,” she insisted. “Have a little faith.”

“I’ll pass by his office after I drop you off at work.”

“Oh, and you should call Owen and Beru,” Padmé reminded him. “We haven’t formally congratulated them on the adoption yet.”

“We should visit them. They have an amazing farm upstate, you would love it there.”

“I’ve never really been the country type, are you sure?” Padmé asked, raising her eyebrows. “I mean, a little horseback riding when I went to summer camp, but not much else.”

“I’m talking about the surroundings. It’s a lot less hustle than the city and it gives you the time to unwind. Unless you are a junkie of stress and noise. Then it’s not a place for you.” He teased.

“Sounds awful,” Padmé laughed. “Are there horses?”

“I think so.” He chuckled. “Come on. Let’s have lunch so we can get back to work. I’ll let you know how my talk with Obi-Wan goes.”

“You pick where we go,” Padmé said. “We just need to do it quickly, these two are already starting to make me hungry. And you remember how much breakfast I had.”

* * *

 

Anakin took a deep breath before knocking on Obi-Wan’s office door. Obi-Wan raised his eyes and then did a double take as he saw Anakin standing there. He had been so focused on the documents he hadn’t noticed his approach through the glass walls of the office. 

“Anakin.” He said slowly. “What a surprise. Come in, come in.”

The younger man nodded and slowly sat on the chair in front of the lawyer.

“What can I do for you, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, leaning back.

Sighing, Anakin set the file with the contract on top of his desk. “This is the contract for the house Padmé and I want to buy. But since we are investing a good amount...well, all of our savings and then some in it, we want to be sure we are doing things the right way. She suggested, and I agreed, that you should take a look at it.”

“I suppose it’s just as well you eloped, then,” Obi-Wan said dryly as he opened the envelope and took out the contract. “You  _ are  _ selling the apartment, though, yes? That should help with your finances.”

“Yes, we’re putting it up for sale as soon as we move out. Obi-Wan, I don’t need lectures. I have never been happier. I’ve been with Padmé for almost six months and we work. We shouldn’t work, but we do and I don’t want to lose that.” Anakin explained calmly. “I wish you could be happy for me.”

“This is how I show I’m happy for you,” Obi-Wan answered, picking a red pen from the clumsily painted mug Korkie had made in preschool on his desk and slashing across the first page. “By eliminating some  _ egregious  _ fees. Clearly, this realtor was counting on your wife’s pregnancy brain to get you to sign immediately. Are you entirely certain a murder didn’t happen in this house?”

Anakin smirked. “It’s New York, I’m not saying no to anything. We should investigate.”

“If you want, I’ll have Satine ambush your wife, then call Ahsoka to bring Rex. We could do it tonight,” Obi-Wan suggested, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“That would be a fun way to spend the night. A triple date.” Anakin’s lips quirked upwards with a smile. “Our wives have gotten along very well. I don’t think there’s a day that passes that they don’t text.”

“Satine likes having a mother to commiserate with.” Obi-Wan turned the page of the contract. “Dear God, this interest rate is obscene. Bring me with you tomorrow, I’ll gladly negotiate a more reasonable one.”

“We’re meeting with the realtor tomorrow at ten if you want to join us.” Anakin chuckled. “They don’t call you the Negotiator for nothing, after all. I’m sure I’ll leave the meeting paying much less for the house. Especially if it’s haunted.” He snorted. “That will give my kids some nightmares in the future. _ ‘Behave, kids, or the ghost will come to steal your candy.’ _ ” He joked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, the smile disappearing. “It’s when you say things like that that I’m not surprised it was your wife who suggested you come to me.”

“My wife has a name, Obi-Wan,” Anakin sighed, knowing if he didn’t leave right away, that their discussion would start up again and he was actually in a better mood than before. “You should learn it.” He got up. “ _ Padmé  _ and I will see you tomorrow, at ten, in that address.”

“Do you want to see us tonight for this investigation? Or is this your way of calling out sick?”

“If you want to come tonight and leave your lectures at home, then it’s until later.” Anakin shrugged.

“Later, then.” Obi-Wan nodded. “I’ll try to have all of this ready by then.”

Anakin nodded. “I’ll add you to our Whatsapp group then. Satine shares the funniest memes. Mostly about lawyers.” With a smirk, he was out of the door.


	5. Reunion, Part 1

“Which room was gonna be the nursery again?” Rex asked, shifting the boxes in his hand. “You guys have a _lot_ of stuff,” he mumbled to himself.

“Second floor bedroom towards the back of the house. Ani and I are in the one with the street view,” Padmé said from where she was perched on the unpacked sofa. Her hands were resting smugly on her baby bump. “You’re a great help, Rex, thank you.”

Rex squinted at her relaxed figure. “You’re lucky you’re pregnant, Skywalker,” he grumbled under his breath as he headed upstairs with the boxes. “I demand pizza at the end of this work day,” he shouted from the upper floor.

“YOU’LL GET AS MUCH AS YOU WANT,” Padmé shouted back.

“This house is going to be perfect for the baby shower,” Ahsoka said as she returned with Anakin and Shmi from the kitchen area, as he had been showing them around. “Also, it’s _huge_. If I ever need a couch to crash, I know which door I will knock.”

“We’ll keep you in the basement. You showed her, right, Ani?”

“Oh, I did. I told her she could be kind of our Harry Potter. Sleeping under the stairs and all.” He smirked as his sister punched his shoulder.

“Shut it, Skyguy.”

“I’m going to help the guys with the boxes.” Anakin announced and pecking Padmé’s lips, he left to go outside to the moving van.

“The house is beautiful,” Shmi smiled. “You two had very good taste.”

“Well, I hope the kids appreciate it, because it cost a very pretty penny, even with Obi-Wan’s help,” Padmé said, running a hand through her hair. “Thankfully, we should be getting a really good deal on the apartment. Once we’ve made that sale, the purse strings should be a little less tight.”

“A good house is always a nice investment to have for your future.” Shmi said and Ahsoka went upstairs, summoned by her boyfriend. “How are you feeling?” She asked as she rested her hand on Padmé’s bump. “Are my grandchildren behaving? I remember Anakin gave me bruises with so many kicks! His father always joked he would be a soccer player.”

“They made me eat a steak,” Padmé whispered as if she’d committed a felony. “It was huge.”

“I am sure you are forgiven for that.” Shmi whispered back with a grin. “Any weird cravings? Making my son get up at three am to get you some McDonalds, only to realize an hour later you don’t want it and eat ice cream with pickles instead?” She laughed. “I did that to his Dad one time. I don’t even know how the man put up with me.”

“There were a _lot_ of Magnolia Bakery cupcakes in the fridge. But Ani hasn’t had to make any fast food runs yet. Mostly because he’s a bottomless pit of his own.”

“Anakin? _No_ ! _”_ Obi-Wan laughed as he carried in a large box labeled BOOKS. “Did you want these in here?”

“Yes, thanks, Obi-Wan.”

“I’m going to help Anakin with the rocking chair before he drops it,” Obi-Wan chuckled as he went back out.

“I’m happy those two are on talking terms again.” Shmi said. “I never saw them go so long without talking.”

“I do kind of get why Obi-Wan is concerned about. This relationship hasn’t exactly been traditional. And apparently, they’re equally stubborn.”

“You should have seen them when they were kids. They’d be sword fighting in the backyard for hours because neither one of them wanted to give up.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan appeared, carrying a restored rocking chair.

“I always won.” Anakin commented, having heard his Mother’s last comment.

Obi-Wan snorted. “You wish.”

“Oh, _please_ , I was _so_ much better than you.” Anakin argued. “I was the _Hero with no Fear._ ” He said as he used an old nickname he got in school.

“Give it about five years. Korkie will be beating your son just like I would beat you,” Obi-Wan retorted.

“How about we _don’t_ raise our kids to be enemies?” Padmé suggested.

“My son will be kicking your son’s ass.” Anakin replied as if he didn’t even heard Padmé.

“Ani, I just realized. I want chicken nuggets and an ice cream sundae from McDonald’s. Go get one, would you?”

“While you’re at it, bring cheeseburgers for everyone else.” Cody, Rex’s twin brother, quipped as he entered with two boxes.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go get us some food. Mostly because of my _pregnant wife._ ” Anakin said. “Let me just help Obi-Wan with this upstairs. I don’t want him breaking a hip. What will Satine ever do with him out of combat?” He smirked and Obi-Wan shoved the rocking chair forward nearly knocking Anakin down on the stairs. “Hey!”

“Less talking, more moving, you chatterbox.”

“If you’re going to die, don’t do it in the house!” Padmé shouted, then squealed. “Oh, my god, put down whatever you’re doing and get over here!”

“Are they—”

“Yes!”

Shmi’s face lit up as she moved her hand over Padmé’s stomach. “Anakin! Your children are kicking!”

Obi-Wan grunted as Anakin left all the weight of the antique chair on him, and rushed down the flight of stairs he had just taken. “Let me, let me,” he said giddily as he kneeled in front of Padmé and placed both of his hands on her stomach. He felt a kick, followed quickly by another. His blue eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face. “Oh my God,” he whispered. “Hi babies.” He whispered towards her stomach.

Padmé giggled, beaming as she watched him. “Ahsoka, tell me you’re getting this.”

“No, _duh_. It’s going in the album right next to the one where Obi-Wan offered to pay for your wedding.”

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan did what?” Padmé asked in surprise.

“In my defense, Anakin was babbling about finding an _Angel_ and marrying her, after a one night stand where he knew absolutely _nothing_.” Obi-Wan grumbled, an annoyed looked crossing his face. “It was something that I said without thinking.” He mumbled regretfully.

“Now he’s paying for the wedding party we are going to throw after these two are born.” Anakin chuckled, but he was more focused on the movement inside of her stomach. “This is amazing.” He breathed.

“I think making him pay for the _whole_ party is a bit much,” Padmé pointed out. “And as amazing as the twins’ kicking is, I really do want that McDonald's, babe.”

“I can get it,” one of Rex’s cousins offered.

“And take your sweet time while the rest of us do all the hard work? I don’t think so, Fives,” Rex shot back.

“No, I’ll go. You’re here to put our house together.” Anakin chuckled and kissed Padmé’s stomach before standing up and kissing her forehead. “Text me if you feel like something else, love.”

“Don’t take too long!” Padmé called, still beaming as he left. Obi-Wan stood awkwardly in the corner, and Shmi and Ahsoka exchanged a look before leaving with the excuse of finding more boxes.

“You two look very good together.” Obi-Wan said lamely, still standing to the side and a few feet away from Padmé. “He’s...happy.”

“You sound surprised.” She crossed her legs as much as she could. “I don’t usually like to use the psychology part of my degree this way, but you seem to have some pretty major issues when it comes to reconciling Anakin as he is now with who he used to be.”

“With all due respect and I hope you don’t take me wrong but you don’t know Anakin like I do, Padmé. Or what he has been through. I have reasons to worry about him. Especially when he goes on a rampage like this.” Obi-Wan said pointedly, his posture stiffening.

“He’s medicated properly, if that’s what you were trying to insinuate,” she retorted coolly. “Not that you have much room to talk, considering you made up your mind about me before we ever met.”

Obi-Wan’s expression changed to one of disbelief. “Anakin told you about his mental illness?” Anakin had barely told anyone outside his group of trust. Obi-Wan was only aware of a handful of people who knew. Anakin had been diagnosed during his time with Amee and the girl hadn’t known the truth until _much_ later. “I’m sorry if I am suspicious of a random woman walking in my brother’s life and messing it all up. Anakin does not do well in chaos, he gets lost in it.”

“He hasn’t told me. I saw the medication in the bathroom cupboard and put two and two together.” Now Padmé’s eyes started to narrow. “It might _seem_ like chaos to you, but I promise we have been rational in all our decisions since we reconnected at that dinner.”

“Have you ever dealt with someone with a bipolar disorder in a way that you’re dealing with Anakin?” Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. “What will happen when his mood changes? He needs to calibrate his medication from time to time and there’s a side of Anakin that you haven’t seen.” He stated. “I’m worried about what will happen to _him_ when you do see the dark part that he has hidden and _leave._ ”

“Like I said, you’ve already made up your mind about me. I don’t know what I could possibly say that you wouldn’t outright dismiss to keep supporting that image of me in your head.”

“It’s nothing personal, Padmé,” Obi-Wan said, calmly. “I am just concerned about Anakin’s health. I’ve known him since he was nine. You’ve known him for six months.”

“Oh, I’m aware it’s nothing personal. You just perceive me as an invasive species in an ecosystem you had deemed perfect.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “You might think that. But all I want is for you not to hurt Anakin. He wears his heart on his sleeve and I’m usually the one to keep him grounded. He’s a grown up, and I’m not his Dad, I can’t tell him what to do. So, against my better judgement, I’m here. Supporting him. And hoping I don’t have to pick up the pieces later.”

“Then maybe stop acting like being around me is court-mandated community service, because right now, I have a feeling you wouldn’t be all that upset if I got hit by a car!”

“That is totally untrue, I don’t wish you any harm,” Obi-Wan scowled. “He loves you and you’re expecting his children, Padmé. I am still getting used to this new life Anakin created for himself in a short period of time.” Obi-Wan didn’t want to tell her he thought everything was fragile, like a house of cards that, with a big puff of wind, would come crumbling down. “But I do wish you both a lifetime of happiness.”

“Then act like it! Not just around him! Do you have any idea how much time I have spent trying to get him to see things from your side? But all he’s seen for six months is that you don’t trust me, that you’re judging him, that you don’t care about his happiness. Don’t go throwing shots at my relationship with Anakin when I have been trying desperately to keep _yours_ going!” Padmé shouted, tears forming both from her frustration and the rampant hormones of pregnancy. “Of _course_ I fucking know how important your friendship is! But don’t act like I’m the one who’s going to abandon him when _you’ve_ been doing that to him emotionally for months!”

Obi-Wan listened to her, quietly observing and internalizing her words. “Please calm down, the stress is not good for the babies.” He sighed and grabbed his handkerchief, handing it to her. “While I admit that the distance between us has been partially my fault, I’ve never abandoned him. Ever.”

“ _Emotionally_ , Obi-Wan,” she repeated as she blew her nose. “You can be in the same room and still feel like there’s a Grand Canyon between the two of you.”

“Then I will try my best to patch things up. Please understand I’m just trying to protect him.”

“So am I.”

“I know how he is and these rash decisions, combined with some past issues, have left me disturbed because I’m trying to understand if it’s real or an episode. I will try my best to be supportive. To the both of you.” Obi-Wan explained. “I am still wrapping my head around it all, but I’m here and as long as he needs me, I’ll never leave.”

“Maybe _you_ should have married him, then,” she teased as Fives and Rex returned, carrying the kitchen supplies. “Is Anakin back yet?”

“Er...no, not yet.” Rex replied, confused at her puffy eyes but saying nothing. “Do you want us to give him a call?” His gaze shifted from Obi-Wan to Padmé.

“I’ll go get the rest of the boxes inside.” Obi-Wan said as he left the house to think a bit clearer. He was rummaging through a box inside the moving van, when Anakin’s voice startled him.

“Going through my stuff?” He teased as he carried two McDonald’s bags in one hand.

Obi-Wan threw a small toiletries bag in his direction and Anakin caught it easily. He instantly recognized it and frowned.

“We don’t want that to get lost, now do we?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Your point?” Anakin asked dryly.

“Tell her, Anakin, you might be surprised with the outcome.” He half-smiled. “Listen, I am here to support you and be happy for you. Which I am. You know you can always count on me.”

Anakin nodded slowly. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.” He said with a small smile.

“You’re very welcome. If I were you, I would go inside. Your pregnant wife is ravenous.” He chuckled.

* * *

 “Anakin, mail’s here!” Padmé shouted as she came through the door, holding a stack of letters. “You have some more offers for the C-3PO model and…” She trailed off as Anakin came downstairs, finished with putting on a shirt, when he saw her freeze.

“Something wrong?”

“Here.” She held out one of two letters she had been holding and set the rest of their mail down before opening the one in her hand.

Anakin grabbed the envelope and recognized his High School’s stamp on the back. The handwriting was familiar, but he couldn’t figure it out from where. He opened the envelope and read the letter. “It’s my High School reunion,” he announced. “Two weeks from this Saturday, given how the envelope must have bounced around the post office with the move,” Anakin chuckled and read the letter until the end. “We should go, I would like to rub in some of those jerks’ faces that I lead a very successful and blessed life.”

“Okay, sure,” Padmé said, nodding distractedly as she read her own letter.

“Love?” Anakin asked as he noticed her distraction. “Is everything okay?”

“ _Dear Padmé, imagine my surprise when I was helping my fiancée make the invitations for her high school reunion and saw your name included next to one of her classmates. I thought it’d be good if I dropped you a more personal note on my own time. I can’t believe you got married and I’m only just now finding out about it. Anyway, I hope you and your husband can make it to Mos Espa, I’d love to catch up. Best, Rush,”_ Padmé read aloud. “Apparently, my ex-boyfriend is now engaged to one of your old peers.”

“Why is he writing you letters?” Anakin muttered, eyeing the letter with disdain. “I mean, has he heard of a thing called email?” He rolled his eyes.

“He might not have my current email,” Padmé pointed out. “We haven’t really been in touch since our own high school days.”

“I guess we’ll see him on my high school reunion,” Anakin said dryly. “Wonderful.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous of a guy who dated me when I had braces and zits.”

Anakin made a face. “No, of course not.” He scowled and decided to change the subject, heading for the kitchen. “Do you want breakfast?”

“Sure. Along with every story about high school that you haven’t told me yet. Oh, and go heavy on the eggs today, please.” She sat at the island, kicking off her shoes and wiggling her toes. “God, my feet are killing me.”

Anakin started gathering the ingredients for the pancake mix at the same time he shrugged at Padmé’s question. “It was a normal high school,” he muttered, grabbing extra eggs from the fridge. “I was the geek that spoke fluent technobabble and spent my free time underneath the hood of a car or tweaking with my bike. I had a handful of friends and surprisingly, I was dating the head cheerleader, much to the quarterback’s surprise.” He chuckled. “See? Normal.”

Of course, he was not telling her his violent mood swings, lashing out at the people he cared about or his wavering  _depression._ Surprisingly, he had come this long without telling her the truth about his bipolar disorder. He had been diagnosed in his freshman year of college, after he attacked one of his colleagues. Anakin accepted the therapy instead of the permanent criminal stain, and he was diagnosed with bipolarity. It took him a while to get the hang of it and it was a hard process to come to terms with the fact that his condition would never go away, but he was glad he had met Padmé at a time where he was in control of who he was and had enough stability to be a great father.

“Head cheerleader, wow,” Padmé observed, licking her lips as the smell of the eggs began to fill the kitchen. “Is there a yearbook? Because I totally have to see that.”

“Amee was a geek as well, she just waved pompoms and could kick her leg higher than any girl.” He snorted. “I think it’s in one of the boxes in my office that I still haven’t unpacked.” Anakin shrugged. “There’s not much to see, really. It’s just me with fewer muscles.”

“Amee. Cute name. And then you settled for the valedictorian of both Hebrew school and the Theed Academy,” Padmé laughed. “I did  _not_ do cheerleading. Just debate team, yearbook and student body president.”

“You _are_ an overachiever.” Anakin laughed. “I only became one in college.”

“Yeah? What changed?” she asked innocently, but there was something in her eye that seemed to be prompting him.

Anakin hesitated before he gave a light shrug. “I don’t know. My diet? College just gave me more drive.”

“Did the medication help too?” she asked quietly. He dropped the bowl with the mix, splattering it all over the counter and himself, alarms ringing in his head. For a moment, he just stood frozen, looking at the mess. Padmé pulled a towel off the drying rack and started moving the spilled food toward the sink. “If you didn’t want me to know, Ani, you should have found a better place to hide your meds.” She didn’t sound the least bit angry, but that was almost scarier. “It doesn’t change anything.”

“Going through my toiletries is an invasion of privacy, you know?” Anakin scolded.

“I keep my prenatal vitamins in the same cabinet!” she protested. “I only found out because I accidentally almost took your pills instead of mine one morning!”

“How long have you known?” He asked as he cleaned up the mess, not looking directly at her.

“Since right before Florida. I figured you would tell me when you were ready, but Obi-Wan kind of,” she chewed her lip nervously, “pushed my buttons on the subject.”

“He has a tendency to do that,” he muttered, annoyed. “Did he tell you that you didn’t know my dark side and if you did, you’ll run in the other direction?” Anakin asked in a stage whisper.

“Almost word for word. I’m sorry for bringing it up like this,” she said, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “I mean it, though, Ani, it doesn’t change anything. I love you, I love our babies and I’m not going _anywhere._ ”

“You know, he’s right.” Anakin frowned, looking at their joined hands. “This is selfish of me, I should have warned you from the beginning, but…”

“The beginning was a one-night stand on Halloween?” she asked with a wry smile.

“The beginning was a date at a bakery where we decided that we were going to move in together and get married.” Anakin sighed. “I have a mental illness that has affected me for the better part of my life. If you had met me a few years back, I would be an absolute mess. My therapist didn’t even know if he would diagnose me with bipolar disorder or borderline personality disorder.” He rolled his eyes. “I was _that_ messed up.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re broken,” she insisted, running her other hand through his hair. “Look at me, Ani. _Really_ look at me, and hear me when I tell you that if there are bad times, I will stand by you and help you get through them because that is what I promised when I married you on that beach in Florida.”

Anakin finally looked at her, one hand coming to rest on her stomach as his thumb rubbed invisible circles. “I know you meant the promises you made but I also know how  _bad_ I get when my meds need calibration or I just... miss it. I haven’t been a saint. I’ve missed it a couple of times,” he admitted. “What if because of me, our son or our daughter suffers from the same illness? I don’t want them to live with it, it took me years before I learned to live with it.”

“There’s only a ten percent chance of that happening, and if it does happen, we’ll find a way to make it work,” Padmé insisted. “We’re not alone in this, we have so many people who love us, who will help us. It’s going to be okay, Ani.”

“Not many know that I’m mentally ill. I would rather keep it that way.” He says dryly but then smiled at her. “It’s easier if you know and I should’ve said something sooner but... this is the worst part of me.”

“I can handle it.” Padmé kissed his cheek. “So, Mos Espa, huh? That’ll be fun. You can show me off to all the jocks.”

“That I can,” he grinned. “We might have an awkward encounter with my ex-girlfriend though.” He raised his eyebrows.

“My ex-boyfriend is going to be there too, so awkwardness abounds,” she pointed out with a laugh. “Let’s give breakfast another try in the meantime, okay?”

He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. “Okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Angel.”

* * *

 “The punch hasn’t been spiked, right?” Padmé asked, eyeing the table that was covered with various drinks and desserts that had been brought by those who still lived in the town of Mos Espa.

“Knowing my former colleagues, I wouldn’t drink it,” Anakin made a face. “Stick to the orange juice at the bar.”

“Joy—”

“Anakin!” someone shouted, and a brown-skinned man with dark, mischievous eyes ran up to hug them. “It’s been too long, I’ve missed you, man!”

“You never visit anymore, Kitster!” Anakin laughed hugging his longtime friend. “It’s like you’ve forgotten about your friends in New York. Your Mom tells me you’re still getting into trouble.”

“Yeah, well, someone has to pick up your slack since you decided to turn into Mr. Genius Inventor.” Kitster fixed his smile on Padmé. “So, this must be the model my mom mentioned you brought to the bakery in November?”

“Oh, I’m not a model,” Padmé stammered, blushing.

Anakin chuckled. “Kitster, this is my wife, Padmé Naberrie Skywalker. Padmé, this is Kitster, the son of Mrs. Banai from the bakery.”

“I see the resemblance,” Padmé said, shaking Kitster’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You got married and you didn’t invite me? Ouch, man. Ouch.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Anakin rolled his eyes. “We’ve kind of eloped, but we are throwing a big party for our family and friends after our twins are born. You’ll get an invitation.”

Kitster whistled. “Wait till Amee hears that, she’s going to laugh so hard that you basically had a shotgun wedding.”

Anakin cringed. “It’s not a shotgun wedding, alright? We didn’t go to Vegas and elope, we actually thought about it.”

“Was it before or after you put the buns in the oven?”

“I’m standing right here!”

“Do you have to be so crass?” Anakin shook his head.

“I thought that was why you hung out with me.”

“Somebody has to be the stickler of the group.” He snorted. “Who have you seen already?” Anakin asked, sipping on his club soda.

“Well, Greedo and Sebulba immediately met up to go smoke some pot, and Amee’s probably running around trying to do everything while her fiancé tries to calm her down— Oh, and remember Jabba?”

The blonde engineer made a disgusted face. “Please tell me he’s fat, broke and alone.”

“Fat, yes. Broke, kind of. Alone, definitely not.” The biggest grin known to humanity formed on Kitster’s face. “He’s in federal prison for like a million different crimes. That’s actually how Amee met her fiancé, he was the prosecutor on the case that put Jabba away.”

“I always knew he would end up murdered or in prison,” Anakin muttered darkly. “How was Amee involved with the case?” His eyes widened.

“Jabba and his family started raising the rent in her neighborhood to the point where it was pretty much extortion. She was one of the people filing charges. Pretty cool, right?”

“Amee always had guts. I’m just sorry I lost touch with her, it couldn’t have been an easy time for her or her Dad.” Anakin sighed. “I’m happy she found someone to make her happy too.” He threw a smile and a wink in Padmé’s direction.

“Oh, yeah, Owen and Beru did mention you were _sickeningly_ happy with someone.”

“Wait until you fall in love with a girl and  _then_ we’ll see who’s teasing who,” Anakin said. “It’s going to happen, Kitster. Someone is going to put you down on all fours.”

“I did _not_ need to hear about what you guys do in the bedroom.”

“Kitster Banai, how you never became a comedian, I have no idea,”  a new female voice broke into their conversation.

“Ames, hey!” Kitster hugged her. “You look great.”

The voice’s owner, a tall woman in her late twenties, and with medium length honey-blonde hair turned to Anakin. Her blue-green eyes were bright with excitement as she didn’t wait for an invitation and threw her arms around his neck.

“Ani! It has been so long!” She cried out.

Anakin chuckled and hugged her back. Above everything, he was glad they remained friends. Amee has always been a confidante and an obvious big part of his life. “It’s good to see you, Amee, you look fantastic.”

“So do you— oh, my god, is that a wedding ring?” she asked, grabbing his left hand before looking at Padmé with wide eyes. “Oh, _wow._ Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” Padmé laughed warmly. “I’m Padmé.”

Amee’s eyes widened further in shock. “Padmé Naberrie?”

“Um, yes.”

“Rush!” Amee called over her shoulder. “Rush, come here!”

Hearing the name, Anakin turned to Padmé. ”Isn’t that your ex-boyfriend?” He asked curiously.

“Yeeeeeep,” Padmé said slowly as a man with meticulously gelled brown hair and pale blue eyes came over to join them. “Hey, Rush.”

“Padmé, hey.” Rush smiled at her warmly. “Good to see you, you look wonderful. Very,” he paused, gesturing at her pregnant stomach, “maternal glow.”

“I think that’s nicer than anything you said when we were dating,” Padmé laughed, hugging Anakin’s arm. “This is my husband, Anakin.”

”Isn’t Anakin your ex-boyfriend?” Rush asked, looking at Amee curiously. “That’s a pretty weird coincidence.”

“We were dating the wrong person all along,” Amee chuckled.

“This is such an awkward moment,” Kitster laughed. “The worst double date ever.”

“At least we have _someone_ to go on a date with, Kit,” Amee teased punching his shoulder. “When will a woman make an honest man out of you?”

“Never!” Kitster vowed. “Did you know Skywalker here had a shotgun wedding?” He said, diverting the attention off of him.

“ _Oh_ _my God!_ No!” Amee’s eyes widened as she fixed her eyes on Anakin. “You didn’t!”

“It was not a shotgun wedding,” he shot Kitster a glare.

“No one except his mother knew I was pregnant when we eloped to Florida,” Padmé explained to Rush.

“For someone who didn’t want to commit…” Amee snorted and shook her head. Anakin blushed a light pink.  “You did a number on him, Padmé.” She winked at the brunette.

“He returned the favor,” Padmé added with a laugh as she rubbed her stomach. “Twofold.” It took a moment for the others to get the joke, but they laughed. Anakin kissed her temple, rubbing her stomach lovingly. He felt movement and smiled adoringly.

“Do I get godparent consideration, or has Kenobi already called dibs?” Kitster asked.

“He hasn’t said anything officially, so I would say you’re still in the running,” Anakin pointed out.

“I’m texting him and telling him that _you snooze, you lose,_ ” Kitster grinned, pulling out his phone immediately.

“I’m surprised, Obi-Wan is always on top of things,” Amee noticed. “Is Ben giving you a hard time?” She raised her eyebrows knowingly.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Anakin replied.

“How are you guys handling the religious divide? If you’re doing godparents, I mean?” Rush asked curiously, bringing the conversation somewhat back to its original topic. “I’ve long since come to term with the fact that I’ve disappointed every member of the Jewish faith by marrying a gentile, but you were always more dedicated than I was, Pad.”

“We’re still working through the details. You should have seen Anakin’s face when I first brought up the subject of a _bris_ , _”_ Padmé joked, causing Rush to snort. “But you’d better believe I want the twins to have the most amazing _bar_ and _bat mitzvah_ possible. And that I want to speak Hebrew with them so that Anakin has no idea what we’re saying.”

“My wife is forgetting that I'm a genius and am able to learn Hebrew very quickly.” Anakin hinted. “We're going to try interfaith and later in life, you know, the kids can decide.”

“ _Lekh tiz'da'yen_ _,_ Skywalker,” Padmé muttered, rolling her eyes. “I have to take him to Harvard in about a week, and he’s going to be terrible, I just know it.”

“You went to Harvard? How did you guys not meet in Boston?” Amee inquired.

“Well, for starters, I’m three years older than him, so we weren’t exactly in the same class. Also, we were both pretty busy being prodigies in our respective fields.”

“Harvard is only going to be a pain because it’s full of stuck up idiots. With a few minor exceptions, of course,” Anakin smiled at his wife. “But you’re supporting me in Mos Espa, I think I can deal with Harvard guys.”

“Good luck with him, Padmé, he’s not an easy piece of work.” Amee smiled. “Finally someone got him on a short leash.” Kitster imitated a bark and Amee burst out laughing.

“You two are hilarious, I think I’ll go and step away from you both.” Anakin made a face.

“Any chance you’d be up for a race later? I’m sure Sebulba would want to try and get back that fifty bucks he lost to you when we graduated,” Kitster asked with a smirk, and Padmé looked at her husband worriedly.

“Tell me you didn’t illegally street race in high school.”

“Alright, I won’t tell you.” Anakin gave her a sheepish smile. “Tell Sebulba he's going to lose fifty more.” He turned to Kitster.

“I will literally induce labor if you do what you’re planning right now,” Padmé warned.

“I wouldn’t test her on that, Anakin, she once held her breath until she fainted because she refused to listen to a substitute teacher,” Rush said in agreement.

Anakin looked shocked for a moment. “It’s just a tradition among friends. It’s a usual thing for the kids of Mos Espa. And I’m amazing. Azure is amazing.”

“Still can’t believe you named your car _Azure,_ ” Amee muttered, taking Padmé by the arm. “Come on, I’ll get you some snacks that I know aren’t corrupted by people being idiots.”

“Dude, she looks serious,” Kitster murmured. “Maybe your race with Sebulba can wait?”

“Tell him I’ll be back and he’ll lose double,” Anakin whispered to Kitster.

“You got it,” Kitster whispered back. “Oh, guess who’s still teaching shop class? Watto. He’s got a picture of you on the wall.”

Anakin groaned and ran a hand across his face. “Honestly, that man treated me like a slave when I interned for him, and now he hangs a picture of me?”

“I guess he’s really proud of you, man.”

“Maybe giving me a raise back when would have cut it better than having my face plastered on the wall.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. I’m surprised you aren’t more worried about Amee telling your wife every embarrassing story while they’re off together.”

“I think Padmé already knows the worst part of me,” Anakin chuckled. “I was a wonderful boyfriend, Amee has nothing to complain about.”

“Well, maybe I have some stories about Padmé you might not know?” Rush offered amicably.

“Listening,” Anakin said slowly.

“Did she tell you _when_ we broke up?”

“No, we didn’t talk a lot about past relationships.” Anakin shrugged.

“Well, I can’t blame her not wanting to tell you she did it the day I’d been planning to ask her to the junior prom. Right before my friends all came out with shirts spelling out the question.”

“Ouch.” Anakin winced. “That had to be a very hard blow to your ego, man.”

“Yeah, I really didn’t get over her until when I met Amee.”

“Dude, that’s embarrassing, don’t tell that to anyone.” Kitster narrowed his eyes. “You were pining after his wife for...how long?”

“Too long,” Anakin deadpanned.

“Considering Padmé and I had been dating since middle school, I needed a bit of a mourning period. And then several years of meaningless sex.” Rush shrugged. “Amee thinks it’s cute. She likes that she got to help me heal.”

“Amee likes charity cases,” Kitster snickered.

“Shut it, Kit,” Anakin said with a glare.

“But you’re different, pal, at least you want to marry and have a few kids,” Kitster went on, clapping Rush’s back. “Amee has babies on her mind since _forever._ ”

“We’ll see. It’s still pretty early.”

“I give you a year,” Kitster stated.

“What are you three going on about?” Padmé asked as she and Amee returned with a plate of cookies.

“Babies,” Anakin shrugged, grinning and placed both of his hands on her large stomach. “Talking about babies, how are mine?”

“Still wanting an explanation about what Daddy was up to in high school,” his wife replied with a cocked eyebrow. “Something Rush would have to defend in court?”

“Oh, most definitely,” Amee chuckled, sipping on champagne.

“Let’s put it on these terms…” Anakin sighed, dropping his shoulders. “Daddy had to pay for college, so he could have a brilliant education and future to ensure we had a townhouse in Manhattan to raise them.”

“You said you had a scholarship!”

Anakin got defensive. “I did. But it didn’t cover for everything I needed. My scholarship paid for tuition. What about the rest?”

Noticing some tension, Kitster immediately dismissed himself with a small ‘ _oh, boy._ ’

“I’m pretty sure there had to be safer ways of making money!”

“From where I am from, it was.”

“Street racing was _safe_?!”

“Padmé, breathe, remember the babies,” Amee said gently. “Ani, maybe this is something you guys should talk about in your hotel room.”

Anakin nodded. “Padmé, this was something that I did years ago, you don’t have to worry about it now,” he said gently, cradling her cheek and rubbing soothing circles on her stomach.

“Then you’re definitely not going to sneak out and indulge in some juvenile rematch behind my back?” she prompted expectantly. “I know how to check the mileage on Azure.”

 _Not now, I’m not._ “No, I’m not,” Anakin sighed. “Can we wrap up this subject? You’re getting upset with the past, Padmé, and it’s not necessary.”

“I just want to know when you became a mind reader, Pad, this is kind of scary,” Rush joked.

“I had a concentration in psychology in my Harvard undergrad work,” Padmé corrected, rolling her eyes. “And I just happen to be good at knowing what my husband is up to.”

“You can’t know him that well, I mean, you’ve met him in early November?” Amee pointed out innocently. “This one is an onion, filled with layers.” She chuckled.

“Maybe we should leave them be, Amee, and mingle a bit more with your former classmates?” Rush suggested.

“Of course. We’ll see you guys around before the wedding, I hope?” Amee asked Anakin with a smile.

“Because that won’t be awkward,” Anakin replied.

“Only if you make it that way, Ani,” she retorted. “Come on, Rush.” The two of them disappeared into the crowd as Padmé let out a little huff to blow a stray wisp of her hair out of her face.

“Well, that was certainly interesting, wasn’t it?”

“You freaking out about my hobbies as a teenager? Yeah, it was,” Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. “Why are you so upset over something that I did when I was sixteen or seventeen?”

“You were doing something  _illegal_ as a teenager,” she argued. “It’s a little concerning, Anakin.”

“I did what I had to do. Money was always tight. Especially after my father died. There were a lot of sacrifices that we had to make. I wanted to find a way to have a little extra, so my Mom would stop working two jobs. I worked as a mechanic, but it wasn’t enough.” He began to explain. “I stopped racing near my college graduation. I know what getting caught would mean to my resume so I decided to stop. Why is it so important right now?”

“Forget it,” she muttered, shaking her head. “I’m sorry if I’m a little unnerved by the idea of you doing something as dangerous as that.”

“It’s over now, don’t think about it,” he kissed her forehead. “Do you want to leave or can we mingle a little more? I haven’t shown you off enough.”

“Another hour, then we go back to the hotel so I can rest,” she agreed.

“As you wish,” he smiled and pecked her lips.

“Ohhh, we need to watch that movie when we get back.”

“Which one of them?” He chuckled as he delighted himself with feeling his children kick. “Oh. I bet she’s on this side. That was one hell of a kick.”

“ _The Princess Bride_ , dummy. And just for that, we’re naming her Buttercup,” Padmé huffed, rolling her eyes. “You’re impossible.”

“Buttercup?” Anakin frowned. “She sounds like the man Powerpuff Girl. No, she needs a name suitable for a Princess,” he leaned down to kiss her stomach.

“Have you seriously not seen the movie? Buttercup  _is_ a Princess. And people are staring at us, honey, maybe you need to dial back the PDA.”

“They’re just jealous,” Anakin smirked. “Our son will be the quiet one, you’ll see,” he mumbled. “I bet his sister is going to have him eating out of the palm of her hand.” He snorted.

“Well, she clearly already has _you_ wrapped around her little finger.”

“They both do but she’s my little princess,” he said lovingly.

“I feel like I’m being replaced,” Padmé said, rolling her eyes. “Come on, stand up.”

Anakin laughed as he stood up. “You’re not, don’t be silly. Come on, I’ll introduce you to a couple of more people and then we’ll leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lekh tiz'da'yen is the Hebrew masculine version of 'go fuck yourself.'


	6. Reunion, Part 2

Anakin leaned against the bar and signaled the bartender. He ordered a whiskey, instead of his usual club soda, and groaned to himself. He felt completely out of place at the Harvard reunion. If this wasn’t important for Padmé, he would have left already. Anakin was never able to be in the same rooms, or parties, were Harvard people hang. It was not his type. Besides, this showed him a part of Padmé’s life that he knew he couldn’t fit in.

After he was introduced to one too many of her conquests during college (he fleetingly remembered her comment on their drunken hook up), Anakin had had enough and excused himself. He had been testy for the past week. The pressure of a new project on his shoulders that could lead him to a big promotion plus the impending fatherhood was draining all of his energy.

As the bartender set the glass in front of him, Anakin thanked him and drank the whole thing in one go. The bartender shook his head. “Another, I guess?”

“You’re a mind reader,” Anakin commented and the bartender chuckled, starting to prepare a second drink. The engineer couldn’t wait until the night was over and they were back at the hotel. He was holding back some snippy comments because he knew they were out of place and he didn’t want to be rude. He couldn’t be surprised that she had exes, he had met Rush! It only felt different because Rush was engaged already and didn’t pose a threat to him.

“Ani!” Padmé hurried over with a guy who was probably another ex-boyfriend. “There you are! I want you to meet Palo Jemabie, I used to model for his art class.” Anakin’s face hardened and a frown appeared on his face.

“I think there were a lot of people in there who would’ve liked to see both of you in the class,” Palo remarked, measuring Anakin’s features with his hand. The blonde eyed him suspiciously, oddly quiet. “It’s unreal… Padmé, do you have a piece of paper or something?”

“Here,” the bartender offered, passing a napkin over. Palo produced a pen from inside his jacket and scribbled out two faces on the paper square.

“When your kids get older, send me a picture, I want to see how accurate I got their faces,” he told Padmé as he handed her the napkin.

“Your talent remains amazing,” she laughed, angling the drawing so that Anakin could see. “Ani, look, isn’t it great?” She was giving him a wide, beautiful smile that gave absolutely no indication that she knew what torture this was for him. Anakin grabbed the napkin and rolled his eyes, finishing his second whiskey. “Thank you, Palo.”

“No problem. Always glad to help a friend. Good luck with those kids, I hope the trip home isn’t too hard on you.”

“I have my doctor’s permission to drive out here, but it’s sweet of you to worry.”

“Very sweet,” Anakin drawled as he signaled the bartender for another refill.

“I’ll see you later, Padmé, I need to go check up with Jamillia,” Palo said, clearing his throat as he tugged at his brown ponytail and started to walk away. “We’re planning to go to the Red Sox game tomorrow.”

“Loser,” she called after him before looking at her husband worriedly. “Ani, don’t you think you’ve had enough? You do have to drive us home.”

“Depends on how many of your ex-boyfriends, conquests, one night stands or whatever this last one was I still have to meet,” Anakin said bitterly. “Then I’ll know if I’ve had enough.”

“Seriously?!?” Padmé’s jaw dropped. “Come  _ on _ , you’re not seriously threatened by these guys, are you? There’s no reason!”

“There’s no reason for me to stand there and meet all of them, so I’m good here at the bar,” Anakin sulked. “I’m not threatened by Harvard grads, I just plain despise them,” he scowled.

“Anakin, these are my  _ friends _ . I was good the entire time you were practically speaking in binary with your MIT classmates, you can do the same,” she scolded.

“Friends that you  _ slept  _ with. I would prefer to not be around them, thank you.”

“Past tense! And clearly, I didn’t marry any of them!” She threw up her hands in frustration. “This shouldn’t bother you! It was years ago!”

“Given that I met all of them at once, it does bother me. We never exactly spoke about our dating life before, did we? Listen, I’m fine with you hanging with your friends. Please do! Just don’t ask me to stand there and smile at men that I know have been in bed with you!”

“It was college! People hook up in college! You know that!” she huffed. “Do you want to spend time with my female friends, or will you be intimidated by the fact that at least three of them are queer and two of them asked me out?”

Anakin cringed. “Make me more uncomfortable, why don’t you?” He snapped. “I don’t care if it was in college, but it  _ did  _ happen and I never had the time to come to terms with anything because I just found out about  _ all  _ of them today.”

“Well, maybe that’s on you for not asking me about it sooner! It’s not like we had hours driving between home and Mos Espa. Or a plane ride up here!”

“Oh, yes, it’s  _ my  _ fault,” he said dramatically. “I was the idiot that forgot to be prepared to meet a bunch of Harvard grads who are suddenly making googly eyes at my wife while remembering the  _ good times  _ they spent in college together.”

“You are blowing this completely out of proportion!”

“Then maybe you should leave me alone.”

“Come and find me when you’re ready to start behaving like an adult rather than a nine-year-old boy who doesn’t want to share his favorite toy,” Padmé told him stiffly before turning to head back into the crowd.

“I know it’s not really my place, but you did kind of cross the line,” the bartender mumbled.

“You’re here to pour drinks, not to meddle in my life,” Anakin said between his teeth.

“Tell me about it,” a curvaceous blonde with a slight British accent drawled. “It’s  _ exhausting.” _

“I wasn’t talking to you either,” he added stiffly.

“Sorry. Just saw you here by yourself and figured you needed some commiseration.” The woman stuck out her hand. “I’m Eirtaé Vidatine.”

“Anakin Skywalker,” he shook her hand briefly. “I don’t need commiseration,” he added as he released her hand and turned around to survey the crowd. He suddenly felt guilty for what he had said. 

“Oh, so  _ you’re  _ the mysterious bad boy that managed to put a ring on Padmé. Good for you!” She chirped.

“Word got around, I see,” Anakin drawled.

“Well, she’s been showing off her ring and her stomach and gushing about you nonstop all night. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her happy like this.”

“If you want to make me feel worse, don’t,” Anakin stood up.

“I’m sorry?” Eirtaé frowned, moving slightly away from him awkwardly. 

“Forgiven,” he said crisply. “I need a bathroom, do you know where it is?”

“Down the hall, first door on your left.”

“Thank you,” Anakin left the woman at the bar, taking the directions she had given him. Entering the bathroom, he stood at the sink and took a deep breath before splashing some cold water in his face. He might have overreacted, but he was hanging by a small thread and all he wanted was to get back to the hotel and get some decent sleep. He stared himself in the mirror for a few minutes, gave himself an internal pep talk and left the bathroom, searching for Padmé.

A woman who looked eerily similar but clearly wasn’t her rushed up to him. “Oh, my God, there you are!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward a huge cluster of people. Anakin protested in confusion until he reached his wife. “Pad, I found him!”

“Thank goodness,” Padmé said from where she was sitting. “Anakin, you need to get the car while I call Mass General.”

“Are you alright?” Anakin asked worriedly as he crouched in front of her.

“My water just broke,” she answered grimly. “There’s no way we are going to make it back to New York in time”

“Isn’t it too soon?” He asked, panic settling in into his stomach as he frantically searched his pocket for the car keys.

“It happens,” someone said. “Even with normal pregnancies, early delivery is possible. It should be fine.”

“Can someone get her to the door while I get the car?” Anakin asked. The same woman that had dragged him from the bathroom was already at his side and he could see the blonde from the bar as well. He stood and hesitated for a moment, holding her hand. “Hey, I love you,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

“Go get the car,” was all she said in reply.

Anakin grimaced and rushed out.

* * *

Twenty hours later, Padmé sat in the maternity ward bed, her hair still damp with the sweat of labor as she held the older of the two newborns to her breast. “You’re a little troublemaker, you know that, Leia?” she scolded, but she was smiling too much for it to really be negative.

Anakin was sitting by her side, holding a blue bundle and he was completely captivated by his son’s features. Luke was already his carbon copy with small wisps of blonde hair in his head and drowsy big blue eyes. His son was very quiet, content on just being held by his father. “He’s going to be a heartbreaker, you just know it,” Anakin commented quietly, an unwavering grin on his face. “I am so in love with both of them, it’s insane! I’ve just met them and I would already die for them.”

“Which I’m pretty sure I threatened to do somewhere around hour ten,” she muttered, adjusting Leia’s head to make the breastfeeding a little less uncomfortable. “Did you call our parents?”

“You were in your right,” Anakin chuckled. “I did. They’re flying in tomorrow morning.”

“And told them to bring all the baby stuff?”

“Yes, they have a spare key to the house, they will take care of it,” Anakin said softly as Luke cooed. 

“Well, good, because I’d hate to drive back with two new car seats when we already have them in New York.” Leia detached and Padmé looked at her husband. “We should switch.”

“Oh, right,” Anakin looked between the twins trying to come up with a way to safely switch them. Padmé rolled her eyes and put Leia down in one of the two little cribs the nurses had brought before taking Luke from him.

“We took multiple classes on how to do this,” she reminded him as she positioned Luke against the other breast. “Just support their head and it’s fine.”

“I’m sorry, I was just unsure and the classes are the last thing I’m thinking right now,” he mumbled as he looked down at his daughter. Leia was making a face and she seemed she would cry at any second, so he gently scooped her up into his arms.

“You do look pretty cute with her.”

“That’s only because she’s as beautiful as you.”

“Really? I think she has your nose.”

Anakin looked down at Leia and kissed her forehead, the baby gurgling under her father’s affection. “It is a good looking nose. Yet, she has your features.”

“I suppose you should buy a wall to put around the house, then. Boys are going to be lining up around the block for a chance to date her.”

He snorted. “Over my dead body, isn’t that right, Princess?” Anakin traced Leia’s cheek with his finger.

“You know absolutely nothing about having daughters,” Padmé said, shaking her head. “She’s going to date whether you want her to or not. So is he. Aren’t you, Luke? Yes, you are, Mommy’s little boy is going to get  _ all _ the dates.”

Anakin smiled. “I guess we can say we made some very good looking babies. Our parents are going to go insane with them. They’ll be the most spoiled children on the planet,” he said as he gently rocked Leia. “I’m very proud of you, you did wonderfully well, love.”

“Well, enjoy these two because they’re the only ones we’re going to have for a very long time.” Padmé shifted her weight in the bed. “After the number they’ve done on my body, I need at least a year of recovery time.”

“I don’t have baby fever, don’t worry, they are more than enough. We have enough time to plan for future ones,” Anakin said and kissed her temple. “I love you, you know that, right?”

“You had a pretty funny way of showing it last night,” she muttered, rubbing the blond fuzz on Luke’s head.

Anakin cringed. “I...I know I was out of place, I’m sorry. I was heading out to find you and apologize when your friend grabbed me and you told me your water broke.”

“Sabé’s a good friend,” Padmé mumbled. “But I’m warning you, Anakin, if you ever try that kind of bullshit again, you’re going to be even sorrier.”

“I was upset, it wasn’t easy for me,” Anakin said defensively. “It was one after the other. If I were to introduce you to all my past girlfriends in a spawn of an hour, how would you react?”

“Like an adult!” she snapped. “Because whatever history you might have with them, I know you chose me, and I chose you, and that’s what really matters!”

“It was  _ still  _ uncomfortable,” he retorted, Leia kicked her little legs, her face turning into a displeased frown and he sighed, adjusting her and standing, pacing from one side to the other, trying to soothe her. “It was not a situation I enjoyed and it got to me. What really matters is, right now, in our arms,” he whispered.

Padmé shot him one more withering look as she slowly moved Luke away from her breast. “Well, you get to have some alone time with them now, because I need to sleep. Desperately.”

As Leia was falling asleep, he laid her down in one of the plastic cribs. He moved closer to Padmé and gently removed Luke from her arms. “Then rest, I’ll watch over them.” He tried to keep a scowl away from his face. The twins had just been born and they were  _ fighting _ . The argument should have died already, it meant nothing compared to their children.

* * *

“Is there a town nearby?” Padmé asked from the back seat. “I’d like to find somewhere with a more sanitary bathroom than a gas station to change the twins. And to get something to eat.”

They were barely a quarter of the way through the four-hour drive back to New York, but it was already the most uncomfortable car ride in history. Between the twins and the rush of grandparents who’d come to Boston to meet them, there hadn’t been much time to talk about the fight, and Padmé wasn’t sure she wanted to discuss it, but it had to happen at some point. And a public place like a restaurant meant they’d be a lot less likely to start yelling at each other.

Anakin checked the GPS on the car and nodded. “There is. It’s like…” he touched the  _ “Restaurants” _ option on the GPS and it gave him a place and an estimated time to get there. “...25 minutes away.”

Never, in the past nine months, have they gone through this kind of tension in their relationship. They had had small fights, bickerings at most. This had to be their first big fight and it couldn’t have come at the worst time! The twins were  _ days  _ old and instead of falling in love all over again - like so many stories he heard or read in books about first-time pregnancies - they were distant.

Neither her parents or his Mom had picked up on the tension. They all found them tired, obviously. Between the trips that they were doing and the birth of the twins, it was normal. 

“Are they asleep?”

“For now, but knowing them, they’ll be awake soon. And either hungry or needing to be changed,” Padmé sighed, brushing back her hair. Leia sneezed in her sleep, and Padmé sighed, readjusting the blanket to cover their daughter’s toes. “I just hope we’ll get home before it’s ridiculously late, I’d like to get in a quick haircut before Luke’s  _ bris. _ ”

“I still can’t believe we’re going to put our eight-day-old son through that,” Anakin sighed, more to himself.

“The doctors offered to do it at Mass General, most people do it on day one,” Padmé reminded him, rolling her eyes. “He’s going to be fine. Besides, you promised.”

“Yes, I know, but it has to be  _ that  _ big of a deal? We’re getting home with a couple of three-day-old babies and we already are going to have a huge party to deal with. Isn’t that too much? We should use the time to settle in, start a routine. It won’t be long before we both have to go back to work and establishing a sleep pattern is important.”

“Would we be having this conversation if it were the baptism happening instead?” she muttered under her breath. “We already have the nursery set up, we’ll get them settled in just fine. And it’s going to be more time than you think. Especially considering how often you’re able to work from home.”

“Baptism is usually a few months later than their birth, not days later and this is not about religion, it’s about being able to settle in as a family without disturbing them too much. Being passed around from member to member, have people pinch their cheeks and coo at them all they will leave them cranky and irritated and we’ll be the ones to have to deal with that after everyone's gone,” Anakin argued. “Often, but not always.”

“As if people weren’t going to be constantly coming over to pick them up and play with them anyway?” Padmé countered. “Come on, Anakin, you’re giving way too much credit to people when it comes to babies.”

Luke’s face started to pucker and he let out a little squeak. Before it could turn into crying that would wake up his sister, Padmé lifted him out of the car seat and undid her blouse and her bra, putting him to her breast and bouncing him slightly. “Shhh, honey, it’s okay, Mommy’s got you.”

“Fine, whatever,” he sighed tiredly. “We’re almost there. Five more minutes.”

“Good.” Padmé avoided his eyes as she kept nursing Luke.

Anakin parked and shut down the engine and everything went quiet except the little sounds Luke made as he nursed. Anakin turned around and smiled at his son. “Do you want me to take Leia’s chair out?”

“Sure, I’ll be along once Luke’s done. Don’t forget the diaper bag.” Padmé swayed from side to side as Luke started to slow down. “If you can ask the host for some tea once they seat you, that’d be great too.”

“Sure, preference on the tea?” He asked as he opened the door and left, closing it softly as to not upset the twins. He opened the back door a minute later and worked on removing Leia’s chair safely from the bank.

“Chamomile. With a lot of milk.”

“Got it,” Anakin nodded as he removed Leia’s chair and closed the door. Inside the restaurant, the hostess promptly escorted him to a medium sized table. Before he forgot, he requested Padmé’s tea and a large cup of black coffee for him. He set Leia on one of the chair’s and just looked inside to watch his little girl sleep, undisturbed. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, adjusting her blanket.

Padmé arrived before the tea, carrying Luke with her. “Hey,” she said quietly as she sat down next to him. “Is she okay? She hasn’t gotten hungry, has she?” 

“No, no, she’s perfect. How’s my little man, satisfied already?” He took Luke from Padmé’s arms and nestled the baby in his arms. Luke cooed and Anakin smiled.

“Not nearly as hungry as his daddy can get,” she answered, managing to smile back. “Much to my relief, I have a feeling I’m going to be seriously unbalanced by the time they’re eating normal food.”

“The Skywalker men need to eat a lot. We’re constantly growing,” Anakin smirked and kissed the top of his son’s head, inhaling that delicious baby smell.

“Aw, they’re so cute,” the waitress gushed as she stopped by with their drinks. “How old are they?”

“Three days,” Padmé answered with a smile. “We’re bringing them home now.”

“Oh, wow, congratulations! Do you need more time to decide, or do you already know what you want to eat? Breakfast menu’s still open.”

“Padmé, go ahead,” Anakin said, giving her the lead and bouncing Luke on his knee.

“I’d like an omelet with spinach and cheese, and toast on the side, please,” Padmé said. “And it’d be great if you could keep the tea coming.”

“Just a burger and fries for me, thanks.”

“Alright, we’ll have them out in a jiff. Just let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

“Of course, thanks,” Padmé smiled graciously and sipped her tea as the waitress left. A few other people at the tables stared at them, including a few families with kids of their own. “Do you want to bet how long it’ll be before someone else comes to fuss over the twins?”

“How can we blame them, our babies are adorable,” he made a face at Luke. “I can barely stop fussing over them myself!”

“Dada’s a sap, isn’t he, Leia?” Padmé laughed, rocking her daughter’s carrier back and forth as their older twin hiccuped in her sleep. “Oh, who am I kidding, you  _ are _ too cute. I love you so much.”

“We got pretty lucky,” he whispered as he settled Luke in his chest, the baby drifting to sleep with his little fists on each side of his face.

“Are you sure you don’t want to put him back down? You might spill something on him,” Padmé fretted.

“What, like a fry?” he teased. “I’ll put him down in a sec, our food hasn’t even arrived yet.”

“It’s just— the coffee, honey. What if it spills on him?”

Anakin shook his head. “I’m not irresponsible. I’m not going to drink hot coffee when I’m holding my newborn son. Give me a little more credit.”

“I’m not saying you are irresponsible, but accidents can happen.”

Anakin sighed. “I’m not going to drop anything on our son, ok?”

“And I don’t think you’d ever mean to—”

“Mister?” They were interrupted by a little girl about Pooja’s age tugging on Anakin’s sleeve. “Can I touch your baby?”

Looking down at the little girl, he chuckled. “Alright, but you have to be careful. They are very fragile at his age,” Anakin turned around in the chair and left it to crouch down. Luke squirmed a little at the sudden shift, staring up at his father with his tiny baby squint.

“Are your hands clean?” Padmé asked the girl, who nodded.

“You can go ahead and touch him, Softly,” Anakin coaxed as he kissed his son’s forehead. “He’s a very calm baby.”

The girl poked Luke’s cheek curiously. “He’s so squishy.”

At the touch, Luke frowned and yawned. “All babies are,” Anakin explained. “You were too, I bet. How old are you?”

The girl held up six fingers. “This many. Did you just buy your babies?”

Padmé couldn’t help laughing. “You don’t get babies like that. You make them. Like at Build-A-Bear.”

“But Build-A-Bear is a store,” the child argued. Padmé shot Anakin a desperate  _ Help me _ glance.

“I think your Mommy and Daddy will like to explain to you that,” Anakin said, smoothly, and looked around hoping that the child’s parents would come and get her. If it was him, he wouldn’t lose sight of his children. “It’s a special thing, so we don’t want to ruin that for them.”

“Okay.” The girl poked Luke’s cheek again. “Bye, baby boy. Thank, Mister.”

Luke made a face at being poked again and Anakin gently rocked him as he stood to his full height and sat back down next to his wife. “I hope Pooja and Ryoo had  _ the talk  _ already, this is a very uncomfortable subject to approach,” he chuckled.

“I’m sure Sola gave it to them as soon as they saw the pictures and the announcement,” Padmé sighed, blushing pink as she rocked Leia back and forth. “I really hope we have longer than six years before these two start asking that kind of question. I was  _ terrible. _ ”

“In the world we live in, I don’t think we will get lucky. But since you were terrible, you can be responsible for the birds and the bees talk,” he smirked and kissed Luke’s cheek. “Isn’t that right, Luke? Let’s leave Mommy handle the talk and then I’ll teach you how to get  _ all  _ the girls.”

“I’m going to make you pay for this someday, Skywalker,” Padmé warned. “Leia’s going to come home with a boyfriend who rides a motorcycle and has piercings, and I’m going to  _ love _ him.”

“Well, I’ll be very supportive when Luke shows up with the love of his life that you don’t approve of,” Anakin retorted. “We should eat quickly if we want to arrive in New York before nightfall.”

“It’s not that long a drive,” Padmé insisted. “It’s barely even noon.” Luke started fussing, and she sighed. “I’m going to go change him.”

Anakin nodded. “I’ll order,” he said and signaled the waitress as Padmé stood and whisked Luke off to the bathroom.

“Just a few more minutes, sir,” the young woman apologized. “We’re a little understaffed in the kitchen today, I’m really sorry. I can get you another refill, if you want.”

“Yes, please,” Anakin nodded. “We can wait, don’t worry.”

“Do you need anything else? Anything for the babies?”

“No, they’re fine. What they want is attached to their mother, so…” he chuckled.

“Oh. Right. Um… I can ask my manager what the policy is, we don’t get a lot of new parents in here.”

“We just want to have lunch so we can get back on the road. We live in New York.”

“Wow, cool. I’ll go check with the chef and see how long it’ll be.” She hurried off again, leaving Anakin alone with Leia, whose little brown eyes were starting to open.

“Hey there, Princess,” he whispered, tickling her chin. She sneezed.

“Is she okay?” Padmé asked, coming back with Luke balanced on her shoulder. “I heard a sneeze. You don’t think she’s getting sick, do you?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Anakin replied, taking her off her chair and cuddling Leia to his chest. “Babies sneeze, Padmé. They’re adorable doing it and not automatically sick.”

“So I’m worried, sue me,” Padmé huffed.

“Easy, I’m just kidding,” he muttered as he bounced Leia softly. “Our lunch is delayed, they’re understaffed in the kitchen.”

“Oh, dear,” Padmé shifted Luke a little bit while he squeaked and fussed.

“It’s just thirty minutes or so, Padmé, we’ll be fine.”

“No, no, it’s just that I don’t know what has him bothered right now, I just changed him and burped him…”

“Maybe his stomach hurts?” Anakin frowned. “Or he might just want a little attention? I can go take a small walk with him, see if he calms down. I think Leia will be hungry soon and she’ll start screaming when she realizes I don’t have any food attached to me.”

“Trade then?” Padmé moved towards him, trying to angle Luke for transfer.

“Yes,” Anakin passed Leia over to her, as the baby squeaked in protest and he took a fussy Luke into his arms. He nestled his son into his arms and kissed his cheek. Grabbing a blanket, he covered Luke. “I’m going to walk around outside, maybe the movement will soothe him.”

“Don’t take too long.”

“Don’t worry, it will be probably until our lunch arrives.” He smiled before leaving the restaurant, bouncing Luke gently in his arms, humming an unknown lullaby. His son’s whimpers turned into coos as he snuggled into Anakin’s shoulder.


	7. Parenthood

“Are we sure we’re ready? I could take a little more sick leave,” Padmé said worriedly, staring at Leia and Luke in the crib. “You’d be all alone with them.”

Anakin looked up from his laptop, where he had been coding a new program. “It’s fine, Padmé, the twins and I get along perfectly well. They’re the nicest babies, I can’t believe how lucky we are. Compared to all the horror stories you read online, our babies are absolute angels,” he chuckled and returned to his computer, fingers flying over the keyboard. “Besides, being at home is making you crazy. You  _ need  _ to work.”

“I am just saying, you’ll be on your own, no one’s going to be here to relieve you,” she pointed out with a huff.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I’ll be fine. In case of a really big emergency, I have my mother or Ahsoka. They keep badgering me to spend more time with the twins anyway,” Anakin replied. “It’s natural that you feel worried about going back to work, but trust me, it will be alright.”

“The last time you said trust me, we ended up wearing melted ice cream.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “I don’t distrust your abilities to take care of them when I’m out of the house, don’t distrust mine,” he huffed. 

“Well, maybe that’s because I’m actually responsible with them,” Padmé muttered under her breath.

His fingers stopped moving but his eyes remained on the screen. “I  _ heard  _ that and it was uncalled for because you can’t accuse me of being irresponsible with them,” he gritted his teeth and flexed his hands, starting to type again. “You’re talking as if I constantly put them in danger.”

“You don’t exactly have the best track record of giving them your full attention when you need to,” she argued, scowling at him. “I’m going to go pump, just to make sure you have enough when I’m not here.”

He shut the laptop, annoyed. “I don’t give them my full attention?” Anakin repeated, standing up. “Is that what you think?”

“I think you get distracted more easily than you’re willing to admit!”

“I have to get distracted, you keep swatting me away and wanting to do everything by yourself with them! It’s like you don’t trust me and you think I’m going to hurt them,” he complained. “When I  _ am  _ giving them my attention, you just point out what I’m doing wrong. Don’t hold him like that, Anakin. Don’t give her the bottle that way, Anakin. Careful with that, Anakin. Don’t do that, don’t do this… God! Do you know how you make me feel?”

“Well, excuse me for being concerned with the wellbeing of our children! Maybe you’d prefer I say nothing when you leave their heads unsupported?”

“I am concerned about their wellbeing as well! Of course I don’t mind you telling me the right way to do it on a few occasions, but without making me feel like an incapacitated idiot!” Anakin replied.

“I have never once called you that, if you think that’s my meaning, that’s on you!”

“You didn’t call me anything, but your attitudes tell me otherwise. I am actually happy you are starting work because then I can finally get some quality time with my children!”

“Oh, so now they’re  _ your _ children? I don’t remember you being pregnant!” Padmé stormed into the living room, unbuttoning her shirt so she could set up the breast pump.

“Fine,  _ our  _ children, you know what I meant,” Anakin hissed, following her. “You have to trust me for this to work, otherwise you won’t focus on work and will keep blowing up my phone like I’m the sixteen-year-old babysitter you hired but secretly have nanny cams because she might be bringing her boyfriend over.”

“It’s because I trust you that I never once suggested we hire a nanny!” she said defensively.

“Then stop being so hesitant about leaving them with me while you’re at work,” he leaned against the frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Whatever.” She turned away from him as she finished setting up the breast pump and affixed it to her chest.

“Fine, keep being like that,” he muttered frustrated and turned away as well, going upstairs to lock himself in the office with the baby monitor. The phone on his desk rang, playing the  _ Hamilton _ song Ahsoka had picked for herself. “What?” He barked.

“Ouch, I was just asking if you wanted me to bring over a cake or something. Since it’s been five months and all,” Ahsoka pouted. “There’s no trouble in paradise, is there?”

“I’m sorry, Snips,” Anakin sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Any chance you can bring it over tomorrow? I feel like I would swallow it in anger today and not really taste it,” he ignored the trouble in paradise part.

“What happened? Are the twins sick? Do you need help?”

“The twins are fine, sleeping,” he said. “I’m good, really, ‘Soka.”

“Are you lying to me, Skyguy?”

“What do you want me to tell you? That my wife doesn’t trust me to take care of my own babies?” He ran a hand through his hair.

“I mean, do you think maybe she’s just getting depressed because she has to be away from them?”

“Yes, you make her admit she has separation anxiety,” he pointed out.

Ahsoka paused for a moment, then said, “I’m gonna put some weed in that cake and bring it over.”

“Shut up, Ahsoka, don’t be funny.”

“I was being serious, you two need to unwind a little.”

“We have two infants, we need to start getting along again and that will only happen when Padmé stops being obsessed with them and starts to trust me a little more.”

“Anakin. How much sleep are you guys getting?”

“The twins wake up every three hours to eat. While she’s feeding one, I’m entertaining the other and then we switch, we burp them and put them down. I don’t know… five hours per night? Less? It comes with a new baby and we have  _ two. _ ”

“Yeah, you know what, Barriss can find a new roommate, I’m gonna come live with you guys.”

“We don’t need a third baby,” he snorted.

“I’m in college! I am not a baby! And I don’t really sleep anyway, so it’s perfect!”

“Ahsoka, I appreciate you trying to help, but that wouldn’t improve anything. Padmé barely trusts me to take care of them, let alone you. Stay where you are. You need rest, you need to focus on your studies. I spent all my years at MIT with three hours of sleep and rivers of caffeine. I can handle it.”

“You blew up three different labs at MIT,” his sister pointed out.

“Experiments had to be made,” he quipped. “Don’t tell that to Padmé, though, she’ll begin to have nightmares of me blowing up the twins or something,” he made a face.

“Make some tea and get to bed early, things’ll start to work out once you get a rhythm going,” Ahsoka said, sounding like she was trying very hard to talk like their mom.

“It’s been five months, shouldn’t we have a rhythm already?”

“I meant a new rhythm. One that isn’t just babies.”

“When you have babies, your life is  _ all  _ about babies,” Anakin sighed and heard a few soft cries from the monitor. “They’re waking up, I have to go, Snips. Stop by tomorrow with the cake.”

“And… yes or no on the weed?”

“ _ No! _ ” He said and hung up, picking the monitor before leaving the office and going down the hallway to the nursery, straight to the cribs. Sure enough, Leia was pouting and sniffing, tears trickling down her chubby cheeks and arms flailing around. “What’s up, little angel?” Anakin smiled and bend down to take her out of the crib and cradle her against his shoulder, rubbing gentle circles on her back. Leia cooed and her little fists tightened in his shirt. “You just wanted Daddy’s attention, didn’t you?”

“Bwa,” she said, her little voice muffled against his shirt.

He chuckled and sat in the rocking chair with her. He supported her on his knees and smiled at her. “You have me wrapped around your finger, don’t you?” Anakin smiled as she kicked her little legs, smiling and blowing raspberries, something he might be responsible for. Her only response was a squeak. “I love you too.”

In the crib, Luke started to fuss. 

“Someone is getting jealous,” he stood, Leia on his hip as he approached Luke and extended one hand to rub his stomach. “Hi there, son, I love you too, don’t we Leia? We love Luke too. Why don’t we all play together?” He went to the playmat in the middle of the nursery and sat Leia down, giving her a toy that she immediately took to her mouth. He lifted Luke from the crib and kissing his cheek, sat him next to his sister, giving him a toy as well. Leia blinked and looked from her toy giraffe to her brother’s bear. She did a double take and then her chubby fist came to grab the bear and pulled it out of her brother’s grasp, making him cry out. 

Anakin wanted to laugh but instead, he took the bear from Leia with a stern, but amused, look. “No, Leia, this is for Luke. You have your giraffe and the toys are for you two to share,” he gave Luke the bear back and he quieted down, just sniffed as he wrapped his little arms around it. Leia pouted as she tugged at the giraffe’s head. “Maybe blocks will be more useful,” Anakin chuckled as he grabbed the container with the foam blocks and poured them in the middle, a rainbow of colors making the twins forget their current toys and squeal in delight and immediately begun to smash them clumsily together.

“Are they okay? I heard them fussing on the monitor.” Padmé came in with her shirt still half-unbuttoned.

“Oh, they’re perfect, just wanted to play for a while,” Anakin replied as he grabbed his phone and began recording a video of them squealing in delight at the foam blocks, grabbing them and shaking them in pure joy. He laughed as Luke chewed on a blue block, drool staining the foam. Leia had two blocks, one in each hand, and she smashed them together, piercing giggles flooding the rooms. “They have fun all by themselves,” he said amused.

“I’m going to miss these kinds of things,” Padmé sighed wistfully. “With my luck, they’ll probably say their first words while I’m at work.”

“I’m sure it’s not going to be like that, they’re just five months and I’ll send you pictures and videos throughout the day,” Anakin shrugged as he forwarded the video to his mother and sister.

“It’s not the same,” she sulked. “And I’m going to miss you too. We haven’t been apart since they were born.”

He sighed. “I know, but don’t you think this might be good?” Anakin asked quietly. “Maybe we won’t fight as much, you have to admit that the last couple of months was a complete difference from how we were before they were born,” he pointed out.

“Why, because we won’t be seeing each other? You sound like Obi-Wan.”

“No, because maybe spending time apart and doing our own thing might be good for us? I’m not saying I’m going to love spending time apart from you. I’m saying that it will be good for you to get back into a work routine and good for us to have breathing space… I… you know what, forget it,” his shoulders fell forward and he frowned.

“No, keep going.”

“I don’t have anything else to say,” he replied as he accepted a block Leia wanted to hand him just to grab another one and started to pull at its ends with her fists, pulling a very concentrated face.

“I think you do, Anakin, so just say it.”

“I’m not going to pick a fight,” he said. “Take whatever interpretation you want,” he added as he took Luke into his lap as his son extended his arms to him, pouting. Luke reached for his phone and Anakin let him have it, but stopping the baby from taking it into his mouth.

“I can’t believe you’re even letting him touch that, when did you last clean it?”

“Oh my God, Padmé, our children are going to be crippled if you keep behaving like that,” he huffed. “What? You’re not going to let them play outside? You’re going to keep rubbing their hands with sanitizer every time they use the swings at the park? Do you know how babies and children create resistances?”

“You take your phone into the bathroom, Ani, that’s not exactly sanitary.”

“Oh, for the love of…” he took the phone away from the baby’s hand and threw it into the rocking chair. “There.”

Luke was very startled and then his eyes started to water and his bottom lip quivered as he opened his mouth and let out a cry that turned into a full sobbing mess. Anakin sighed and hugged him, Luke grabbing his shirt, screaming at his ears with big, fat tears falling down his cheeks as he cried as if he had been hurt. Anakin rubbed his back and kissed his wet cheek a few times. 

Padmé sank down onto the nearby ottoman, burying her face in her hands. “Message received, I’m an awful mother.”

“Give me your phone,” Anakin urged and extended his free hand. Leia was very skeptic but kept chewing on her giraffe’s head, a pink foam block on her other hand. Luke let out a wail of despair. “Phone, Padmé.”

She sighed, picking up his phone from the rocking chair and passing it over. “Mine’s in my office.”

Anakin adjusted Luke and gave him the phone again. He immediately stopped crying as he patted the screen and it lightened up. He cooed and licked his lips, looking pleased, grabbing the phone with both hands and shaking it up and down. “The new generation,” Anakin mused as Luke looked up at him with a smile before turning to the phone again.

“He just knows that it’s shiny, Ani.”

“Exactly,” he snorted. “It doesn’t hurt him and if it pleases him...why not?”

Leia squeaked, wanting some attention too and let go of her toys. “You know why,” Padmé said, picking up their daughter and bouncing her. “Does someone want attention? Does Daddy spend too much time with Luke?”

“Daddy spends equal time with both of them,” Anakin quipped.

“Daddy’s a big sexy liar.”

Anakin laughed. “Better not teach her that word so soon.”

“What word?” she asked innocently. “Liar?”

“We don’t want her to go around, yelling  _ sexy  _ very proudly,” he chuckled.

“And why not? It’d be hilarious. Can you imagine the reactions? Besides, Leia is already a much more mature child than Luke, she’ll probably be dating in no time.”

“You’re really trying to get me in a bad mood, aren’t you?”

“I’m trying to be funny,” she sighed.

“Then don’t talk about my daughter’s dating life,” he reached out to poke Leia’s nose making her giggle.

“ _ Our _ daughter.”

“My princess,” he retorted. “They’ll be fine and I still believe we should look at a few private daycares so I can also get back to my office.”

“You were the one who suggested we put them in here.”

“They can’t stay home forever, and for the first few weeks I can pick them up after lunch and work from home and as they grow used to the nursery and other babies, we can leave them for a few more hours.”

“Or I could just quit my job and we stay with them forever.”

“We can’t do that. We do have two kids to raise,” he snorted. “Paying for a private sitter will be more expensive than a nursery. I’ll see some online and schedule a few visits for us.”

“Ahsoka would be cheap.”

“She just suggested bringing us pot brownies to unwind,” Anakin replied.

“Oh my god, I haven’t done pot since that one night in college…”

“My point is that we need to start thinking about nurseries and schools and I’ll do that tomorrow when they fall asleep.”

“Can’t we at least wait until they’re a year old?”

“Most schools have a waiting list, so I don’t think it will be a problem,” Anakin said.

“Good… good. Wanna let them sleep in the bed with us tonight?”

“That’s not a habit we should give them and they’ve been sleeping with us a lot.”

“Ani, it’s our last night. Please?”

“Aren’t you planning on returning home tomorrow after work?” He teased.

“Yes, but I’ll probably be bringing home a ton of paperwork while I catch up,” she whined. “This is our last ' _ just us' _ night.”

“Fine, they can sleep with us tonight,” Anakin shook his head. “Since we are being abandoned in favor of paperwork anyway.”

“Hey, I pulled maternity leave for as long as I could. We’ve got a mortgage to pay, two babies to look after, college to save for… Not my fault everything costs money.”

“Now I was the one that was trying to be funny,” Anakin narrowed his eyes.

“Daddy’s not funny, he’s lucky he’s sexy,” Padmé whispered to Leia, carrying her into the master bedroom.

“Well, Mommy hasn’t shown Daddy how sexy he is in a really long time,” he confessed to Luke with a deep sigh, but the baby was still dazed by the phone, having opened a bunch of apps. Anakin widened his eyes in alarm. “Oh God, don’t tell me you’ve bought something in my eBay app.”

“Let me see,” Padmé said, taking the phone from him. “He’s bid sixty-three cents on a table.”

“I’m sorry Luke, we’re withdrawing your bid,” Anakin chuckled and kissed his forehead. “We don’t need another table.”

“Ani, someone will outbid him, don’t worry. Or we can flip it for a profit.” Padmé turned the phone off. “Who’s ready for sleepy times?” she cooed to Leia.

As if she understood the question, Leia opened her mouth in a yawn and stuck her hand down her mother’s blouse.

“I think she’s trying to tell you something,” Anakin snickered.

“Really, I hadn’t guessed.”

Anakin stood, placing Luke at his hip. “You feed her and I’ll change Luke into his pajamas. Then we’ll switch. You’ll feed him and I’ll burp Leia and change her into her pajamas and then we are all set to get some sleep,” he said as he went to the changing table and laid down Luke, beginning the process of undressing his very active son.

“Anakin?”

“Hmm?” He hummed as he focused on pulling Luke’s little shirt off and tickle his tummy, making him giggle.

“I love you.”

He turned to her with a soft smile. “I love you too.”

* * *

 

"I brought cake! And friends!” Ahsoka called. “Can I come in?”

“If you keep it down. They just fell asleep,” Anakin replied in a whisper. “Also, I hope that’s a safe cake and with no  _ extra  _ ingredients.”

“No, duh, look who I brought,” his sister said, indicating their mother and three of the Fett cousins behind her. 

“How was your first day stay-at-home-dad-ing?” Shmi asked as she came in for a hug.

“It’s going well,” he hugged her back. “Padmé just called me fifty times already. Why are you all here? Thinking I couldn’t handle two five-months-old?”

“Ahsoka said there was cake,” Cody said.

“You’re lucky you go to the gym often,” Ahsoka snorted. “And we wanted to support you,” he poked her brother in the chest.

“I love you all, but it was not necessary,” Anakin frowned. “Did Padmé asked you to check on me?”

“Of course not,” Shmi said, looking offended. “Maybe I just missed my grandchildren.”

“It just happened to be today,” Anakin replied. “Just… Snips, put the cake in the kitchen and feed them to the hungry bears after the honey,” he pointed at the three cousins.

“Yeah, glad to see you too,” Rex punched his shoulder as he followed Ahsoka to the kitchen.

“So, twins are napping?” Shmi guessed.

Anakin nodded as he sat on one of the couches and turned on the TV in silent mode, the baby monitor in the coffee table. “Yes. They’re good babies. I’ve fed them, burped them, changed them and now they are in dream world for the next three hours.”

“You’re doing well, I was much more frazzled when you were their age.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I am good with babies and I don’t go into panic mode. Actually, I think that because Padmé goes into panic mode immediately, I’ve learned to do the opposite,” he sighed and leaned against the plush pillows. “I’m not saying it’s easy, obviously, but I can handle it.” He let out a little yawn at the end.

“Uh-huh,” Shmi smiled indulgently. “She is definitely a leader. And a planner.”

“Right, and I’m a sheep.”

“Oh, no, honey, you’re a maverick. Like your dad.”

“Like the movie?” He raised his eyebrows.

“ _ Top Gun. _ ”

“His favorite,” Anakin muttered. His phone beeped and he sighed. “It’s Padmé. Again. I’m not answering anymore. I’m tired. I don’t know what else to say. I have five replies saying _they’re fine_ in a row. I just copy and paste them now.”

“Maybe look at the phone first, honey.”

Anakin unlocked the phone and clicked on the message, getting ready to reply the same thing he has been writing the whole morning.

_ Babe — gonna be late, there’s traffic on 5th. Motorcade or something. Kiss the twins for me. P _

He deleted what he had already written and typed out  _ K.  _ and sent it. “She’s just stuck in traffic. How’s Cliegg?”

“Oh, the poor thing, it could be hours.”

“It’s New York,” Anakin pointed out. “I love all of you, but I’m sleepy,” he smirked. “Don’t be offended if I doze off…”

“Don’t be offended if we kidnap your kids,” Ahsoka teased.

“Padmé would murder you,” Anakin snorted. “Where’s my piece of cake?”

“In the kitchen, and Padmé will never know, she’s stuck in traffic.”

“You're a helpful sister,” Anakin grumbled and yawned getting up. He passed the cousins who were holding plates with at least two pieces of cake. Anakin rolled his eyes at them as they joined Shmi and Ahsoka on the couches. In the kitchen, he served himself a piece of cake and grabbed a fork, leaning against the counter as he started eating. He needed to be upright before he fell asleep. He was afraid that if he did, he wouldn't hear the twins cry or fuss and the last thing he wanted was to somehow prove to Padmé he was unable to take care of the babies.

Then his phone rang. Not a text alert. An actual call. Padmé’s photo flashed on the screen. 

“He-” he yawned. “Hello?” He completed, realizing he didn’t even read the caller ID.

“ _ K?!? _ ” She shrieked. 

“Padmé?” Anakin stopped mid-chew and swallowed the cake, setting down the plate.

“That’s all you had to say?!? Not ‘get home safe,’ or ‘miss you’ or ‘I love you?’ What the  _ fuck _ , Anakin?!”

He was speechless for a moment before cringing. “I… I’m sorry?” He didn’t even realize she would take it so personally. “I just… my mom, Ahsoka and the Fett cousins arrived at the same time you texted and I was sleepy and… I’m sorry,” he said, apologetic.

“I’m tired too, but I knew better  than to send one letter!”

“I’m sorry, I’ll do better on my next text,” he mumbled. “Is the traffic still bad?”

The response he got was a chorus of horns honking. “I’m in hell. Wandering in the desert for forty years has nothing on New York gridlock.”

“I hear. Maybe tomorrow the three of us can pick you up.”

“Maybe I should just accept my fate and take the subway.”

“You can try and see if you adjust,” Anakin said. “I think I’m going to order dinner since we have guests that apparently won’t leave until they can squish the twins. Any preferences?”

“Vegetarian pot stickers. Lots of them.”

“Noted. I’m going to see what they want and order. Get home safe, we’ll be waiting for you. I love you.”

“Wait, are the twins awake?”

“No. They fell asleep like thirty minutes ago.”

“Dammit. I wanted to FaceTime.”

“You’ll be home in no time,” he sighed.

“ASSHOLE!” Padmé’s horn blared again. “Sorry, babe… I’ll call you back.”

He winced. “Sure, love you,” hanging up, he picked up his plate again and finished his cake. 

“Ani?” Shmi came after him. “We thought you had left through the back door,” she smirked. “Are you alright?”

“Tired,” he replied with a shrug. “I’m going to order dinner, you want to call Cliegg and have him come here to eat with us?”

“No, he’s already asleep. He has a very early start tomorrow morning. Four AM.”

“Ah. Alright. What do you want to eat? I know the cousins and Ahsoka will want pizza, Padmé wants vegetarian potstickers, I’ll probably nap on top of my food so I think pizza will do for me as well…” he joked.

“Anything is fine, honey. It’s the company I’m really here for.”

“Sorry I’m not a very good one. But the twins will wake up soon,” he grabbed his phone again. “I’m going to order in, can you check on the twins for me? Sometimes they wake up and just stare at the mobile until they realize they want attention,” he chuckled. 

“Of course.” Shmi kissed his cheek and started for the nursery.

After ordering their food, he joined his friends and sister in the living room, falling down on the couch as Ahsoka snickered from her place at Rex’s lap.

“You look exhausted,” Fives pointed out.

“Yes, I do. It’s like I live with newborns or something,” Anakin snarked.

“Maybe you should’ve put weed in the cake after all,” Cody teased.

“Nah, I did some research. Turns out weed isn’t good for babies, I’m not about to endanger my favorite niece and nephew.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “You are hilarious, but I dare you to spend a whole day babysitting to see how it would feel to be a parent.”

“Just say when,” Rex replied naturally.

“Yeah, I mean, have you and Padmé spent any couple time after the twins were born?” Ahsoka asked.

Her brother got quiet for a few minutes and turned to the silent TV playing some sort of sports game. “No. Not really. But I mean, it’s difficult. We have two little babies depending on us and when they’re asleep,  _ we  _ want to sleep. We go to bed sometimes with baby vomit staining our shirts, or looking a mess because, really, when you become a parent…. say goodbye to infinite hours in the bathroom and clean, fresh clothes or time to have some sort of relaxing bath or hot date with your wife.”

“That’s why you have babysitters,” Ahsoka insisted. “Come on, let us help out.”

“If you convince Padmé to leave the twins for one night, I'll let you use Azure for a week,” Anakin challenged.

“You’re not getting the car back if you do that, big brother.”

“I am not giving you my car, Ahsoka,” Anakin scolded. “Fine. I’ll give you a gift.”

“Score!” Rex high-fived her. “We’re totally going to milk this for all it’s worth.”

“Don’t push it,” he warned. “I’m not even sure you’ll be able to convince her. Padmé does  _ not  _ leave the twins for anything. To have her go back to work was a nightmare, we almost fought last night.”

“Have you guys considered, like, therapy or anything? If you’re fighting, maybe you need a neutral space, y’know?” Fives suggested.

“I don’t think we need therapy, we need to get back to a normal routine. I mean, we spent the last five months focused on the twins, not on us and it has some effect, of course it does, it’s not about therapy,” he argued.

“Kay, whatever you say, man,”

“None of you is married. None of you is a parent, so I have no idea why you are all giving advice,” Anakin snapped and stood, leaving the room with a scowl.

“Wow, he  _ really  _ needs to take a break,” Cody muttered into his mouthful of cake. “So, who’s gonna tell Padmé?”

Shmi entered the room with a frown. “The babies are sleeping…” she said slowly. “Tell Padmé what and what did you tell Anakin? He brushed past me without a word.”

“We just… I don’t know what things have been between the two of them, but he looks really stressed, so I offered to take twin duty for a night so he and Padmé could get some alone time,” Ahsoka sighed. “And he got all sulky.”

“Do you think…” Shmi started fearfully. “Maybe he needs to calibrate his medication? His doctor had warned that sudden changes in his life could lead to unbalance in his personality and I’m worried…”

“Mom, if  _ you _ want to broach that subject, be my guest. He’s not going to appreciate hearing it from me,” Ahsoka said.

“Someone has to speak with him. Maybe Obi-Wan?”

“I don’t know…”

“What if it was Padmé?” Shmi asked slowly. “She is not used to his changes so she doesn’t know what happens when he needs to calibrate his meds and if she speaks with him about it… he’ll listen to her.”

“What if that backfires too?”

“Rex, something’s gotta happen, or they’re just going to keep arguing. There was definitely no ‘almost’ last night,” Ahsoka muttered. “The last thing I want is for them to be on the train to Splitsville.”

“We don’t want to give Obi-Wan any reason,” Rex sighed.

“No kidding.”

“Let’s start by giving them some time alone. Having small children, infants, does take a lot from you,” Shmi sighed and grabbed the baby monitor. “I think Anakin needs a nap right now and we’ll handle the twins and the food."

* * *

 

“Ani. Babe. Wake up.”

Anakin frowned and opened his eyes to find Padmé and he was immediately alert. “Padmé? What… how long have I been asleep? The twins?” He said frantic and looked around for the baby monitor. “I fell asleep,” he widened his eyes.

“Yep.” She nodded. “Your mom left a note on the kitchen counter. The kids are fine. Come on, let’s get  _ you  _ to bed. You’re gonna ruin your back.”

“No, no, but how long was I asleep for? And  _ note _ ? Have they  _ left _ ?” Anakin asked in a semi-panic. “How long ago? Were the twins alone?” He knew he shouldn’t have taken those meds, he has been avoiding taking a determined med because it caused him to be incredibly drowsy. But the way he lashed out at his friends was scary and he thought that maybe it had been the lack of it that has caused his short fuse. He felt a cold shiver, anxiety tightening his heart. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Less than an hour. Calm down,” Padmé chided, helping him sit up. “I already checked on them, they’re fine.”

“Oh,” he sighed in relief and then wince. “Damn, now I have an headache,” he rubbed his temples. “I was worried I had slept like... _ hours. _ It feels like hours.”

She nodded, pursing her lips as she sat beside him. “Ani… do the meds you’re currently on require you to get a certain amount of sleep?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “Maybe? I know there is one I don’t take as often because it leaves me drowsy when I’m more tired than usual. I took it today and I had barely leaned back when I felt like I got hit by a train. I can’t feel like that when we have two infants.”

“Maybe the sleep schedule has been screwing with your brain chemistry enough that the meds aren’t working the way they should?”

“They’re working, we’re just tired,” Anakin insisted. “The twins should be waking up soon. Has the dinner arrived? I did order what you asked, I just don’t know what they did with the food and I’m sort of hungry,” he changed the subject, getting up. “Besides, our bad mood is not caused by my meds being off.”

“My pot stickers and half a pizza are still down in the kitchen,” Padmé said frowning slightly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t, I just had that awful feeling of waking up from a nap and wondering what year it is,” he shook his head. “I’m glad you’re home safe,” he kissed her forehead.

“Me too, it’s been an  _ awful _ day.”

“Getting back to work was complicated?” Anakin grimaced, but at the same time, his mind was thinking about her question. It had been a while since he had calibrated his medication and he has been neglecting that part of his health for a longtime. Maybe he should schedule an appointment with his doctor. He could do it without worrying everyone. 

“You have no idea,” she sighed. “It’s like the universe decided my return merited every disaster possible.”

“How so?” Anakin frowned.

“All the women’s bathrooms seemed to be mysteriously out of order, there was a problem with the venting in my office, my skirt tore in the elevator, I lost my notes for a meeting….” Padmé sighed. “I wish I could drink right now.”

“You were just stressed because it was your first day away from the twins,” Anakin pulled her in, closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It will get better,” he kissed her cheek. “Promise.”

“What about you, did you get any work done?”

“I finished the coding of the new app. Now I’m working on some kinks for the rest of the week, do a couple of trial runs with a few engineers in the company and if everything goes right, I can begin testing with the public in the following month and hopefully…”

“We move to California so you can be bigger than Bill Gates and Steve Jobs combined?” she asked playfully.

He laughed. “No, but hopefully I will sell the app in three to four months time and with that money and the royalties of the first two months, we can pay our mortgage in full. I already have an interested party.”

“Oh, yeah?” 

“It’s not the first app I’ve sold and I’m quite talented,” he teased. “So, mortgage won’t be a problem for too long. I bought my apartment with my first app and Azure with the second.”

“And then we can see about the twins’ college funds. And Leia’s wedding fund.” She kissed his forehead.

“The wedding fund is the least of my worries.”

“Suit yourself.” She got up. “I’m gonna go get that food.”

“She’s five months old, don’t be that offended. We have twenty some years to save up for that thing,” he huffed as he watched her get up. “Also, Ahsoka and Rex volunteered for babysitting duties.”

“You sure they can handle it?”

“I trust Ahsoka, and Rex as well. Also, if they need help and before they contact us, they have my Mom and Rex’s cousins,” Anakin took her hands. “This way, we could have some time for us. Have dinner and maybe spend the night in a hotel? I miss you, Padmé, and I miss  _ us. _ ”

She hesitated, biting her lip. “I guess it couldn’t hurt. We haven’t gotten a lot of free time these last few months, have we?”

“A lot?” He raised his eyebrows. “Try none. Can you remember the last time we were together? Properly? Before our high school reunions. You were still pregnant. I think a small escape wouldn’t hurt and it would actually be beneficial for us.”

“Okay, we’ll take a night off.” She nodded. “Could be fun.”

“Then maybe we can take a weekend?” He prompted.

“Let’s just see how one night goes first.”

“You know what I’ve read online? That parents usually have a date night and we should do the same. Agree on one night per week and take some time off for ourselves.”

“A month,” she amended. “If we go out every week, it’s gonna be a bit of a drain on our finances.”

“Every two weeks,” he countered.

“One date night out per month, and once a week, we lock ourselves in the bedroom with takeout and watch a movie together while someone else watches the twins.”

“Agreed. But if you really think we’re ever  _ finishing  _ a movie, you really don’t know me,” he smirked at her.

“Challenge accepted, Mr. Skywalker.”

“I love you, Mrs. Skywalker,” he smiled and leaned down to kiss her properly.


	8. Anniversary

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice came from the front hall. “Are you home?”

“Upstairs!” He replied as he came bouncing down the stairs. “Hey! What's up?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes moved up and down Anakin’s jeans and t-shirt. “Do you have a costume upstairs?”

“Er, yeah, why?”

“Because it’s Halloween?” Obi-Wan indicated his own Victorian-looking getup. “And people wear costumes on Halloween?”

“I just thought you were dressing up according to your age,” he snickered.

“Funny. Go put on something more appropriate. Please?”

“I'm going. I was helping the twins into their little costumes.”

“Oh, really, and what are they going as?”

“Luke is a turtle and Leia is a fairy.”

“Cute. I’ll watch them while you get changed.”

“Believe it or not, all I have is my Phantom of the Opera costume.”

“That’ll be fine, just do it quickly, we’re going to be late.”

“Why are you in such a rush?” He complained.

“It’s Halloween in New York, what other reason do I need?”

“Fine. Watch over the twins, I should take thirty minutes.” He replied as he went upstairs again, taking two steps at the time. Padmé had already left to prepare for the Halloween party and he was tasked with preparing their eighteen-month-old twins. Anakin still couldn’t believe how time had passed and he and Padmé were completing two years of meeting each other and embarking in the most hectic, love-filled journey he could imagine.

Taking a quick shower, he changed into his Phantom of the Opera costume and headed downstairs where he could hear his children babbling. His little fairy came running towards him, giggliEververy since they learned how to walk, they loved to _run._ Anakin chuckled and picked her up, placing her on his hip. “I’m ready,” he announced.

“Great, let’s go.” Obi-Wan held onto Luke’s hand. “Come on, young Skywalker.”

“Ben!” Luke said happily.

“I’m driving,” Anakin quipped, as he opened the front door.

“Not that hotrod, please…”

“I only drive Azure when I’m going to work or on a date with Padmé. The baby seats don’t fit there. So we’re taking our family car,” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Thank goodness.”

“Just because you drive like a grandfather, it doesn’t mean everyone else does,” he said as he opened the back door and began settling Leia into her seat, struggling a little bit with her fairy wings and coughing as his daughter thought it was a funny idea to throw glitter in his face. He was going to kill Ahsoka for giving her _real_ glitter in a _sizeable_ little pouch. “Can you saddle my little turtle into his seat?” He asked Obi-Wan.

“Not a problem.” Obi-Wan picked up Luke and strapped him in without much fuss. Luke was, as a general rule, much better behaved than Leia.

Once Anakin was done, he shook his head. “I have glitter all over me, don’t I?” He asked Obi-Wan as he entered the driver’s seat.

“You do.”

“Wonderful,” Anakin snorted. Then he heard Luke sneeze. “Leia, what did we say about throwing your fairy dust at others?”

“No-no?” Leia said with a sheepish grin.

“No-no.”

Luke blew a raspberry at his sister. “Lei-lei no.”

“Ben, are you ready to go or…?”

“Fine.” Obi-Wan got in the front seat and buckled himself in before entering an address into the car’s GPS.

“You know, you owe me an apology,” Anakin said as he started the car and began to pull out of the garage.

“And why is that?”

“Because of the way you judged my relationship with Padmé in the beginning. You know, two years ago, we’ve met and we’ve been inseparable ever since. You were wrong to doubt us,” Anakin explained.

“Are you ever going to stop giving me grief for that?”

“Are you going to apologize?” He taunted.

“Maybe.”

Anakin laughed. “Fine, you just hate that you were wrong.”

“Just shut up and drive.” Obi-Wan turned on the music, blasting the twin’s Sesame Street, and making them squeal happily.

Thirty minutes later, they were arriving at the hotel where two years ago, they had met in another Halloween party. After parking, they took the twins out of the car and Anakin took each of their little hands. “Let’s find Mommy.”

“This way,” Obi-Wan led them inside and turned the corner towards the ballroom. “Surprise,” he said, smirking as he pushed open the doors.

Every one of their friends was there, wearing some kind of costume, and in the center of the group was Padmé, wearing the same angel costume from the night they met. “Hi, handsome,” she said, smiling sweetly..

“Hi, Angel,” he beamed at her.

“For the record, I paid for this,” Obi-Wan whispered. “Consider _that_ my apology.”

Padmé moved in closer, taking Luke and Leia’s free hands. “Two years ago, we met and it was the best night of my life. I thought it was time we did this right.”

“What?” He widened his eyes surprised, as he looked at a smiling Obi-Wan and then at his wife. Around them, it was their family and friends. “All of us in costumes? Fitting,” he grinned.  “Meeting you two years ago was destiny and I can’t imagine my life if I hadn’t bumped into you that night.”

“So, is that a yes to the vow renewal? Just making sure.”

“Yes, yes it is,” he laughed and leaned forward to kiss her.

“Perfect.”

* * *

 

“For the record, I’m still a little disappointed you didn’t ask me to come the first time around,” Shmi teased.

“We made up for it with adorable grandchildren,” Anakin replied, pointing at Luke who had his little arms around his grandmother’s leg.

“They are very cute,” she conceded with a smile. “When do I get more?”

Anakin snorted. “You have two under two years old. Isn’t that enough for now? Shouldn’t you be asking Ahsoka for that?” Rex, who was nearby, almost choked.

“I am _so_ not ready for that!” Ahsoka complained. “I haven’t even finished school yet!” Rex nodded in agreement, very alarmed.

“I’m messing with you two,” Anakin snickered.

“You are _so_ evil,” she complained, adjusting her acrobat costume.

“I still want more to spoil,” Shmi shrugged. “Two years is a perfectly good age gap.”

“Get on it, SkyGuy,” Ahsoka teased. “Maybe you’ll get another set of twins.”

“Padmé would murder me.”

“That’d be kind of fun to see,” Ahsoka giggled as a tiny Ariel waddled up to them. “Oh, hey, Mara, how are you?”

Luke blew a raspberry and tugged on his grandmother’s skirts. Anakin smirked and picked up his son. “Is the princess pretty, Luke?”

“Pwetty,” he repeated, turning around to see the redhead. “Play?”

“I’ll handle it,” Shmi said, taking Luke and Mara’s hands. “You go find your wife, Anakin.”

“Don’t let them elope,” Anakin joked.

“They’re babies.”

“Also, aren’t they kind of cousins?”

“Kind of, but they’re not at all related by blood.”

“Oh, well, you never know,” he chuckled as he scanned the crowd for his Angel, finally spotting her talking with her sister. “Can I steal the Angel for myself?” He interrupted, wrapping one arm around Padmé’s waist.

“I don’t think I have much choice,” Sola laughed. “Nice to see you again, Anakin.”

“You too, Sola,” he smiled as Sola waved and went to find her husband. “Had to get away from my side of the family,” he pecked her cheek. “Is Leia still torturing Korkie with the glitter?”

“No, she moved on to Ryoo and Pooja,” Padmé laughed, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Dance with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he smiled and pulled her towards the dancefloor. “This was an amazing surprise, Angel, thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it so much.”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s the perfect setting and we beat all odds. No one believed we could come this far.”

“Which is why I got Obi-Wan to bankroll tonight.”

“We did make him eat his words,” he snorted. “I never loved you so much. Two years. Two kids. We accomplished so much together.”

“It’s pretty impressive, all things considered.” Padmé smiled, leaning into him. “So, what do you think should be next?”

“My mom thinks we should go for another baby,” Anakin said. “I think we should maybe plan a big, Disneyland trip with our twins. Or another baby. Whatever you prefer.”

“I don’t know if the twins are tall enough to enjoy Disneyland yet,” Padmé said thoughtfully. “But we can… talk about the baby thing. Maybe. Later. Right now, let’s just enjoy our party. Okay?”

“Maybe the right age is like...five? I never went to Disneyland, did you know that? I think I’m going to enjoy it more than they are,” he chuckled. “Yes, let’s. Also, is there any possibility of you booking the honeymoon suite for us and leaving our little terrors with my mom?” He began kissing up her jaw.

“Oh, I didn’t book the honeymoon suite for us. Obi-Wan’s MasterCard did,” Padmé laughed. “Happy date night.”

“Then I guess we’re ordering the most expensive champagne and strawberries and maybe whipped cream to lick off of you,” he grinned.

“Mr. Skywalker! We have children!”

“So? They don’t need to know what I lick off Mommy,” he rolled his eyes. “Do you imagine one day having to tell them how exactly they were conceived and how did we met?”

“I regret even bringing it up,” Padmé sighed. “I’ve been planning this for almost a year, I kept worrying that something was going to go wrong at the last minute.”

“Everything is perfect and our story is perfect. I love it and wouldn’t have it any other way. The way we met was magical. Would you change it?”

“Maybe I would have stayed a little longer and gotten your number that morning. Or woken you up.”

“Yes, that would have been nice, but anyway, it was epic. We’re epic.”

“Yeah, we’re a romcom,” she laughed. “But I love you.’

“I love you too. I loved you from the first moment where you nearly spilled your drink on my cape,” he kissed the corner of her lips.

“How did I ever get so lucky?”

“Because Angels deserve to be happy. Even if they need to save a lost Phantom. I am going to spend the rest of my life making you smile every day, loving you every night and making you the happiest woman on Earth.”

“Next date night, we’re actually going to see Phantom of the Opera, because you are so much more of a Raoul.”

“What about we focus on this date night and you let me take you upstairs to ravish you until the morning, hm?”

“Can we kiss the kids goodnight first?”

“Oh, alright, but we need to resist their pouting.”

“Babe, we’ll be fine.”

Anakin kissed her forehead. “Let’s find our troublemakers and say goodnight.”

“Thank you for the dance.” She stepped back and slipped her hand into his. “Okay, your mom had Luke, Leia was with Darred and the girls…”

“Let’s start with Leia, she always is more fussy when leaving us.”

“Yeah, she does take after you.”

“Oh, my little princess,” Anakin chuckled, then sobered up. “We are so doomed when she reaches her teens.”

“We’re doomed once she can form complete sentences,” Padmé corrected, looking at the floor. “Do we follow the glitter, or—”

“Daddy!” Leia shrieked as she ran up to them. “Hi!”

Anakin easily scooped her in his arms. “Someone had too many Halloween candy,” he teased and Leia gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, then dumped glitter in his hair. Padmé snorted.

“Very nice, honey.”

“Leia…”

“Oops. No-no, Daddy?” Leia pretended to be surprised.

“Oh, I can’t stay mad at you,” Anakin chuckled. “Mommy and Daddy are going to sleep, but you’re staying up late tonight!”

“Night night?” Leia asked, frowning.

“Just for Mommy and Daddy,” he nodded. “Since you’re being such a good girl, you can stay with Nana and Luke and spread all your fairy dust. Especially on Uncle Ben’s hair.”

“Yay!”

“Just give us a goodnight kiss, princess, and we’ll let you go to spread your magic.”

“I love you so much,” Padmé said, covering Leia’s sparkly face with kisses. “Be good for Nana.”

Anakin kissed her cheek and set her down. “I love you, princess.”

“Wuv you,” she yelled and ran in Korkie’s direction, the older toddler shrieking in distress and running up to hide behind his father’s legs.

“Luke next,” Padmé said, adjusting her feathers. “Where’s the turtle?”

When they found Luke, he was weeping in his grandmother’s shoulder, while Shmi laughed gently. As she watched Anakin’s alarmed face, she waved him off. “Oh, take that worried look off your face. Mara just refused to play with Luke because he wasn’t a Prince and she hurt his feelings,” she chuckled as Luke sniffed.

“Maybe we should have made you a frog,” Padmé teased, kissing her son on the nose. “It’s alright, Luke. We still love you.”

Luke pouted as he hid his face in his grandmother’s neck. Anakin chuckled and kissed his wet cheek. “One day, Luke, you’ll be a heartbreaker and she’ll be pining after you.”

“You two go ahead, I got them. He’s fussy because he’s already tired too,” Shmi chuckled as she patted her grandson’s back.

“Poor little thing.” Padmé gave Luke one last hug. “You’ll be okay in the morning. Don’t worry.”

“Mama!” Luke cried, reaching for her.

“Honey, no, Mama and Daddy have to go.”

Luke sobbed and took refuge in his grandmother’s shoulder again. Shmi rocked him while sending her son and daughter-in-law away with a wave of her hand.

You have his Artoo, right?” Padmé asked worriedly. “He can’t sleep without it.”

“I do,” Ahsoka quipped. “And Leia’s Threepio, once she remembers it exists. You two go, we’ll handle the Skybabies.”

“Do you have to call them that?” Padmé complained. “It’s so juvenile.”

“Come on,” Anakin laughed and tugged her hand. “They’ll be fine, we need to go.”

“Right, right,” Padmé sighed. “Bye… See you tomorrow.”

“Dada!” Luke wailed as his parents started to walk away and Padmé bit her lip.

“Carry me, or I’m never going to leave,” she warned.

Anakin just started walking faster, pulling her along as his heart ached for his son’s little wail. “We better run before we _both_ stay and we lose a perfectly nice honeymoon suite,” he said as he ran inside the elevator and as they were inside, it closed.

“Don’t put another baby in me just yet,” she teased. “Or we’ll be doomed even more.”

“I hope he doesn’t remember how we abandoned him,” Anakin shook his head and punched the button for the top floor.

“Well, we’ll be paying for his therapy, so it all evens out in the end.”

“Hmm,” he leaned down to kiss her, pushing her against the back of the elevator.

* * *

 

“Padmé?” Anakin called from the other side of the door. “Padmé, you’ve been there for a while, I’m starting to get concerned, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, how’s Thanksgiving dinner coming along?” she said, still hanging over the bathroom sink.

“The turkey is in the oven, Ahsoka and Rex are watching Disney movies with the twins in the playroom and my mom and Cliegg are setting the table. You want to open the door and tell me what’s wrong?” He leaned against the bathroom door. “You know I know you. ‘I’m fine’ doesn’t cut it with me, Angel.”

“Um.” Padmé unlocked the door and opened it. “Remember how we said we weren’t going to… y’know?”

“To what? Is this about the redecoration of the twins playroom? We ended up deciding on that because they were getting older,” he pointed out, frowning. “But… why would you be in the bathroom because of that?”

“Ani.” She held up a white plastic stick with a highlighted window. “I’m pregnant again.”

“Oh,” he said, surprised, as he took the stick and watching the little word, he began to smile. “We’re going to be parents again!” He looked up, grinning. “Why… why do you seem mad at me?” Anakin bit his lower lip, but you could clearly see the excitement in his bright blue eyes.

“I’m mad at my birth control. And your condoms.”

“You know, when it has to be, it has to be. You can't control destiny,” he beamed as he pulled her into a hug. “No matter the timing, I am elated at the news. I never had so much to be thankful for,” he nuzzled her cheek before kissing her properly.

Padmé smiled, hugging him back. “I’m happy too, but let’s not tell anyone during the toasts today, okay? I love your mom, but if we admit it now, it’ll be all she talks about for the whole day. Let’s just wait until the twins start asking why I’m getting fat.”

“I would like to tell them first. Get them used to the idea of being a big brother and sister. Aren’t you happy we bought a big house right from the beginning?” He grinned and placed his hand over her still flat stomach. “It can fit our entire family.”

“Don’t be smug, honey, it’s very unattractive,” Padmé scolded, but her smirk undercut the tone of her voice.

“Sure it is. We’re about to have the third proof of how I can’t be unattractive,” Anakin laughed and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but if it’s twins again, we’re getting my tubes tied.”

“I thought we agreed on five kids?”

“I’m sorry, do you not remember how miserable I was delivering the twins?”

“Mama uh-oh?” Luke’s voice came from outside the bathroom.

“Yeah, are you guys okay?” Ahsoka asked. “We had to stop _Peter Pan_ when we remembered the racism, and they wanted to see you.”

Anakin opened the door to see his curious twins and they rushed inside. He chuckled and picked up Luke. “We’re perfect. Aren’t we, Luke?”

“Mama uh-oh?” Luke repeated while Leia reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of glitter, tossing it on her parents’ legs.

“Snips, why does she still have glitter?” Anakin scolded. “We should have you vacuum the house.”

“I have no idea, she must be hiding it somewhere!”

“Don’t act like you’re not her glitter dealer.”

“I’m not! It might be their cousins!” Ahsoka complained. “I’m better than that!”

“Alright, shoo,” Anakin waved her off and closed the bathroom door, hearing his sister scold from the other side. “What are we thankful for, little munchkins?”

“Gwitter!” Leia screeched as she gripped her mother’s dress. “Mama, up!” She demanded, frowning.

“What do we say first, Leia?” Padmé prompted sternly.

Leia frowned. “Pwease, Mama, up! I want up!” She jumped up and down.

“Alright, but only because you’re a little smarty pants.” Padmé scooped her up. “Let’s wash your hands before Nana says dinner’s ready, okay? You too, Luke.”

“I missed when they were tiny,” Anakin said as he helped Luke reach the sink and opened the water. “Good thing we will have tiny people again,” he winked at his wife.

“Puppy?” Luke said eagerly, bright blue eyes shining in excitement.

“Puppy!” Leia squealed, splashing the water.

“Nice going,” Padmé mouthed, rolling her eyes. “It might not be a puppy, kids. It could be a kitty. Or a bunny. Or something else.”

“Pony?” Leia guessed eagerly.

“Ewwww,” Luke made a face.

Anakin just laughed. “We can speak about a pet later. Now we should run before Grandma comes after us to say thanks.”

“Don’t act like you’re not making the toast,” Padmé teased, kissing his cheek. “I love you. Even when you’re driving me crazy.”

The twins ran out of the door and he kissed her back. “I love you, Angel. Let’s go and give thanks. I know how thankful I am for our family.”

“I know too, but it never hurts to say it again, my tall, dark, perfect stranger,” she laughed, taking his hand and leading him out to the rest of the people they loved.


End file.
